<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atlas Family Values by MsBluebell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459332">Atlas Family Values</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell'>MsBluebell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Aki Doesn't Like Or Respect Anyone Who Says Otherwise, Carly Makes Terrible Decisions, Crow Is The Only One That Knows What He's Doing, Datastorm Is Puppy Love And Not Overly Important, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, He Wishes His Friends Would Remember That, Humor, I Throw Canon In The Trash, It's Also Not Kidnapping If It's Adoption, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jack Atlas Does What He Wants, Jack Atlas Is Protective, Jack being Jack, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Psychic Yusaku, Queen is Fujiki Yuusaku's Mother, Someone Get These Kids Therapy, Survivor Guilt, Team as Family, The Lost Kids Are Going To Get Actually Effective Therapy, The Scientist Of The Hanoi Project Belong In Jail And That's The Tea, Trans Fujiki Yuusaku, Ushio Is An Officer of the Law, Yusei Is So Tired, Yuusaku Is Baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly is a reporter first and foremost, and she is going to chase a conspiracy! </p><p>(Or, how Carly accidentally kidnaps Yusaku and it's surprisingly not as dramatic as it sounds.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carly Nagisa &amp; Fujiki Yuusaku, Fudou Yuusei &amp; Carly Nagisa, Fudou Yuusei &amp; Fujiki Yuusaku, Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki, Fujiki Yuusaku &amp; Carly Nagisa, Fujiki Yuusaku &amp; Izayoi Aki, Fujiki Yuusaku &amp; Jack Atlas, Fujiki Yuusaku &amp; Spectre, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Jack Atlas &amp; Fudou Yuusei &amp; Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa, Sagiri Mikage/Ushio Tetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an age of multimedia, reporting the truth shouldn’t be so hard. So Carly doesn’t know why she sometimes feels like the only legitimate reporter left.</p><p> </p><p>Yusei likes to muse whenever she asks this, saying that maybe people lose their way somewhere along the line. She’d lost her way, once, he’ll remind her. Her pure intentions to share people’s stories having become corrupted into just chasing the latest scoop just like so many others. The difference, he would say, is that she found her way again while others just stay lost.</p><p> </p><p>Jack just says that most reporters are vultures.</p><p> </p><p>It’s why she doesn’t work for her old employers anymore, mostly. Because they want sensationalized stories and scoops rather than the legitimate reporting she’s trying to do now that she’s refound her purpose. It was Jack that encouraged her to quit, insisting that she was better than that place, with her demanding boss, abysmal paychecks, and lack of real opportunities. She’d been reluctant, at first, because she doesn’t have another source of income, and she’d already been living in her car for too long. But Yusei was actually the one to ultimately encourage her to take that final step, offering up an extra room in his apartment and encouraging her to follow her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about rent and groceries.” He’d told her when he’d helped move her meger world possession into her new bedroom, one box on each shoulder. “Honestly, I just enjoy having the company. That’s enough payment.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was that.</p><p> </p><p>She runs a news blog now, independent and mostly unpaid. But the stories are all true and factual, done with real research and reporting all done by her, sometimes with the help of her friends. She’d had trouble getting views at first, but it turns out being connected to so many important people like Jack and Yusei and Aki was bound to get you views when they retweeted your work. So she has ad revenue and donations now. It’s not much, not really, but it feels good. It’s not exactly enough that she could live comfortably without her roommate, but it feels <em> good </em> to say she’s making a living as a reporter, reporting only real stories with only the facts and none of the scandal. It feels like she’s finally doing what she was <em> meant </em> to do.</p><p> </p><p>That said, her work tended to lead her to more trouble than she was ready for sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>It came with bringing the truth to light. When you’re exposing bad people for being bad, or bringing attention to something people don’t want others to pay attention to, you tend to accidentally make some enemies. Or, in one case, end up being followed home by some very scary guys that want you to say you were lying.</p><p> </p><p>Thank god Yusei is more scary than anyone she’s ever met.</p><p> </p><p>Point is, she tends to get into trouble trying to expose the truth, much to Jack’s ire and Yusei’s concern. But it’s become a bad habit. She can’t help it. She doesn’t remember what happened back with the Signer and Dark Signer situation, and it’s still something the others aren’t comfortable sharing with her. And that’s fine, it’s fine, she doesn’t want to ask if they’re not comfortable, and she feels like she maybe really doesn’t want to know. And it also sends Jack into a rage when she even toes the line to asking, because whatever happened clearly traumatized him. So, for the most part, she’s fine not knowing.</p><p> </p><p>But whatever had happened left her with an itch she could never fully scratch.</p><p> </p><p>It was an instinct, mostly. She could feel it drumming in her veins, a deep fear that left her vibrating with fear. Sometimes it feels like she just<em> knows </em> when something is wrong. Her reporter instincts kick into overdrive whenever she even <em> suspects </em>a coverup is happening.</p><p> </p><p>Cover-ups have become her obsession, filling that itch left behind by her absent memories from the Signer incident. She feels like she <em> has </em> to expose them, to get to the truth and expose the secrets that corrupt persons are trying to hide before it’s too late.</p><p> </p><p>And that is why she’s in Den City researching a recent string of kidnappings.</p><p> </p><p>Jack would probably throw a fit if he knew she’d traveled so far on her own to do something so dangerous without telling anyone where she was going beyond a vague “looking into a story” to Yusei. Maybe she <em> should </em>have been more specific considering what, exactly, she was looking into. This could be really, really, dangerous for her. Especially if her instincts were right about the particular peculiarities of this case.</p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t want anyone to <em> worry. </em> Aki only just came back to Neo-Domino and started working, she was still settling in. And Jack was really busy with a tournament, and Yusei is a worry wart in denial. And if this is a false alarm then she doesn’t want them to worry about her when they’re already so stressed most of the time. </p><p> </p><p>So that's how she was here, an hour ride on a bullet train away, then another hour ride on a boat, and now she was on the island that housed the Den City city-state, wearing an admittedly pretty unflattering dress.</p><p> </p><p>She just can’t pull off pretty outfits like Angelia, she’s not even sure why she tried. All it got her today was a bunch of sneers and doors being slammed in her face. She had thought it would help when she put on the pink dress and blazer, but it turns out no one wants to talk to some news blogger trying to pass herself off as professional and classy in ill fitted clothes. She should have known it would blow up in her face to even try. She’s never been good at being pretty or graceful. Just good old plain-jane Nagisa Carly.</p><p> </p><p>Carly sighed, slumping against the park bench and pulling out her research, eyes furrowing as she scrolled through her list of possible contacts. It’s not a small list by any means, but it seems everyone is super cagey about it. She’s already gone through more than three fourths of her potential interviewees trying to find out something about the children and what happened to them, but all she’s gotten were some very defensive dismissals and a few not so subtle veiled threats. Even janitors at the hospitals she looked into were cagey about the whole thing, and <em> none </em> of the nurses and doctors were willing to talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>Chewing on her bottom lip, Carly let her eyes nervously trail towards the glass building across the street from the park, stomach turning with nervousness. She hadn’t wanted it to come to this, but she was really, really, running out of options, and <em> all </em> the red flags were starting to go off in her head around this case.</p><p> </p><p>Six children go missing all at the same time and are found at the same time and <em> no one </em> else looked into it? There was <em> no </em> media coverage? And all the people involved were being cagey?</p><p> </p><p>That sounded like a scoop to her.</p><p> </p><p>Biting her lip again, Carly stood up, wishing she’d changed into her comfortable jeans and striped shirt before she came here, but she’d been hopeful that she was wrong about her hunch, and that at most she’d get a story out that would maybe bring enough attention to the children that they’d get some donations and help, but ultimately wouldn’t be <em> sensational </em> enough for it to ruin their lives forever. Now? Now she wishes she’d done things differently. Now she wishes she’d worn comfortable running clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Oh well, it’s too late for that. She hadn’t brought any other clothes, just her gear. And if what she suspected was going on was, in fact, going on, then she needed to figure things out and expose what she could as fast as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Readying her camera, Nagisa Carly did what she does best, snooping in things people didn’t want her snooping in.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, Jack and Crow and Yusei would say what she does best is getting into trouble, but what do they know? </p><p> </p><p>Carly tentatively approaches the glass building, her heels feeling pinchy and uncomfortable on her feet. They also click too loud against the pavement, which makes her uncomfortable. Who decided heels were powerful again? Well, she kind of did today. She loves the way they look on Mikage and Aki and other beautiful women. Heels make them look towering and powerful, they make<em> her </em> look like a strong breeze is going to blow her over.</p><p> </p><p>But she does manage to get across the street, camera clutched tightly between her fingers as she raises it to snap a picture of the building, taking a moment to be thankful her trusty companion still worked after that doctor slapped it out of her hands earlier, before tucking the device in her small bag and clicking her way inside. </p><p> </p><p>She’s wasted a lot of money for this moment, no backing out now.</p><p> </p><p>Carly sucked in her breath as she walked across the polished floor. All of Den City was so <em> clean </em> compared to the nitty gritty Neo-Domino. She supposes it makes sense, though. Neo-Domino was more popular with mechanics and racers and whatnot. Meanwhile Den City was flocked by software engineers and more software and computer savvy people. Oh, and tourists, lots of tourists coming for the local wonder of the world. </p><p> </p><p>But the building was like one of the more upper end buildings in Neo-Domino, the kind Jack sometimes took her to when he was invited to some fancy parties with sponsors and other rich folk. The kind that has a fancy ballroom somewhere inside, and where she has to try to dress up, but really feels silly compared to the naturally stand out Jack, or the elegant party-goers. She’s still not sure why Jack even takes her to those parties. If he needed a plus one then Mikage could probably navigate social politics better. Carly is just good at reporting what happened later. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why. Maybe Jack only trusted her as a reporter?</p><p> </p><p>Whatever the case, she didn’t have time to focus on that. She had an appointment to keep.</p><p> </p><p>She clicked her way towards the elevators, tense as a spring, half expecting guards to jump her any minute. But none did, and she rides the elevator lift up all alone. All the way up to the fifteenth floor, where her target’s office was. </p><p> </p><p>It’s almost too quiet on the floor when she arrives, and it makes her feel nervous, like she’s being watched by eyes she can’t see. She probably is. She’s read some scary stuff about secret surveillance online. Den City probably has the world’s most restrictive big brother program. Heck, she might have already made herself a target just by walking around the streets and asking questions she shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly wishes she’d brought Yusei with her. </p><p> </p><p>Coming up to the door leading to her target’s office, Carly doesn’t knock. She pushes open the door to find a well decorated waiting room. This room, thankfully, has color in it, unlike the rest of the building which was mostly black floors with grey and white diamond patterns and glass walls. It’s mostly empty, with the only a single woman behind a desk with a glass window plane sitting in the room.</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s grey eyes lazily flicker over her, “Komaeda Naegi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...yes…” Carly fidgets, hands tightening around her bag strap.</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Lecter will be with you in a moment.” The woman clicks her tongue lazily, pointing a single teal nail towards another door just beside her desk. “He’s with another appointment right now, but he should be finished up soon.”</p><p> </p><p>She gulped, feeling her body vibrate nervously. Tucking some of her black hair behind her ear, she stiffly walks over to one of the leather couches and sits down, body tense and unable to relax. Her fingers drum nervously against her knee. She’s only able to stand the atmosphere for so long before she stands again, rushing out with a nervous “bathroom” as an excuse and fleeing to find just that.</p><p> </p><p>Finding the bathroom is easy enough, and it’s thankfully empty, so she can lean against the counter and gasp wildly in privacy at least. She cups her hands under the automatic sinks, splashing her face with water, trying to wipe the sweat away. Her glasses rub against her forehead, and when she’s done with that she drops back against the counter and gasps at the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Carly.” She tells herself, gasping lightly, “He’s probably the least scary person you’re going to talk to all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Afterall, a mild mannered, immigrant, therapist wasn’t going to be nearly as scary as a big, gruff, police officer. And while Carly was more used to big, gruff, police officers thanks to her occasional association with Officer Ushio, she’s still very aware of how much bigger and stronger they are then teeny tiny Carly. And they’d all been so, so, angry when she’d asked questions. </p><p> </p><p>Then she remembers even the doctors and nurses she’s tried to question have been terrifying today, and she’d nearly been arrested just for trying to ask a question or two about the night the children were found.</p><p> </p><p>She’s really, really, scared.</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t feel so much like she’s being watched right now, but even the mirror makes her feel like it might have a camera behind it, and any moment the bathroom is going to be stormed by some sort of henchmen, and she’s going to be dragged away and shut up. </p><p> </p><p>It’s strange, Den City is so <em> beautiful </em> and clean. It’s a picture perfect city, with plenty of trees and aesthetic buildings. Even the poorer neighborhoods look so clean and tidy. She should feel safe here, but she <em> doesn’t. </em> It feels like any moment now they’re going to find out she’s not as clean as the rest of them, and then they’re going to shove her into the back of a van and get rid of her like she’s some dirty stain on their otherwise perfect city.</p><p> </p><p>They know she’s here, because they’re always watching, and that <em> scares </em>her.</p><p> </p><p>She wonders if someone is watching her behind a camera right now, some sort of special agent making sure she doesn’t get too close to whatever truth she’s trying to uncover.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, get it together.” She adjusts her glasses, letting out another nervous breath. “There’s a group of children that are depending on you.”</p><p> </p><p>From what she was able to find out, one of those little kids had disappeared already. It makes her stomach hurt just thinking about it. Because these were just babies. Little kids between six and nine, and they’d all been through something so traumatic, and now one of them was <em> missing </em> from what she could see.</p><p> </p><p>The families of the other kids had been cagey, and they hadn’t wanted to talk to her, but at least she knew they had been there. The <em> orphan </em> she’d gone to check on though? He was just <em> gone </em> and <em> no one </em> was admitting it or trying to find him. </p><p> </p><p>She’s so, so, scared.</p><p> </p><p>But she’s way more scared for that child.</p><p> </p><p>Do it for the orphans, Carly. Do it for those poor babies that got hurt, the ones that something bad is gonna happen to if you don’t. She can feel it, her reporter’s instincts are too sharp for her not to feel it. And even just basic logic and common sense tells her that whatever is happening, it’s bad. It’s so bad. And she <em> needs </em>to make sure the other orphan is okay before she leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god.” She feels like she’s going to throw up in the sink. “What are you even doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>She’s really, really, really regretting not bringing Yusei.</p><p> </p><p>What was she thinking? She’s not like the others, she doesn’t get into big world saving conspiracies. The things she uncovers is just tax evasion or money laundering or bad business ethics. She wasn’t ready for how scary this was. She wasn’t even a good enough duelist to defend herself if something goes wrong. And she’s not a strong enough fighter if it comes down to blows. </p><p> </p><p>Biting her lip again, the reporter splashed her face again, but nothing helped with the terrible fear that still lingered inside of her. She doesn’t know why she’s like this, she’s <em> never </em>been this scared when doing her job, not ever.</p><p> </p><p>Probably because if she messes up there’s kids that could get hurt. And if they can get hurt, then <em> she </em> was probably also going to get hurt. And that’s really, really, scary to her.</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom door swung open, and Carly wished she could say she didn’t scream. But she did, she screamed, the terrified sound bouncing off the walls as she turned and held her hands up defensively, “Don’t hurt me!”</p><p> </p><p>The new person paused, and Carly feels a little silly when she realizes it’s just a little boy. She drops her hand, opening her mouth to apologize for yelling at him, when she <em> really </em> registers who this little boy is.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Oh!</p><p> </p><p>It’s the little orphan boy that she was looking for!</p><p> </p><p>Scrambling to look less deranged, Carly folds her hands over her knees, leaning forward a bit, “I’m sorry sweetheart! I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just startled.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy, Fujiki Yusaku if she found the right name on his files, only stared at her blankly. He wobbled in place. Blue bangs fell over one of his eyes, and his head drooped a bit as his face fell to look at his little boots. His tiny jacket was too big on his shoulders, and it made him look even smaller somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Carly frowned, feeling something uneasy in her tummy again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright sweetheart?” She asked, inching forward, feeling that unease creep up her stomach uneasily, “Did you walk into the wrong bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>He wobbled a bit again, still looking at his feet, “Hmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, oh no.</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling now, Carly let her hands fall on his tiny shoulders, “Honey? Are you okay? Do you not feel good after talking to the doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t feel good.” He mumbled, blinking his little eyes and lifting his head. His green eyes were...hazy, his pupils dilated much more than they should be. If she wasn’t standing right in front of him, she doesn’t think she would even notice. But up close like this, she could see it loud and clear, and it sent alarms blaring in her head, her finely tuned reporter’s instincts screaming that something about this wasn’t right. Then he mumbled again, slurred, “Don’ know you.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he threw up all over her. </p><p> </p><p>If the pretty dress was unflattering on her before, then it definitely was now. Now she was warm, wet, sticky, and smelled bad on top of everything else. Most of what he threw up was just pure brown liquid, without much food, but it was still <em> gross </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Ewwww.” Carly has to fight the instinct to jump away from the kid and wash herself. But the little boy, Yusaku she reminds herself, is wobbling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, eyes widened. “I didn’t...I didn’t mean to.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, honey! It’s okay! It’s an accident!” She tries to hurriedly reassure him, standing up and leading him towards the sink, “I’m not going to get mad at you for an accident! Here, let’s both get cleaned up!”</p><p> </p><p>She should have probably asked for permission to lift him up and sit on the counter, especially since she’s a physically weak person and should have struggled a bit, and Yusaku had been a victim of kidnapping and probably didn’t like being grabbed. But she didn’t even really think twice about it until after she had sat him on the counter and marveled at how much easier it had been then she’d thought it would be. </p><p> </p><p>That probably wasn’t a good thing. Yusaku wasn’t heavy at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Ughh.” She moves quickly. Bathrooms here in Den City only have air dryers, and there’s no paper towels anywhere. She doubts she can use toilet paper either, and she doesn’t have baby wipes on her. Oh dear. “Let me just...figure out how to get you cleaned up.”</p><p> </p><p>His green eyes were still dazed and dilated, and he stared really, really, blankly at her. It was pretty scary, actually. It was just...blank. It made her stomach twist sickly again, and those alarms in her head were blaring more strongly than ever. “Sweetie? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He mumbled again, tucking his chin into his chest, “I sometimes throw up after...I couldn’t hold it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Honey! No! You don’t need to apologize for being sick!” Carly fretted, struggling through her bag to find <em> something </em> to clean them both up with, but she was very quickly coming to the conclusion that she was going to have to walk out of here with vomit on her. She might need to stop by a shop and spend what meger money she has on a new dress or shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she was thankful that at least Yusaku was wearing a jacket. She could probably take off his shirt and wash it in the sink and still cover him up. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie?” She drops her bag on the floor, turning back to the little boy temporarily in her care, “Do you want to go into one of the stalls and take your shirt off? I can wash it for you and button up your jacket.”</p><p> </p><p>Yusaku frowns at her, eyes narrowing and widening in uneven patterns. Carly bit her lip as she watched the gears turn in his head, feeling that same uneasiness build in her throat. “Do...do you want me to help you sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’ know you.” He slurred again, eyes narrowing. “I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yusaku kicked his feet again, like he was thinking of deciding to jump down. But he seemed to decide better of it, and just took his jacket off himself. He dumped it on the other side of the sinks, deciding it was too much trouble to hold, and <em> then </em> he decided to jump down.</p><p> </p><p>Despite how close to the grown he was, and how easy the fall should have been, he slipped and landed on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!” Carly knelled down again, falling to her knees a little too roughly and pulling him up off the floor, “Sweetheart! Are you alri-”</p><p> </p><p>The words died on her lips, fading as a shocked silence descending on her instead. Her eyes widened beneath her frames, words choking in her throat as she stared and stared at Yusaku’s neck. All she could think was a frantic string of ‘oh my god’ and ‘who would do this to a baby?’</p><p> </p><p>The scars on Yusaku’s tiny little arms were like spiderwebs sneaking up his skin, a twisted story of how horrible his kidnapping must have been. Carly feels sick just looking at them. So she looks up, trying to look away from them, but that just makes her eyes land on the <em> horrible </em> mess or twisted thorn-like scarring around his tiny little neck. </p><p> </p><p>That poor baby!</p><p> </p><p>Carly knows that there are sick people in the world, she <em> knows </em>that. She doesn’t have all the details, but she knows Aki had been involved with some bad people that hurt little kids. It’s one of the few things she remembers from the Signer incident. But that doesn’t make facing living proof of that any easier. Carly had never had to meet the people that were hurt, she never had to see the kids, face their scars, look at the evidence that even after it was over it wasn’t really over.</p><p> </p><p>It makes her tear up just looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>Who could hurt this poor baby like this?</p><p> </p><p>The black haired woman swallows the lump in her throat, forcing her lips to stop wobbling. She’s very thankful for her large glasses, because she doesn’t want him to see her watery eyes. She doubts he would appreciate it, somehow. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s clearly not alright, because he heaves again, like he’s going to throw up, but nothing comes up. It’s a sad sight, pitiful like a puppy in the rain, and he’s so ashamed that he won’t even look at her. Or, at least, she hopes that’s the case, because he’s being extra wobbly right now. Carly bites her lip again, helping him to his feet, “It’s okay, you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel so good.” The boy speaks again, heaving, but he’s given up all he has. So he just stands there in his ruined shirt, head bobbing, and eyes slipping closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, oh no.” Carly reached up to pat his little cheeks, “Sweetie, stay awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it.” Yusaku demanded, his little hand coming to clutch at her shoulders, fingers twisting in her shirt. “Stop...stop changing…”</p><p> </p><p>Another lump formed in her throat as she looked down at herself, seeing the same old Carly that she’s always bit. Just a bit messier than normal. “I...I’m not…”</p><p> </p><p>Grey eyes flicker back to meet green, but the little boy isn’t even looking at her anymore. He’s staring intently over her shoulder, raising his little hand to wave. The young woman felt a shiver run down her spine. Reluctantly, she turned, hoping against hope that someone hadn’t snuck up on them.</p><p> </p><p>But the only thing odd she saw was the electric soap dispenser spill some soap onto the counter for seemingly no reason. </p><p> </p><p>Oh nooooooo.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss...Nagi…” Yusaku spoke, still slurred. She turned back to him, watching him rub his little eye with his balled fist. “The dark fairy said I should go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh no, no, nooooooo.</p><p> </p><p>As a decent human being, Carly decided that she should probably get this child to a doctor. As a reporter with a lot of alarm bells, Carly decided that it shouldn’t be a doctor <em> anywhere </em> in the City, because they’ve all been sketchy all day. Not when the only other orphan involved with the string of kidnappings was <em> missing. </em></p><p> </p><p>The feeling of a million invisible eyes are suddenly on her again, watching her from the shadows with their invisible cameras and probably hacking her cellphone or something. Real, terrible, tangible fear filled her, and she wanted to run. Run all the way back to Neo-Domino with her friends and family.</p><p> </p><p>But she couldn’t just <em> leave </em> a little kid here like this!</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Carly breathes, more trying to calm herself down than Yusaku, “Okay, okay, okay. Okay. Just...okay...come with me. I’ll...I’ll get you to a doctor. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The blue haired little boy nods, little eyes blinking opened and closed as he leans forward against her shoulder. And the reporter wraps her arms around him, hugging him to her chest as she realizes, with more than a little panic, that she doesn’t <em> know </em> any doctors she can take Yusaku to in this city. She’d gone to three hospitals in the area, and none of them had been friendly. </p><p> </p><p>And, privately, even if one wasn’t under the thumb of whoever had done this, she thinks it wouldn’t take long for them to steal Yusaku back anyway and the whole thing would be pointless.</p><p> </p><p>But...but she couldn’t just <em> take </em> him, could she?</p><p> </p><p>She can’t get in trouble for taking him to a hospital, right? But what hospital could she <em> take </em> him to? None of the ones here could be trusted! Ohhhh, what could she do? It’s not like she could just...just...take him back to a hospital closer to home!</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Why did she always come up with the worst ideas?</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing the forming lump in her throat, Carly picked up the too light child in her arms, shifting him so his little face was buried comfortably as possible against her neck. She stood up, shifting nervously, eyes flickering everywhere before landing on the abandoned jacket. She reaches over, snatching it from the sinks and throwing it over the bright blue hair.</p><p> </p><p>Breath, Nagisa, breath.</p><p> </p><p>You’re only on a rescue mission from under a city-wide cover up. </p><p> </p><p>At least no one could see the vomit on her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a shuddering breath, and half convinced she was about to be arrested, Carly steeled what little of her nerves she had and snuck towards the door. She makes it all of two steps before she nearly falls over, and she has to stop to take off her dumb heels.</p><p> </p><p>Now she’s just stalling.</p><p> </p><p>With another nervous shuddering, she works the bathroom door open, letting out a relieved sigh when she sees the hallway empty. Taking a tentative step outside the restroom, she only took a moment to marvel at her luck before forcing herself to calmly walk down the nice hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet stap against the marble flooring, and she’s suddenly glad she’s wearing socks. Tucking Yusaku’s now jacket covered head more tightly against herself, she sped up a bit, a burst of anxiety driving her to reach the elevator faster before <em> someone </em> came to check on him. Nervously tapping the down button with the toe of her heel over and over again until the tell-tale ding rang through the hall and she sped inside.</p><p> </p><p>The ride down is another anxiety induced nightmare. It’s a study in how long she can hold her breath as the lift moves beneath her, the fear thrumming in her as she prays to whatever gods listened for the elevator not to stop. </p><p> </p><p>Luck had never been on her side, not once in her entire life. She actually considers herself akin to a cracked mirror at times. But all that bad luck must have been collected over a lifetime just to repay her for the good luck she has at this moment, because the elevator doesn’t stop for anyone else, and she steps out on the first floor just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Now came the hard part.</p><p> </p><p>Walking out the front door without seeming like a kidnapper. </p><p> </p><p>Shuttering nervously, Carly tucks her face into the side of Yusaku’s jacket, speeding forward and across the not so empty lobby, praying that for once her lackluster looks left her as unnoticable as she’d always been before.</p><p> </p><p><em> Don’t mind meeeee </em> , she thought to herself, nose buried into Yusaku’s little jacket him, <em> I’m just a young mother with her young child coming from therapy. </em></p><p> </p><p>Lucky really was on her side, it seemed, because the people in the lobby were far, far, too busy to bother with her. They were all looking at screens, or yelling at their phones, or some otherwise occupied. And her natural averageness finally worked for her as she walked right out the door with no one ever even so much as glancing at her. </p><p> </p><p>Success!</p><p> </p><p>Now, time to get Yusaku to a hospital!</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit more confident now, Carly beelined for away from the building, heading for...for…Oh god, she just kidnapped a child.</p><p> </p><p>Carly stopped, cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. Oh god, what was she thinking? If she gets caught she’s going to go to prison! Worse, she’s going to get shot by whatever cover up is going on here. Oh god, oh god. Even if she did take Yusaku to a hospital she might still get in trouble for not taking him to security or his doctor instead.</p><p> </p><p>It was too late to go back now.</p><p> </p><p>Stupid, stupid, Carly.</p><p> </p><p>With no choice but to commit, Carly walked forward, gulping as she forced her shaking knees forward. If she could make it to the boat, then she could get off Den City’s island and to the bullet train station. Then she could ride from the Den City-State territory and to Neo-Domino territory. She might still get in trouble, but under Neo-Domino law she’ll probably be in much less trouble, especially if she can prove her fears.</p><p> </p><p>And, more importantly, she’ll have saved Yusaku.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, oh please, be right about this.” She begs the universe, hurriedly moving forward towards the docking station on the other end of the city.</p><p> </p><p>She hopes Yusei won’t be too mad.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Oh, who is she kidding? He’s going to be mad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[Rolls in on wheely chair with coffee] Don't fucking judge me.</p><p> </p><p>This story is only serious in so far as I will never, ever, ever get over how Yusaku was tortured for six months and put through sever sensory deprivation and such. I'm treating those parts and the fallout of his trauma with my usual level of seriousness.</p><p>Everything else?</p><p>How can I NOT make this the most absurd story ever? JACK FUCKING ATLAS is about to be fucking Yusaku's dad because his girlfriend that doesn't realize she's his girlfriend just kidnapped a kid. This is going to be GREAT. </p><p>Don't judge me for this, man. I WAS going to have Carly ACCIDENTALLY destroy the whole Hanoi Project by accidentally breaking into the Hanoi Facility and busting the whole operation and kidnapping seven children. I think I was fairly tame here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, someway, Carly makes it back to Neo-Domino City without being arrested.</p><p> </p><p>The train ride from the port leading to the Den City island and Neo-Domino was crawling with so much security that Carly had honestly thought she was going to get caught, especially at the ID booths, to which she realized she didn’t <em> have </em> any papers for the unconscious boy in her arms and oh god she was going to be arrested for reals for sure. </p><p> </p><p>But by somehow she got past them without incident, not even a pause or a small beep saying something was off. She didn’t even get stopped by anyone, all the guards just assuming she was the little boy’s tired mother. Which...made her feel a little old actually. But she’s at the right age to where she could have reasonably had Yusaku at a decent age, so it’s a natural assumption. Either way, she can’t be too upset when it gets her through security without getting into trouble. Turns out being covered in the remains of vomit turned out to be a mild blessing, because no one wanted to be near her or Yusaku, and even the serving ladies did their best to avoid them after offering some baby wipes and paper towels, neither of which cleaned them up very well.</p><p> </p><p>It also helped that Yusaku was quiet when he was sleeping, so no one really took any note of him. After she got them settled into seats and strapped them in she finally had time to stop and breath. Then after she finally calmed down she had time to watch him a bit and realize what a <em> cute </em> little kid he was. She doesn’t get why it’s so hard for him to find good foster families when he’s so adorable!</p><p> </p><p>Then she remembers <em> why </em> she took him and sank back into her seat, anxiety eating at her for the rest of the ride. </p><p> </p><p>By the time she’d reached Neo-Domino Yusaku still hadn’t totally awakened. His eyes blinked open on and off, and he stirred a bit, but overall the trip was quiet and he slept through the whole stressful process.</p><p> </p><p>No, he didn’t wake up until they were on the streets, safe from Den City and it’s too many cameras and doctors that wouldn’t say anything and police that would threaten her. He comes to with a small little groan, rubbing his puffy eyes, his little stomach growling. Which, okay, yeah he’s probably hungry. Little kid and all, and it’s been a couple of hours, and he threw up on her. So she makes a stop by Burger World on the way back to her apartment and gets him a kid’s meal. </p><p> </p><p>And now she’s safe in her apartment, with clean clothes and a quick shower. She feels like herself again, back in her striped shirts and jeans. She’s clean again, all traces of the day whipped away, not even the lingering whiff of stick left. With a content sigh she sinks into the couch, letting her body relax as the laundry swirls in the machine.</p><p> </p><p>Beside her, curled up on the very edge of the cough, Yusaku is fully awake now, watching her warily, his expression a little too cold for a seven year old. He’s wearing a shirt she stole from Yusei’s room, and the black material falls all the way down to his ankles. It’s so big on him it looks like it’s eating him, and it’s absolutely adorable. If it weren’t for the fact he bit her and scratched her a lot and almost screamed when he woke up, she’d think he was a little angel. </p><p> </p><p>As it was, she’d managed to get him calmed down, somehow. It wasn’t <em> easy </em> though, and he still didn’t trust her at all. In fact, she thinks he only calmed down so much because he punched her in the face and gave her a tiny bruise and then she sat down on the floor and cried for ten whole minutes straight. Embarrassing, but it got him to calm down at least. And now he was eating the chicken nuggets she’d bought him, eyeing her while he takes tentative little bites, the free toy that comes with the meal discarded between them. Which was a shame because he got the Blue-Eyes White Dragon plush toy and that’s no faaaaaaaaaair, she always tried to get Blue-Eyes as a kid and she only ever got Kuriboh. Lucky kid.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m washing your clothes.” She tells him, blindly reaching for the remote. She’s saved her own clothes to go get tested...somewhere. She’s not sure where she’s supposed to take them to test for drugs, but she’ll figure it out. Yusei seems to have a guy for just about everything, so maybe he’ll have some kind of contact in a hospital for this? Either way, she needs to lay low and get over her nerves before she does anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we watch some cartoons?” She asks, switching on the TV. The news is the first thing that pops up, but she switches it before either of them can hear a word, flipping to their streaming account and clicking on the first cartoon for kids around his age she can find. </p><p> </p><p>But Yusaku doesn’t seem very interested in watching cartoons. His green eyes <em> stay </em> locked on her, tiny body not even turning away for a moment even as he eats his nuggets.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, that’s fair, she kind of rescued him without his permission. And he didn’t exactly realize he needed to be rescued, so he’s probably a little bit scared right now, even if he does realize he’s stuck with a big crybaby.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaaahhh…” Carly rubs the back of her head, trying to figure out where to go from here. She’s not really used to being around kids, not as an adult anyway. She’s not incompetent, per se, but she’s not exactly an expert on childcare either. So all she can really do is fumble her way through this and hope that she could somehow convey that she was trustworthy and not going to hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m...um...sorry that I don’t have anything ready for you.” She laughs awkwardly, “I didn’t really expect to bring a little kid home.”</p><p> </p><p>The little boy just blinks at her, lips thinning. He ducks his head and nibbles on a french fry, blinking dully at her. The cartoon is the only thing filling the living room with noise now, and Carly can’t even try to pay attention to the plot. But that leaves her with nothing to do but awkwardly squirm under Yusaku’s admittedly intimidating stare. </p><p> </p><p>How can such a cute little kid be so eerily terrifying?</p><p> </p><p>She had to find a way to break the ice somehow. Cartoons clearly weren’t going to work, and she guesses she gets that. Being a former street kid herself, she should have known that someone that had been kidnapped before would be a bit more wary then your average kid. She’d been more than wary of adults growing up just observing and becoming aware of the possibility of creeps taking her, she can only imagine what Yusaku was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Turning the volume down, Carly swallowed down the lump in her throat, trying to think of <em> something </em> that would make the little boy beside her less scared of the place he’s sitting. Her lips pressed together, mind drawing a blank, and all she can think to say is, “Do you like your nuggets?”</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes stared at her dully, and all she managed to accomplish was a pause in his snacking as his eyes suddenly flickered between her and the food. And it was only then she realized her mistake, because now he was suspicious. </p><p> </p><p>She had to fix this!</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know whether to get you the nuggets or the kids burger.” She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. “But people are usually really particular about their burgers and such, so I thought it was safer just to go with the nuggets.”</p><p> </p><p>Now he was looking at her like she was an idiot. Or she thinks so. He was still staring at her blankly, which made her <em> feel </em> like an idiot. And when she feels dumb her mouth starts running ahead of her, trying to explain herself without much thought, “Because you put so much on your burgers, right? Ketchup and lettuce and such. But nuggets are just nuggets. And the sauce you dip them in isn’t actually a <em> part </em> of them. So it’s easier to just get them and all different kinds of sauces, y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>Not that Yusaku was using any of the dipping sauces right now. By the way he turned to look at the little packets of honey-mustard and ketchup, it seemed like he hadn’t even realized what the dipping sauces were <em> for </em> . It makes Carly wonder whether or not the little boy had <em> ever </em> gone to a fast food restaurant before. She can’t say. Most of his foster homes were probably high-end, considering his bad health issues, but that never stopped Jack from liking cup noodles. </p><p> </p><p>She changes her mind about the possibility a few moments later. Assuming Yusaku’s foster parents were wealthy was making a lot of admittedly logical assumptions about who, exactly, they could be. Because while a high profile child like him should realistically be reserved for high-end foster parents, she’s also practical and realistic enough to know that wealthy people willing to take in a child are rare, much less a sickly child. The files regarding his foster parents were more tightly secured and kept secret than KaibaCorp secrets, or that’s what it felt like when researching them at any rate. But if she had to guess, it was likely there were heavily vetted employees of SOLtech that were heavily paid off. </p><p> </p><p>Or, at least, that’s the best assumption she could make based on the scary things that were happening when she was in Den City. </p><p> </p><p>It might be a leap of logic, and she didn’t actually have anything to base these assumptions on besides her own musings and reporters instincts. But she thinks that maybe that had been the situation. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, she wonders about his current foster parents and whether or not they’re worried about him. Then she remembers that his social worker dropped him off and figures that guilt, at least.</p><p> </p><p>But, that’s all besides the point. The point is, Yusaku clearly hasn’t mastered the art of dipping his nuggets in sauce. This fact is mildly devastating for Carly, who survived off of oven baked nuggets until Yusei put his foot down and the two of them took those few cooking classes together with Mr. Crow. </p><p> </p><p>Yusaku observes his dipping packets with the critical eye of a nosy neighbor trying to spy on your business and judge you. He figures out how to peel open the packets, still staring at it like it’s about to bite him. It’s the honey-mustard, and he experimentally dips his nugget in it before holding it up and wrinkling his nose definitely, more untrusting now that he beholds the sight of a sauce covered nugget. Finally, after much staring, he takes a bite of the mustard covered nugget.</p><p> </p><p>He seems to find it acceptable, because he dips it in sauce again. Personally, Carly would consider this a huge success in her child rescue.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh of relief, she lets her head fall back against the couch. This whole thing isn’t going <em> well, </em> but at least Yusaku isn’t scared of her or anything. So he might tentatively trust her enough to go see a doctor later. And she could take her dress in to get that throw up tested. Everything was <em> fine </em> , it would be <em> fine. </em>She’d figure this all out and save Yusaku from whatever happened to the other little orphan boy. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not scared of doctors, are you?” Carly asks, rolling her head back to look at him, the realization suddenly hitting her. Because little kids are scared of doctors, right? Right. That happens a lot. She was never scared of doctors, she used to wish she could afford to meet a doctor. One of her foster parents got her glasses at some point, but mostly doctor visits were sparse and rare. Mostly she just went to the school nurse when she was at school and that’s the closest she got a lot of the time. But other kids? Other kids are scared of doctors for some reason. Bad memories probably, doctors are there for the worst parts of your life.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” It’s the first time he’s really spoken to her since his possibly drug induced ramblings in the bathroom back in Den City. It’s more progress than she expected, and she can’t help but feel a little victorious. </p><p> </p><p>She’s about to reassure him about how good that is, and that she’ll take him to a very nice doctor, but she’s interrupted by the door opening. But she and Yusaku become ridgid, and Carly in particular feels a sense of dread fill her as she slowly turns her gaze towards the front door. </p><p> </p><p>“Carly, I’m ho-” Yusei doesn’t even finish his sentence, freezing outright as his blue eyes fall on the cough. His hand is still holding the doorknob, and there’s a grocery bag in his other hand. He stands there a moment, like a statue carved artfully in their archway. Tension filled the air as Yusaku squirmed, not happy with the stranger that invaded their already tentatively building alliance. And it’s only after a few, long, unbearable moments that the tension breaks, Yusei blinking it away with his sharp blue eyes. He tilts his head, leveling her with that look he gets when you’ve done something dumb and he’s trying to understand why so he doesn’t have to judge you, “Carly...who is this and where did you get him? And why is he on our couch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can explain!” Carly throws herself to her feet, arms in the air in the universal sign of surrender. Because she can! She can completely explain this!</p><p> </p><p>“...alright…” Yusei nodded slowly, almost hesitantly as his eyes flickered back to Yusaku. “Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>And, just like that, she doesn’t know what to say. She draws a blank, her head ringing, absolutely no words processing in her brain. All she can blurt out is, “It wasn't a kidnapping! It was a rescue!”</p><p> </p><p>Yusei blinked at her again, looking startled. Then his expression pinched, like he was in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, giving a downright exhausted sigh. Carly couldn’t see Yusaku from where she stood, but she could <em> feel </em>him staring at her from his perch on the couch. Flushing in embarrassment, Carly squirms where she stands, pitifully reiterating her point. “It was a rescue.” </p><p> </p><p>Dropping his hand from his face, Yusei peeled open his eyes, staring at her with that same exhausted expression, “And where, exactly, did you ‘rescue’ this child?”</p><p> </p><p>She was drawing a blank again, “Uuummm.”</p><p> </p><p>“She kidnapped me from my therapist.” Yusaku finally spoke, his tiny voice a lot calmer than the words he was speaking would imply. Barely an infliction. But despite this, Yusei’s eyes widened and a look of pure horror overcame his features.</p><p> </p><p>“Rescued!” Carl cried, desperately trying to save herself. She jumped between them, flailing her arms as if they could swat the bad feelings and panic away if she tried hard enough. “I <em> rescued </em>him from his therapist! There was a whole situation!”</p><p> </p><p>Yusei didn’t look particularly comforted by her insistence. Instead he rolled his tired gaze over to Yusaku, stepping into the apartment and lightly closing the door behind him. He moved forward, dropping his shopping bag onto the counter along the way. He slid past her without another word, beelinging straight for the cough and kneeling in front of it once he reached his destination. “Kid, can you tell me what happened in your own words?”</p><p> </p><p>“I rescued him!” Carly insists, feeling her stomach twist. She hadn’t thought of what she’d do if Yusei didn’t trust her. She’d thought that, while they weren’t close, he trusted <em> Jack </em> enough to know that she wasn’t a bad person.</p><p> </p><p>But he just gives her a quick look, “I’m just trying to hear his side of the story before you give me an explanation for why it happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Which, okay, fair enough. She did sort of illegally rescue him. Even though she will defend to her dying day exactly why she was justified getting Yusaku out of that situation the way she did. It may not have been the best way or with the best judgement, but she still feels like she did the best she could under the circumstances and she’s going to defend that.</p><p> </p><p>Yusaku blinks his big green eyes up at them, blankly staring at Yusei before letting his gaze flicker between the two of them. It’s hard to guess what he’s thinking. Granted, Carly isn’t the best at reading people, but even she should be able to tell what a little kid is thinking. Once again, she couldn’t help but think how eerie it was that the little boy could be so guarded. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get over how unnerving he is.</p><p> </p><p>But something in Yusei’s calm gaze must speak to him. Or maybe there’s a connection that Yusaku can feel between them, some invisible force that makes them trust each other instantly. Something Carly can’t even begin to understand, but is written into the fabric of the universe itself, their names marked in the same book of destiny and linking them in a way that’s truly incomprehensible to any who don’t know of the weavings of fate. Or maybe it’s something more mundane. Maybe Yusaku just looks at Yusei and sees something inside those blue eyes that he’s seen inside his own dozens of times. Maybe he can see the same sort of pain in Yusei that he knows. Because Yusei is also someone that has quietly suffered. Carly can’t say what it is for sure, but she knows that, for a moment, Yusaku looks far softer than he has since she’s met him.</p><p> </p><p>Softly, quietly, Yusaku speaks, hugging his knees and resting his chin on them, “I was with my therapist, and I felt sick, so I went to the bathroom and she was there. I don’t remember anything after. I woke up here and she had food for me. Now she’s cleaning my clothes and trying to distract me with cartoons.”</p><p> </p><p>The older man clicked his tongue, staring at Yusaku a little longer and taking time to digest his words. Because that’s what Yusei does, he listens to information and then thinks about it, running over every word over and over again before deciding what to do. It’s a calm and cautious way to approach things, which Carly appreciates about him. She likes to think she’s cautious too, but in reality she’s just anxious. Yusei has a calm she envies. One that’s rarely broken. Though he’s had his moments. </p><p> </p><p>It’s one of the things she’d worried about on the way home, actually. Yusei’s calm hides a storm. One so fierce that it could destroy anything in its path. And it’s rare, so very rare, but all the more deadly for its rarity. Like being struck by lightning, and just as terrifying. And like lighting, there’s certain things you can do that makes it easier to draw his wrath and attention. And Carly knows for a fact that, while he’s not the <em> best </em> with children, not like Crow is, he’s just as fiercely protective of them in his own subtle, quiet, way. </p><p> </p><p>So when he looks at her, she shivers. Because for all he appears calm there’s a spark in his eye, one that says he knows something is terribly, terribly wrong. And it’s not pointed at her, no, because somehow she’s earned his trust. And it seems all her worries were both very founded and yet silly all the same. Because he’s not mad at her. But he knows something is wrong and he knows someone that isn’t her is responsible and he’s drawing his conclusions and deciding that the situation is worth his rage. </p><p> </p><p>And now he’s looking at her, waiting for his ally in the situation to give him the answer of <em> what </em> is happening and <em> who </em> is responsible so that he can decide <em> how </em> he’s going to fix it. Because that’s what Yusei does, he sees trouble and he helps, even more so if the ones in trouble are his friends. And Carly? She doesn’t know if she counts as a friend, or if that instant connection with Yusaku makes him think ‘friend’, but Yusei is a ticking time bomb of justice right now, and she thinks that it would take something really, truly, extraordinary bad in order to turn him against her right now.</p><p> </p><p>And, oddly enough, it makes her feel calmer than she ever has. The normal anxiety that eats at her soul cooling under the weight of his gaze. Because Yusei’s presence, for all it’s a raging storm beneath the surface right now, is calming. The strange full stillness of being trapped in the eye of that storm. Protected for a time from the terrible winds and rains. </p><p> </p><p>“He was drugged.” She says, and it’s a lot calmer then she even knew she could give such information. She folds her hands in front of herself, letting out an even breath. “I went to Den City to investigate the disappearance of six children that appeared to be covered up. One of the children disappeared recently, and when I tried to investigate this both police and hospital staff were suspiciously quiet and threatening me. I went to Yusaku’s therapist’s office with the intent to get a feel for Yusaku’s treatment, only to find him stumbling in the bathroom delusional and vomiting. He was speaking to thin air and telling me that fairies said he could trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Through it all, Yusei’s face has become grimer and grimer. He blue eyes darken almost black, and his jaw clicks minutely. For a moment he just stands there, staring at her, before turning back to Yusaku.</p><p> </p><p>And Yusaku? His face has gone blank again. He doesn’t seem to be reacting to any of the information, whether he remembered it or not. He just sits there, hugging his knees, watching them carefully with guarded green eyes. “I don’t remember this. But I always get sick after talking to Dr. Lecter.”</p><p> </p><p>Yusei’s jaw tightens more, somehow, and his tongue clicks loudly. And Carly is no more comforted by the knowledge then he is, in fact, it only makes the anxiety build in her again, the previous calm filtering away. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not comforting.” Yusei tells the small boy, folding his arms over his chest. “Do you always have a lack of memory after as well?”</p><p> </p><p>The small boy blinks, face still as stone even now. He looks Yusei up a down before responding, “It’s common for people with PTSD to be sick after talking about their experiences in therapy. Especially if they were forcing themselves to talk before they were ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Carly’s stomach churns at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what your therapist told you?” Yusei asks calmly, voice deceptively even. And Carly doesn’t know what to do, because that’s a good point, people react to trauma all sorts of different ways so Yusaku getting sick wouldn’t be too out of left field. But...she didn’t believe it. Yusaku hadn’t just been acting sick, he’d been high. And she knows there’s more than a few people that get high to deal with pain, but a little kid being like that wasn’t a good sign at all, and it happening under the supervision of his therapist made it even worse.</p><p> </p><p>“My social worker.” Yusaku corrects evenly, pulling his chin away from their resting place and almost challenging Yusei with his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god, they got the social workers too.</p><p> </p><p>That’s all that Carly can think as she stares at the child sitting on her couch. Because had the social worker really just missed this? Or was there more to it somehow? Yusaku had been sleepy and worn out the entire time they’d ridden here. Maybe, and Carly dearly hopes this is the case, but <em> maybe </em> his therapist only saw him while he was high and the social worker just got the part where he was sleepy and thought it was a stress nap?</p><p> </p><p>Somehow she doubts it. The memory of all the doctors and police involved is still strong in her mind, and she finds herself disappointed by how easily she can believe that a social worker would not only conveniently overlook such a terrible situation, but help in gaslighting Yusaku to think that what he was going through was normal.</p><p> </p><p>Yusei seemed to come to the same conclusion and clicked his tongue, kneeling down to Yusaku’s level and speaking very calmly once again, “And do you actually remember anything to do with your therapy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Yusaku speaks firmly, lips thinning. </p><p> </p><p>Yusei hums, arm coming to rest across his knee. “And how long do your therapy sessions typically last?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three hours.” Yusaku answers with a nod, clicking his tongue, “With a break in between.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a long time. More than long enough for a little kid, no matter how mature, to lose track of how long he’d been there and what, exactly, he was talking during all that time. And, yes, Yusaku was way too mature for his age, too guarded and smart enough to answer questions simply, and keep his cards close to his chest, and not trust people lightly. He was distressingly practical for a seven year old. That said, he <em> is </em> seven. His brain physically isn’t fully developed, and asking him to have perfect recall of those three emotionally stressful hours was impossible. Add in gaslighting telling him that he just doesn’t remember the lost time because he’s sleepy…</p><p> </p><p>And maybe Carly is reaching, trying too hard to wrap her head around why this was allowed to happen, and why a smart child like Yusaku didn’t <em> notice </em>-</p><p> </p><p>...unless he did.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, a crazy theory plays through Carly’s brain. Maybe...just maybe...Yusaku <em> knew </em> something was wrong. Maybe he caught on to his lost time, and was struggling to separate paranoia and reality. Maybe, and she was really stretching here, but just maybe he had known what was happening but felt trapped. Maybe he, too, had realized how utterly helpless he was, with no police or doctors willing to help him. Maybe, just maybe, that little boy, even under heavy doses of whatever his therapist fed him, saw his chance in her and desperately reached out for help.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever the case, Yusaku was a lot more guarded now that he was perfectly sober. And he wasn’t volunteering his information. </p><p> </p><p>And Carly can’t tell what’s on Yusei’s mind right now, but he looks no less grim then before, and he’s still toeing the line between calm and justified rage. But he hasn’t given up on his interrogation yet. And, with the same calm he has been approaching the situation, he asks Yusaku very, very, softly, “And do you...trust...your therapist?”</p><p> </p><p>Yusaku tilts his head minutely, blinking those terribly bright green eyes. Too green. Electric. When he speaks there’s no infliction, or devastation, or sign of betrayal. It’s just a simple, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s all Yusei needs. His eyes darken black, and he forces himself to take a deep, deep, breath. “Alright. Then you won’t be seeing him ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Yusaku had no visible reaction. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t what Yusei wanted though, so he took another deep breath, calming himself down and taking on his normal, kinder, tone for just a moment. “Kid, I <em> promise. </em> Carly and I are going to handle this and protect you. Just...tell us what you want to do and we’ll help you.”</p><p> </p><p>The little boy tilted his head, uncurling himself for the first time. He dangles his little feet off the edge of the couch, his little brown boots knocking against one another. The blue haired boy doesn’t say anything for a moment, then he speaks with a confidence that Carly doesn’t expect. “You can’t do anything. SOLtech won’t let you.”</p><p> </p><p>SOLtech, the company that ran the Den City city-state. Carly knew, of course, that they had to be heavily involved in the coverup. But hearing it so blatantly from the mouth of a <em> child </em> , one of the <em> victims </em> of kidnapping, it’s somehow shocking. It hits like a punch to the chest, and it makes her uncomfortable all over again. </p><p> </p><p>Yusaku had to know what was happening to him, she decided. He had to. The boy was too blunt and honest about what was going on <em> not </em> to know.</p><p> </p><p>Not for the first time, she finds her eyes rolling over the thick collar of scarring around his thin little neck. She feels a distant ringing in her ear. Irrationally, or perhaps too rationally, all she can think for a moment is how much Aki wasn’t going to like this when she heard. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not in Den City.” Yusei tells Yusaku firmly, with confidence that rivals the little boy’s cold statement. “We’re in Neo-Domino. And while Den City is rapidly growing in strength and influence, Neo-Domino is still a force to be reckoned with. They can’t just get whatever they want.”</p><p> </p><p>“She kidnapped me.” Yusaku’s eyes flicker towards her for a moment. “Kidnapping over governmental borders is an international crime. If Neo-Domino were to hold me it could cause a scandal. She could go to prison for upwards to thirty years at least.”</p><p> </p><p>This child was too brutally honest!</p><p> </p><p>Carly felt like she was going to faint. She hadn’t even thought about crossing the governmental borders. And here she’d been worried about ten to fifteen years! She might need to sit down for a moment. Actually, yeah, her knees have already crashed against the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Not if she had reasonable concern.” She hears Yusei tell Yusaku, “If you testify that you didn’t feel safe and asked her to take you, and her clothes are tested...we could have a case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that would only be the case if you trust the police.” Yusaku, a child, tells Yusei with the same stone cold honesty he’s approached the entire conversation with. “I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of the police are honest or good, you’re right.” Yusei doesn’t disagree. He reaches a hand up to his face, thumb brushing over the prison mark tattooed onto his cheek. “But I know the right officers to talk to here. I learned that from experience. The case <em> won’t </em> be overlooked or thrown away.”</p><p> </p><p>Carly often felt out of the loop when it came to the strange friendship between Officer Ushio and the others. She was never privy to the full story there, but she does know that Ushio has the group's complete trust. Her own opinion of Officer Ushio couldn’t be said to be the deep trust the others had for him, but she did consider him a man of the law first and foremost. One of the rare instances of an officer that not only took his job seriously, but had a strict moral code. He was someone that genuinely believed in the law while also not being entirely blind to its flaws. While she can’t say she trusts him not to arrest her for kidnapping, because she knows he will absolutely arrest her, she also trusts that he’s not going to send Yusaku back to Den City if he says he came from a dangerous situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Somehow, I doubt that.” Yusaku told Yusei, kicking his tiny little legs. “But I can tell you really believe that.”</p><p> </p><p>Yusei clicked his tongue at the cynical statement, eyes flickering over the small boy, “Then why did you reach out for help?”</p><p> </p><p>Yusaku’s feet stopped kicking, and he said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The blue eyed man took on his most soothing tone again, face softening, “I know this must be hard to believe after whatever it is you’ve been through, but you’re not alone in this now. Carly and I will do whatever it takes to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes rolled over them both skeptically. He blinks, leaning against the arm of the couch, “Give me three reasons to believe you.”<br/>
<br/>
It seemed an oddly specific thing to ask, but Yusei didn’t even flinch. He took the words to heart, not even hesitating before answering the challenge, “Because I know what it’s like to be helpless and alone when it feels like the whole world is against you.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time since he’d woken up, Yusaku’s stone cold apathy cracked, his brows knitting together and frown deepening. The expression was vulnerable, and made him seem even smaller, somehow. It reminded her that this was just a little boy, one that had been hurt by so many people that he was <em> forced </em> to be apathetic.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a glimpse at the same little boy she’d found in the bathroom. That upset and sickly child that was begging for help. One so desperate to escape that he reached out to a random woman in the stalls despite the fact he’d already been kidnapped once before.</p><p> </p><p>It makes her heart hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Yusei sees this too, she thinks, finally sees just a little bit of what she saw. And he breaths, rising up to meet Yusaku’s challenge again, “Second, I’m an adult, and it’s my moral obligation <em> as </em> a decent human being to help you when you’re scared or in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words Yusaku didn’t like, she thinks, because he slips back into his carefully guarded apathy, lips thinning minutely. But Yusei doesn’t let that discourage him, not at all, because he’s Yusei and once he decides he’s going to help someone he just doesn’t <em> give up </em> . So he clicks his tongue and stares Yusaku down with such intensity that it even makes Carly shrink a bit from the power of it, and it’s not even pointed at her.  “And finally, it’s because it’s <em> the right thing to do. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>A tense silence fell over the room, nothing but their rasping breathing filling the air. Seconds ticked by, the three of them watching one another, waiting for something they couldn’t name. Carly shifted uncomfortably, having never had the talent for dealing with intense atmospheres. She thought she might die waiting on someone to break the tense stalemate between them, but luckily Yusaku did, shifting in place and kicking his little feet again, looking away from them and biting his little lip, “Okay…I’ll trust you. Even if I don’t trust the police.”</p><p> </p><p>Both she and Yusei let out a deep breath, the two adults releasing relief they felt.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll help you.” Yusei promised, gentle but firm. “No matter what, we’re not letting you go back there.”</p><p> </p><p>The small boy looked over them, lips pursed, “I believe you believe that”</p><p> </p><p>He had more to say, but he didn’t. And Carly knew for a fact that she and Yusei both had whole leagues of things they wanted to say. But none of it felt right to say now, because she doubts Yusaku would believe any of their reassurances or attempts to comfort him. So everything just sort of...fizzles and dies. The intense feeling in the air dies as Yusaku turns away from them and goes back to what’s left of his food, deciding there is nothing left to be said anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Yusei sees this too, and he turns to her, marching forward and catching her elbow, pulling her out of the living room and ignoring her confused cry as he pulls her around the corner and into the bathroom of the adjacent hallway. Closing the door behind him, he looks at her, voice a low whisper now, “Carly, what did you get yourself into this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault.” She whispers back, trying to finally defend herself. “I was looking into a kidnapping case that was covered up. I didn’t know I would find a whole conspiracy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone was covering up a kidnapping and you didn’t think there would be a conspiracy involved?” Yusei raised a brow at her, “Carly, you’ve done this before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I expected something, but not something <em> this </em> big.” She gestured uselessly towards the door, vaguely trying to wave towards where Yusaku must be in the living room. “You weren’t there Yusei! The police, the doctors, they’re all in on it!”</p><p> </p><p>“In on what, exactly?” Yusei crosses his arms, his intense gaze resting firmly on her, “What exactly did you stumble onto, Carly? What did they do to those children? Don’t think I didn’t notice the scaring.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know yet!” Carly waved her arms some more, the panic building back in her belly now that she realized that, while she may or may not have saved Yusaku, she <em> still </em> doesn’t actually know what’s going on. She hadn’t found anything but a taste of the scale. But what is actually happening? The reason behind why Yusaku was going through all of this? The reason why the other orphan disappeared? Carly couldn’t even begin to say. She didn’t know what was going <em> on </em>. </p><p> </p><p>And now she has a little boy on her couch, one she’d technically kidnapped even if she did have reasonable suspicion of harm, and she’s dragged her roommate into this. She doesn’t even know what they’re supposed to do now, or what they’re supposed to stop. The best guess she has is taking down Yusaku’s therapist and proving that he was drugged and that the foster system was neglectful in allowing this to happen. Beyond that? She just doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t ready for this.” Carly sniffs, shaking a bit. “I hadn’t even really begun to start my investigation. Everything was being blocked. And I don’t know what’s going on, or why it’s happening. And now we have a little boy in the living room, and he’s alone, and he’s scared, and I’m scared, and I don’t know what to <em> do </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She is babbling now, the words falling from her lips in rapid and stumbling nonsense, repeating the same sentence over and over. Because it’s only now hitting her just how deeply in trouble she’s found herself. It’s a rabbit hole, and she's lost, and even if Yusaku’s testimony and the drug test turn out well she can still be <em> arrested </em> if she doesn’t find evidence that she had reasonable suspicion of the police and hospital staff in Den City. And now she’s scared, because if that’s the case she’s not the only one in trouble. Besides her just going to prison there was so much else to lose now. <em> Yusei </em> was dragged into this now, and he could end up right behind bars with her, after everything he’s already been through and faced. And, goddess, <em> Yusaku </em> could go right back to the people who’d hurt him and the whole thing would have been for <em> nothing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Now she’s crying, fat tears rolling down her cheeks in rivers, smudging up her glasses. And it’s all terrible. This whole situation is terrible, and she doesn’t know how to fix it.</p><p> </p><p>But Yusei, ever kind and reassuring, simply reaches out a hand and drops it on her shoulder, giving a firm squeeze, “Carly, we’re going to figure this out. I’m not letting you get in trouble. And I’m definitely not letting that kid go back there if you were scared enough to grab him and run.”</p><p> </p><p>“The law doesn’t care about that Yusei!” She cries, her tears not stopping even with the attempt at comfort. “You should know more than anyone how unfair and biased it is! If I can’t even tell you what we’re trying to save Yusaku from then how are we supposed to save him at all!? Must less avoid getting in trouble for it?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> because </em> I know firsthand how unfair the law can be that I’m going to make sure we get you both out of this.” Yusei squeezed her shoulder hard. “Especially when there’s an innocent child involved.” </p><p> </p><p>Carly sniffed, reaching up to rub her eyes, “I’m sorry Yusei, I can’t believe I dragged you into this like that. I should have thought…”</p><p> </p><p>But Yusei didn’t even flinch, “Did you really think I was going to let any of my friends face something like this alone?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a physical blow to her chest, those words. They were roommates, and they were friendly to one another, but Carly never knew if she could honestly be considered his <em> friend </em> the way everyone else was. She’d always felt like she was on the edge of the group, just outside and peering in. Closer than most, but not quite part of Team 5Ds. She’d always felt she was only there because somehow she’d earned a friendship with Jack, so he kept her just close enough to almost be part of them, but never quite breaking the barrier of friendship she needed to be part of the whole.</p><p> </p><p>But Yusei’s words destroyed that, leaving her a crying mess for a different reason altogether. </p><p> </p><p>They were friends.</p><p> </p><p>They were really, honestly, friends.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe she still wasn’t quite part of the team, but it was a huge leap for her. Because since middle school she hasn’t <em> had </em> friends. She’s had people that tolerate her, or co-workers, or reporting contacts. For years now <em> Jack </em> was her only friend, and she’d always considered that such a lucky break that she would never find another one, because Nagisa Carly just wasn’t that lucky. </p><p> </p><p>But somehow, some way, she’d managed it.</p><p> </p><p>And that simple reassurance is almost enough to make her believe that, together, they really can save Yusaku. Because if Nagisa Carly can make two fantastic friends then what can’t she do?</p><p> </p><p>“You really believe that?” She asks, sniffing as she wipes away her tears. “You really, really, think that?”</p><p> </p><p>She probably should have made it clear whether she meant the part about friendship or saving Yusaku without going to prison. But she doesn’t think it matters, because his answer was the same regardless. “Yes, I really do.”</p><p> </p><p>If Carly had a chance to reach into the past and reassure little Carly she thinks this moment would be one of the moments she’d use. </p><p> </p><p>She wipes away the rest of her tears, sniffing lightly. It was hard not to feel encouraged by such strong belief. Giving a somewhat watery smile, Carly looked at her friend, swallowing thickly, “Then what are we going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Yusei looked at her very, very, seriously, giving her shoulder one last squeeze before dropping his hand back to his side, “We need to call Officer Ushio, for one. We’re going to have to report this eventually, and I’d rather speak to someone we know we can trust.”</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach turned again. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t promise you won’t be in trouble for a little while.” Yusei told her evenly, holding up a hand, “You’ll likely be on probation at the very least, you may even be arrested for a few weeks. Maybe even a few months until this is done. But it’s better than the alternative.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that her good mood is shattered, because while avoiding outright prison was more than she could have hoped for, that didn’t mean spending a few months in jail was going to be any more fun. “Ohhhhh…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not going to be fun.” Yusei told her evenly, clicking his tongue, “But Jack and I will get you out as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly she felt a very different sort of fear, “You can’t tell Jack!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to.” Yusei told her bluntly, crossing his arms and giving her a flat look, “Even if he wasn’t a famous duelist with a lot of money and resources that could help us, I can’t just hide the fact you’re in trouble from him.”</p><p> </p><p>Why? Why was this any of Jack’s business? Didn’t Yusei realize that if he told Jack and he helped them then he could get in trouble too? They were already deep enough without potentially risking Jack’s hard earned dueling career!</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes scrutinized her before Yusei simply stated, “I’d want Jack to tell me if Aki was in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>What did Aki have to do with anything?!</p><p> </p><p>But Yusei was already turning away, pulling out a cellphone and making a call before she could even think to move or react. She only felt her body moving once Yusei let out his first word, “Jack, we have a probl-”</p><p> </p><p>And then she was tackling Yusei’s back before she even registered that she was moving, grabbing the phone for him and basically yelling into the receiver, “We’re fine! Everything is fine! Totally fine! No need to worry about us Jack! Just focus on your next big duel! Everything is oooooooooookkay! Peachy keen! Don’t you worry because Yusei and I are great!”</p><p> </p><p>And then she hung up before Jack could say anything and threw the phone at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>It was only after several moments of long, drawn out, silence that Carly realized what she’d done. With a growing feeling of total horror and absolute bafflement she turned to the equally wide eyed and baffled Yusei, who stared at his now broken cell phone with mild surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” He spoke after a few moments, “He’s definitely going to worry now.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Carly: Okay, I'm mom now, and being mom means buying baby chicken nuggies.<br/>Yusaku: [Does not know how to apply sauce to chicken nuggets]<br/>Carly: [Crying tears of blood] Who hurt you?<br/>Yusei: [Kicks in door] Yes, a valid question. Tell me so I can go punch them with my Duel Rider.<br/>Carly: [Dramatic gasp] Yusei?!?! You're not mad at me?<br/>Yusei, an orphan that was betrayed, gaslighted by a friend, wrongfully arrested, grew up in an orphanage run by one lone woman of color on an island of disadvantaged people, and who was personally offended by the cult Aki was part of for the abuses that are very similar to what Yusaku went through: No.</p><p>And thus the misadventures of Mama Carly, Tired Uncle Yusei, and Trauma Baby Yusaku begin! </p><p>Sorry I took a month long break. Things got...stressful...around my parts. But I'm not giving up on my fics. So don't worry. BBell is still here  and still loves YGO. Particularly Yusaku, who I will fight anyone to defend.</p><p>Next Time, on Atlas Family Values! Papa Jack rides through a wall on his D-Wheel because his girlfriend scared the shit out of him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Considering the disaster that was the introduction of Yusei and Yusaku, and then the subsequent massive mistake that was her freaking out and committing murder against a poor piece of cellular technology that could not have been cheap for Yusei, the next step of their plan was surprisingly calm and amiable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is to say, the next thing that happened was Yusei reacted very, very, calmly to Carly’s fit of insanity by merely giving the broken remains of the cell phone a mournful look and subsequently cleaned it up as Yusaku peered around the edge of the hallway quietly, drawn to it by the noise the clearly insane woman that had rescued him made. Then, once the mess was cleaned, Yusei very gently ushered Yusaku back towards the living room where he turned off the TV and sat directly across from the child, Carly sitting next to him as he leaned his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands, “Yusaku, what we’re going to do is call a personal friend of mine, Officer Ushio. He’s one of the few police I trust wholeheartedly, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’ll take good care of your case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child in question simply studied Yusei with skeptical green eyes, but nodded blankly anyway, “And he’ll come here for a statement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he will.” Yusei told him with a firm nod, hands still clasped and his eyes still sharp as steel. “He’s going to help us figure out what we should do to keep you safe, legally, and how we should go about making sure you never, ever, end up back where you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say that Ushio will figure out what to do with her, and Carly’s fine with that, because if she goes to prison then at least Yusaku will have gotten out. And, hey, she can blog from prison! Prison news. It’ll be a big hit. Assuming the prison guards don’t beat her and take away her computer privileges. At least Yusei will visit her, because they’re friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friends. It still shakes her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku nods, giving his silent permission for that part of the plan, “And then what do you think will happen? Will this Officer Ushio take me away for witness protection?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly frowned. She hadn't thought about that possibility. In her mind, Yusaku being taken away had been the sign that they had lost, that he was going back to Den City and his therapist and probably dying a horrible death somewhere. It makes her nervous just thinking about it, and she didn’t like the idea of Yusaku leaving even if it was Ushio taking him to somewhere safe. Even if, objectively speaking, it probably was a better idea to let Yusaku go somewhere he’s safe, that doesn’t mean she has to like it. Or be comfortable with it, for that matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe she’s a little biased, but she honestly doesn’t think there’s anywhere safer in the world then by Team 5D’s side. And, frankly, she thinks she has a lot of very good reasons to think this. Jack was the king of dueling, and was wealthy and influential enough to make waves if he needed to. And so was Ms. Aki, who also had the benefit of having parents with political influence and herself having a medical degree. Oh, and Yusei only saved the world before, apparently. Not to mention the wealthy Rua and Ruka. And Crow had a crowbar, she thinks. He’s good with kids at least. She thinks she wouldn’t mind if Yusaku went to one of them. Or Martha, the nice orphanage lady that raised Jack and Yusei and Crow. She’s only met Martha once or twice, when Yusei would have her bring something over to her orphanage, but she thinks any woman that could raise such wonderful and amazing people could take good care of Yusaku. Although, thinking about it, Yusaku might not do too well with other kids...he’s a bit too closed off because of his trauma. He might need more individual help before he’s ready to live with other children…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s not the point right now, there’s no use speculating it before Ushio gets here. Besides, she needs to think about exactly what she’s going to tell him when he gets here, because right now she doesn’t have very much of a defense to keep her out of prison. Or maybe that’s just the anxiety talking. She doesn’t know. All she knows is that their plan isn’t all the way put together yet because Ushio isn’t here to help them figure out how to make the plan legal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, going by how steely determined Yusei is, she thinks he wouldn’t particularly care if it was legal or not if that meant keeping Yusaku safe from whatever horrific fate awaited him. Because Yusei is just like that sometimes and it’s something she’s learned to accept. Though she doesn’t think Ushio will appreciate it very much if Yusei puts Yusaku on the back of his duel rider and rides straight into parts unknown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if that’s Yusei’s backup plan, he doesn’t show it. He’s keeping very calm as he explains to Yusaku exactly what he thinks will happen once he calls Officer Ushio, an explanation that involved her getting arrested “for just a little while” and finding the safest place to hide Yusaku so he can avoid both the limelight and going back to Den City before he’s put under witness protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku didn’t look pleased with that last part, “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Yusei, for his part, was very calm as he tried to argue with Yusaku, “We might not have a choice, Yusaku. I don’t know what the protocol is for this. But I know that Ushio won’t let anything bad happen to you. You’ll be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Yusaku repeated, more firmly now, “I don’t trust him, and I don’t want to be with strangers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei frowns, holding his hands up in a show of surrender, speaking very gently, “I’ll see what I can do. But Yusaku, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust us. I promise. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young boy looked down, green eyes flickering with an emotion Carly couldn’t catch fast enough before it disappeared. When he looked back up he spoke with that same eerie calm she’s becoming startlingly used to. “And what if something does?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll come get you.” Yusei says it fiercely, the same way he says he’s going to stop the villain and save everyone. The same way that moved Yusaku enough for him to trust Yusei before, and the same one that is nearly moving her to tears now. Because Yusei is so strong. “No matter where you are, or what stands in my way, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Yusaku can’t help but be moved by such a bold declaration, his expression softening just the slightest as his face. His lips trembled for a moment, and he looked down at his feet again, and this time he didn’t look up, no protest leaving his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ushio will help you.” Yusei dropped both hands on Yusaku’s shoulders. “We’re not going to let anything happen to you. However terrifying and powerful the people that are chasing you are, I promise, it’s not enough to scare us. Much less defeat us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku still didn’t look up, but he bit his lip. Carly knew that look well, she’s seen it on a lot of kids before, a lot of times her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too many foster parents that broke their promises, she supposes. A foster kid kind of pain, where after hearing those kinds of promises dozens of times only to be left bitterly disappointed when it just ended in another abandonment. Yusaku thinks that Yusei is just full of hot air. That he’s just making more empty promises when he really doesn’t intend to find Yusaku at all, because people that don’t want to admit they’re abandoning you will tell you anything they think is kind, even if it’s a lie they don’t realize they’re telling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts that Yusaku lost faith in them so quickly, but it’s...fine.It’s fine, he’ll see soon enough. He doesn’t know what kind of person Yusei is yet. And he doesn’t know that Carly is more than familiar with the taste of his pain. They’ll prove themselves soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Officer Ushio.” She tells them, leaving to give them some privacy. She may have been the one that found Yusaku and gotten him out of that hell, but it’s clear to her that Yusei was the one that would break through the little boy’s defenses. He was better with children, after all, and he always knew what to say to help people. Meanwhile, Carly is just...awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she does what she can to help and pulls out her phone to contact Officer Ushio in a separate room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s never had to use the number before, though he has called </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> plenty of times when he thinks she’s done something illegal. He probably reads her blog, she guesses. Either way, she’s familiar enough with his curt phone habits, so it doesn’t faze her over much when he picks up the phone with a blunt, “What is it Nagisa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm…” Her brain blanks for a moment, automatically fuzzing when she hears the stern voice she associates with being in trouble. It takes a moment of fumbling before she can tentatively summon the courage to speak, “Um...ah...we’ll...you see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out.” He commands gruffly, “I’m on the clock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well! That’s perfect then! Because I need a policeman. Please…” She trails off, her free hand picking nervously at the edge of her shirt. She’s uncomfortable calling the cops on, well, herself. “Umm...Haha...Yusei asked me to call you. We have a...situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way.” He says immediately, hanging up without another word or even asking any details. She just sort of pulls away to stare at the phone after that, a brow raised and wondering just how often this poor man dealt with their nonsense if his first reaction was just to run towards them without any knowledge or details the moment they said something was happening. But then Carly remembers that most of the things he’s been forced to deal with are supernatural threats, and figures that he wouldn’t be any more prepared even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> the details. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly she feels great pity for Officer Ushio, who is the one that has to try explaining the supernatural events around team 5Ds to the law officers. It can’t be easy to twist clearly supernatural events to others, especially those who transferred in from outside of Neo-Domino. Or worse, the incurable skeptics that want a scientific explanation for what Goodwin pulled off. And while Carly is all for science explaining magic, after all Ms. Aki exists and she’s a medical expert and psychics are having their abilities studied and examined even now, but by goodness Carly can’t explain most of it and she imagines that Ushio isn’t in a better position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll probably be relieved when he gets here and sees a normal, if horrific and sad, problem compared to what he’s used to be subjected to by the others. Considering how often he’s forced to come up with clever solutions to legally deal with their problems he might even be able to handle the situation super easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe she’s just being too optimistic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, knowing that Ushio is on the way makes her relax a bit. Strangely enough. Even though that meant she was just that much closer to going to prison. Out of habit she tries to straighten up the apartment a little bit, not much, just putting up magazines and throwing away Yusaku’s empty nuggets box. She and Yusei tended to keep the apartment pretty tidy for the most part, unless Yusei got caught up in a project and left his wrenches everywhere, which he wasn’t doing before or after she’d left and </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t about to do now that he’s sitting next to Yusaku on the couch like the boy’s own personal guard dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much for them to say or do after that. Carly didn’t feel comfortable saying anything else, at any rate. Her phone was buzzing a mile a minute in her pocket, but she was scared to answer after what she’d just done to Jack. She was scared to even check and know that he was calling her back to demand answers. After a few minutes it stopped anyway, and she could only let out a puff of breath in relief. Her eyes flicker over to Yusaku’s huddled form again, frowning as she watches the young boy hold his legs to his chest and watch them both like they’re going to turn on him any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s understandable, she reminds herself. He’s used to being betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, oh no. That was such a sad thought it had her sniffing a bit, and her eyes were already wet with hot tears she had to wash away. Gosh, what was taking Officer Ushio so long? It’s only been a few minutes and already the wait was unbearable for her. She had to lay down and bury her face in her knees just to keep from thinking about it anymore. It was the most miserable twenty or so minutes in her entire life. Okay, that was an exaggeration, because she’s had some pretty heavy moments of despair, but this was definitely up there. Particularly since, to her mortification, she’s grown very fond of Yusaku very quickly. Because apparently it only takes one bad interaction and then a few hours of worry as you flee a city-state in order for you to develop a mom instinct you didn’t know you could even have. Wow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she’s Yusaku’s mom or anything! She doesn’t think she’s qualified to be a mother! Not that she doesn’t want kids! She actually does. Want kids she means. She wants a whole lot of them! She wants such a big family that none of her children will ever feel alone! Ever! Not ever! Maybe not twenty kids like she used to want. But, like, four. Four seems like a good number of kids. More than average. It’s just that she doesn’t know if she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> for those four kids yet. And she doesn’t know if she’s qualified for a kid who needs as much love and care as Yusaku. Not that she wouldn’t give him all the love and care in the world! She absolutely would! All of it! Because Yusaku is such a sweet little boy and he deserves all the love and care and attention in the whole, wide, world. With the best mom and the best dad in the best house with the best family and a little dog to cuddle him and maybe a cat too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly just doesn’t think she’s the best mom in the world, which is what Yusaku deserves. But that didn’t keep her from feeling what she thinks is a mom-instinct towards him. Because right now, in this moment, she thinks that if Ushio told her that he had to go back to Lecter she would zero hesitation drop everything and run away with Yusaku again and risk even worse prison time to get him somewhere safe and happy. She thinks that what moms are supposed to do, right? So she feels a little momish to him. And that makes her feel a little depressed, because whatever happens to Yusaku it’s not going to be staying with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dang it, Nagisa, you and your instant attachment issues are ruining you life again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...maybe Ushio will let her have visitation rights? She could ask Yusei to keep an eye on Yusaku and sometimes bring him to visit her. Ohhh, but that would be asking a lot of Yusei, and she’s already making him go through a lot just to help Yusaku. Asking him to keep interfering in whatever life Yusaku is going to have after this was just intrusive. She was just going to have to suck it up and take this as another blow to her attachment issues. Stupid Nagisa, this is what you get for running blindly without a plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Officer Ushio actually gets to the apartment it’s with a bang. He doesn’t knock, and apparently he has a key because the door is swinging open with force and bouncing against the wall as he storms into the building, probably assuming something disastrous and world ending is happening. Again. “Fudo! Nagisa! Are you-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trails off when he sees that they are, in fact, okay. And not only are they not being murdered or fighting a cult, but they’re sitting very calmly on the couch without any signs of fighting. He looks almost confused for a moment, like he doesn’t know why he’s here if there’s no devastation level threats happening to them. Then his eyes fall on Yusaku’s small and huddled form, and Carly can see the exact moments that it clicks with him why he’s here. From the subtle widening of his eyes, the tiny parting of his lips, and the silent, “Oh no…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming, Ushio.” Yusei takes over now, the default leader of their little group of Yusaku rescuers. He steps in front of Ushio, his stern face conveying the seriousness with which he’s treating the situation. “I’d like to talk to you in private for a moment to explain the situation. If you’d please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Yusei says it is polite, but Carly always got the feeling that Yusei’s politeness was unintentionally domineering. He’s just such a sharp and steely guy that even his compassion made him someone you naturally took orders from without even thinking about it. Or maybe she’s just a pushover and more of a follower than a leader. Either way, Ushio didn’t really protest, just nodding as his jaw clicks into place, “I don’t know what’s going on, Fudo, but you better have a good explanation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Yusei tells him confidently, closing the door behind Ushio and motioning for the man to follow him into the hallway. Carly sinks into the couch as the large man passes them, counting down the second until her arrest even as he turns the corner out of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku’s green eyes locked onto that corner, his expressionless little face not noticeably changed at all. Maybe his lips were pressed a little thinner? It was hard to say. She’s gotten good at reading cool expressions after hanging out with Yusei so much, but Yusaku is on a whole different level than Yusei. Like he’s taken all his emotions and bottled them up and hide them so deep inside that only the barest whiffs of them leak out. He does speak though, in the smallest voice, “He’s tall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Carly gives a shaky laugh. “Officer Ushio is the biggest, strongest, toughest cop I know. I think he used to watch the satellite pretty much by himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku’s eyes narrowed just the smallest bit, and Carly thinks that maybe she said something wrong. She didn’t know for sure though. Yusaku is too young to know about the history of Neo-Domino’s messy class system, right? He would’ve been just a little baby when everything with Goodwin happened. Just born probably. She wouldn’t even be surprised if Yusaku was born the day of or the day after.  He’s only six, after all. Anyway, he shouldn’t know about the complicated political structure of a city-state he wasn’t born in, especially not one from years ago. Not at six years old. Even if he is scary smart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s friendly though.” Carly tries to reassure Yusaku just in case, because at this rate she’ll do anything to make Yusaku feel better and also even she’s not sure what this child does and doesn’t know and it’s time to stop lying to herself about how intimidating this six year old she suddenly cares way too much about is. “He wasn’t, at first. But now he’s probably the best officer on the force. Or at least the most fair. He’s helped us...a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know if her words helped as much as she wanted them to, but Yusaku at least stopped glaring at the corner where Ushio disappeared. Instead his green eyes rolled towards her, staring with the same intensity Yusei sometimes levels on people. She thinks this might be good, maybe, because he easiest the smallest bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did...did she pass the test? Did she pass Yusaku’s trust test? Did he decide that, at the very least, she’s not trying to lie to him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That probably shouldn’t feel like such a massive victory. After all, the way Yusaku seems to think of things, he probably decided she’s too helpless to be trying to lie to him. But either way she feels a swell of pride regardless. So, riding the short wave of confidence this hopefully false conclusion gave her, she reaches out to pat the small boy’s back, only hesitating when she feels him tense beneath her touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly paused, a bit of guilt swelling in her stomach. Here she was, worrying about jail, when this whole thing must be super terrifying for Yusaku. And it’s not like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought of that. It was clear the whole time he was here, but suddenly it’s only just hitting her just how strongly that fear must be sitting in him. He must be terrified. He must have been terrified the whole time. He must be terrified he’ll have to stay, and terrified he’ll have to leave and just...just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no good in this situation, was there? No matter what happens Yusaku is still a traumatized little boy who was betrayed by someone he trusted, still a victim of kidnapping, and still having his whole life uprooted for probably not the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of compassion washes over her, and suddenly, jail is the last thing on her mind. She rubs his back, hoping the circles will comfort him, “Yusaku, we’re not going to let anyone hurt you. Yusei was serious about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku looked away, burying his face in his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusei was serious, you know.” Carly tells him, taking back her hand because she doesn’t think touching him is helping. “Even if you’re taken away...we’ll come get you. No matter how far away you are we’ll come get you. All you have to do is call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy only buries his face further, because whatever trust he has in her doesn’t compare to the despair that came with knowing Yusei planned on handing Yusaku off to wherever Ushio will take him after making such strong promises. She supposes to him it seems like Yusei lied to him after talking big. She wishes she could tell him just how serious her friend was being, how devoted Yusei is to promises like this, to friendships. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like she’s having the same thoughts over and over again. But maybe that’s just how helpless she is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio walks out from around the corner with a grimace on his face, like he wasn’t ready for what he heard and would rather the situation have been another literal apocalyptic event than what he was forced to hear. He moved, very slowly, towards Yusaku, looking tired as he kneeled on one knee, “Mr. Fujiki, my name is Officer Ushio, and I’d like to speak with you if that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.” Yusaku told him, not looking up from where his face is buried into his knees. “If you’re going to take me then just take me. Don’t pretend to be nice about it when you don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio, for what it’s worth, didn’t even flinch at the words, which is better than what Carly managed. Yusei slid from where he was probably hiding for a bit around the corner, slinking up next to her with a carefully cool expression. He’s watching, carefully, like a hawk watching a rabbit. She wouldn’t be surprised if the plan to let Ushio handle this goes out the window if there’s even so much as a hint of this going wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to.” Ushio spoke softly, more softly than she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard him speak. He rested his arm across his knee, leveling his dark eyes carefully on Yusaku’s face. “I won’t take you anywhere you don’t want to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That actually caused Yusaku to peek a single green eye up, the rest of his face hidden half behind his knee and half behind his blue fridge as he peered at the officer. “So you’ll let me stay here with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The “them” in question was most certainly Carly and Yusei, and Ushio knew it, because he glanced at them quickly before catching himself and going back to Yusaku. He spoke gently again as he tried to explain the situation, “I don’t think they’re qualified to take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Yusaku tells him coldly, his little hands tightening on his knees, “It doesn’t matter. All the qualified ones ever did was hurt me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold chill washes through her veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei’s jaw clicks, clenching so hard that Carly can almost imagine his teeth grinding. She can’t blame him. It was bad enough to hear his therapist was abusing him. Logically, that must mean that Yusaku’s foster parents or the orphanage were turning a blind eye. But this? This was all but confirmation of that fact. Confirmation that maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple </span>
  </em>
  <span>qualified people turned a blind eye to the suffering of a child that had already been through so much. Qualified peoples who were presumingly trained and certified, who probably went through all sorts of screening and legal agreements. And not one of them said anything. Or if they had it was too little, or too late. None of them had saved Yusaku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The officer seems to reach the same conclusion. His eyes pinch shut and he releases a long and low sigh, knowing that the situation is now somehow even worse than he expected, and that there’s going to be little he can do to reassure the boy in front of him if that’s the case. But he tries anyway, because that’s his job and Ushio is trying to be a better policeman for people like them, and someone needs to figure out how to legally help Yusaku and no one else can be trusted with the job but him, “Alright...then I’ll make sure you can stay here...if Yusei and Carly consent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words surprise her. They honestly, truly, surprise her. She didn’t...she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was an option. Like he said, neither she nor Yusei were really qualified. And, what’s more, Carly actively kidnapped this child. They’re strangers. They have no claim to him. He’s no blood relative, nor is he a child they knew before this. They’ve known him for half a day at most. But apparently it’s a lot more legal than she thought, which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> concerning for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, considering she was allowed to live on her own after she turned fourteen, she supposes she shouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised how easy it is. Still, it concerns her </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> how easy it is. Suddenly she is very, very, grateful that Jack and Yusei and Crow had Martha growing up, and that she was as wonderful as she was. Because Yusaku didn’t have a Martha. From the sounds of it, he didn’t have anything but a Goodwin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comparison makes her shutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glances towards Yusei, whose own widened and surprised eyes have calmed down. She doesn’t know what he’ll say to this, she just sort of dropped a kid on him today and she doesn’t think that he’s ready to just take one in. It’s a big responsibility to take care of a child, much less a traumatized child, and Yusaku...his case is even worse than most from the looks of it. She can’t ask him to do this, it was one thing to help a kid out, it was another to fully take responsibility for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she can assure him that it’s okay to say no, Yusei is already speaking, “I don’t mind if he stays here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio is a whole lot less surprised than she is. He just stands up, walking towards them, speaking lowly, “Fudo, are you sure about this? I know you like to help, but a kid is a big responsibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at him Ushio.” Yusei speaks just as lowly, the whispering barely audible to even her own ears, “Someone electrocuted that child and then set him up after, we can’t just abandon him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not abandoning him.” Ushio promised, laying one hand on his own hip and glancing back to where Yusaku is still curled up on the couch, watching them intently. “You’re just making the best decision for him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you. I know you think you’ve got this, and that the kid seems quiet and mature, but raising a kid with PTSD is a lot harder than it sounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.” Yusei states with a determined set to his jaw, “I grew up in an orphanage, Ushio, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I grew up helping take care of the smaller kids. I know how to take care of a child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsibility, it’s different Fudo.” Ushio emphasises carefully, keeping his eyes sharp on Yusei’s, “This isn’t helping out your foster mother with a few of the kids. He’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsibility. You’ll need to feed him, clothe him, make sure he takes baths, find him a school, find him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>therapist</span>
  </em>
  <span> and medications.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s going to want a therapist.” Carly unwisely speculates, causing both men to snap towards her. She sinks back a bit, trying to hide in her jacket like a turtle trying to hide in its shell, “Because his therapist was sabotaging his therapy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio rubs his forehead at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look.” Yusei sighs, crossing his arms, “I get it, you’re worried, but I can take care of this. If he only feels safe with me then I want to at least try to help him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio looked at Yusei, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>looked at him. It was a knowing sort of look, the kind that comes from knowing a person long enough to be able to spot things about them they’re not objective enough to spot in themselves. And then, because he’s Ushio and because there’s a kid involved, he speaks his mind, “Are you sure this isn’t about the Arcadia Movement?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly hissed, jerking back like she was slapped. Yusei’s eyes narrow dangerously, because if there’s one mindfield you don’t step on then it’s the Acardia Movement, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” Ushio clicks his tongue, eyes flickering back towards Yusaku, “You tend to get emotional when Arcadia comes up, and the kid’s injuries check out…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time that night a wash of pure horror ebbs it’s way through Carly’s veins, because that makes a terrifying amount of sense. A very terrifying amount of sense, so much sense that it was making her insides twist like a hot knife had been stabbed into them and was hooking her guts and pulling them away. And suddenly she’s a whole lot more terrified than she was even a moment ago, because Carly has a...a history with them. A history she can’t remember. They did something bad to her. Something so bad she can’t remember a whole week of her life because of it. A week she’s heard details about from her friends, but can’t remember herself. A week that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad that no one can tell her what happened to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s not even going into the stories she’s heard from Yusei and Ms. Aki, who had not too nice things to say about the leader, Divine. Or from Misty, whose brother died of...electrocution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bile builds in the back of Carly’s throat, trembling hands move up to cover her lips. It would be...so easy for Arcadia to be behind this. Divine wasn’t dead, he was just imprisoned. And even though he wasn’t allowed visitation, that didn’t mean that his devoted followers wouldn’t continue his work. Officially, the movement all those involved had either been arrested or taken to intense therapy, most in a psychiatric ward because they were a danger to themselves and others. Cleaning up a cult wasn’t easy, and any one of Divine’s followers could have slipped through the cracks. They could have tracked down more psychic children, restarted their efforts to build an army from the ground up. It’s not like there’s regulation so that people can keep track of psychic children yet. And most children don’t even know until they grow up a bit. Yusaku and the other five children could </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily</span>
  </em>
  <span> be psychic, and whatever was done to them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears build up in her eyes as things start to click together. She has no </span>
  <em>
    <span>proof</span>
  </em>
  <span> that what happened to Yusaku had anything to do with Arcadia, but the similarities were too striking. Whether it was them or not, a child was electrocuted. A child was kidnapped, and electrocuted, and now lived with the reminder permanently etched into his skin. And then he was thrown into the foster system where he got help, but it was only help as it suited Den City as a whole. It’s close enough. It’s so close that it stings and makes her want to empty her stomach all over the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, what if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Arcadia Movement?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could they do that to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods.” Her voice was cracked, muffed by her shaky hands. She felt wobbly, and suddenly all she wanted to do was wrap Yusaku in a blanket and never let him go, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t…” Yusei’s jaw pressed shut, frustration shining through his features, “It’s not about </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But your experience with them doesn’t help.” Ushio determined, dark eyes flickering over the both of them knowingly. “You think this kid is one of their victims.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei didn’t even say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he is, then it’s all the more reason to make absolutely sure you’re ready for this.” Ushio told them both with a click of his jaw. “This won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a traumatized child. It will be a child with severe enough trauma that he’ll live with it for the rest of his life. Even recovered he’ll be more severe than normal. And there’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>health</span>
  </em>
  <span> reports. You’ve seen them Fudo, you know what you’re in for if you take the kid in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly didn’t know, she hadn’t looked into those reports. She’d wanted to avoid anything to do with reporting Arcadia, leaving it to other reporters. Not that she’d gotten away without hearing a lot about the horrors of what the cult had subjected their victims to, but she hadn’t looked at the medical reports from after the fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knows Rua is scared of lighting now. Or at least getting close. He flinches when it storms sometimes, and he’d only been put through </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> session for a few minutes. She can only imagine what was going on with Yusaku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku, who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>six</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he was kidnapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts to think about, and she knows that she hasn't even begun to figure out what Yusaku would need. She doesn’t know a whole lot about biology or childhood development, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> know enough to recognize that Yusaku is absolutely not fully grown, and that lighting to the body has probably done some </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> things that can never be fully fixed even with Neo-Domino’s advanced medical technology. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misty’s brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>died.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly chokes down another sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what I’m in for.” Yusei tells Ushio evenly, not backing down at all, “Ushio...if this child </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a victim of Arcadia...then </span>
  <em>
    <span>who else</span>
  </em>
  <span> can take him in? Who in this world is ready for a traumatized </span>
  <em>
    <span>psychic</span>
  </em>
  <span> child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a good point that it almost kills whatever other argument that Ushio had. Because Yusei is right, there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> qualified to take Yusaku if that’s the case. No foster parents in the world are ready for that. It’s the reason the Arcadia Movement even got so big, because they were the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> group so far that was organized to help psychics. Ms. Aki was trying to change that, advocating for some sort of government approved organization to help them. A task that was easier said than done, because no one is certain how to handle psychics, or what to do with them, and Arcadia scared some people so badly that people are still side eyeing and just...not talking about the fact that they exist. There should be studies in place by now, but there weren’t, because Arcadia’s studies were being compared to the medical research done in WWII and it’s uncomfortable and the world is at a standstill on that. Not helping that fact is the knowledge that...well...the supernatural exists and all those stories about monsters and shadow realms are real and we have to scientifically explain them now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things are slow going, and no one is ready for a child like Yusaku. If Ushio takes him away it will be towards a facility. And Carly really, really, didn’t want that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t…” She chokes, hiccuping on her words. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> just leave him in a facility. Not after what his doctors did to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio looks uncomfortable now, a look that twists into frustration soon after, “We don’t know for sure he’s psychic, or that Arcadia is involved in this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can test it.” Yusei tells Ushio with a confident nod, unfolding his arms and taking a step forward, “I can call Aki and she’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than happy to come here and meet Yusaku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ms. Aki, who is a doctor and can take care of Yusaku. Ms. Aki, who is psychic and can probably tell if Yusaku is one as well. Ms. Aki, who was one of Arcadia’s many, many, victims and would know better than most how to empathize with Yusaku. Maybe not with shared pains, because she’s one of the very few that escaped with very little pain. She’d only been through a few sessions of electroshock therapy, she’d told Carly once when the reporter was finally brave enough to ask her fellow victim about her time as Arcadia’s mascot. It had been three sessions, and she hadn’t known anyone else had them, it was something she thought was unique to her, and she had consented to it because she was told they were accidents, or to help her learn control. And because Divine always personally comforted her after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not the same, but she probably knows the flavor of Yusaku’s pain better than any of them. Assuming that he’s really a victim of Arcadia. And if he isn’t? Well...he’s still too close for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if he isn’t psychic?” Ushio asks, as if he could hear her thoughts, “What then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we take him in until he trusts us enough to trust our judgement.” Yusei tells Ushio with a tone of finality, and Carly knows there’s nothing in the world that can sway him anymore. “And if it’s too much for Carly and I then we can ease him into living in Martha’s home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You could see the moment Ushio gave up trying to convince Yusei this wasn’t the best idea. His eyes closed, and his brows knitted together, and he let out a long breath as his shoulders slumped the slightest bit. When he cracks open his eyes he looks like he’s already just accepted this as a new part of his reality, “Alright, I’ll deal with this at the station and get the paperwork started, but don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> back out of this Fudo. I’m going to have to kiss a lot of legal ass and file massive amounts of paperwork because of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Yusei’s features eased, a smile tugging at his lips. “And Carly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a statement from the kid.” Ushio shrugged, his eyes flickering over her for a moment. “If I can get a confirmation that he consented to leaving with her and expressed fear of both law enforcement and his guardians I can use the fact you immediately called me to get her off light. Best case the kid can claim asylum. Worst case, they say she took irresponsible measures and gets off on two months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheer relief she felt at the knowledge she wouldn’t be going to prison should have made her feel better. But it didn’t. Instead she felt her shoulders slump, because the horror is still very much in her body and she doesn’t have the energy to feel happy when the situation at hand is so miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Yusei thanks the officer for her, probably recognizing her misery and coming to her rescue. “We appreciate the hard work you do Ushio, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” The man turns from them, going back to Yusaku, whose eyes had not left them the whole conversation. Ushio kneels in front of him again, voice tilting with as much softness than he could manage, “Mr. Fujiki, we talked about it, and Mr. Fudo and Ms. Nagisa said that they wouldn’t mind taking you in for however long you need.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku’s little shoulders untensed just the slightest, and his cool face almost softened for a moment. It was hard to tell, but it looked so much less severe than before. And when he nodded, he only sounded tired, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But.” Ushio raised a single finger, “Before I can let you stay here I need to take you down to the station for a statement and so I can run some paperwork. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku’s face hardened again, “No stations, no hospitals, no therapists.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio grimace, clicking his tongue, “I can’t leave you alone with them before I get permission, and you need a doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t go anywhere without them.” Yusaku insisted, hugging his knees. Green eyes flickered back to her, and Carly knew that she’d give into that demand easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio just sighed in misery, knowing that the child wasn’t budging. He looked back at Yusei and Carly, eyes tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Aki.” Yusei told Ushio reassuringly, “She’s a doctor, and we need her to confirm this anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Ushio bites out, doing a pretty good job keeping his frustrations in check. He glances over them again, before looking back to Yusaku, “I need to talk to you alone. Do you mind if they step out of the room so I can ask you some questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku looked warry for a moment, eyes narrowing at Ushio suspiciously. He counted on his fingers, the three digits flicking as he turned silent reasons over in his head. And once the third finger flicked he nodded, “Okay, but they don’t leave the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio nodded, glancing at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei grabbed her arm, leading her down the hallway and leaving Ushio to take Yusaku’s statement. Once they were far away he stopped, his hand still wrapped around her upper arm, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooo…” She groans, tears still stinging her eyes. She’s shaking a bit, and everything about her feels sick. Her skin feels too tight and her arms feel too long and she just wants to curl up in a ball and sleep. “Yuuuuseeeei…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” He sits her down on the floor, still standing over her even as he leans her back against the wall. “Just sit down for a moment and take some deep breaths, okay? I’ll call Aki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods, sucking in a shaky breath and trembling slightly. Yusei kneels down and holds out a hand to her expectantly, “I, um, need your phone...you broke mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly blinks dumbly for a moment before she flushes and reaches into her phone, fishing it out and handing it to Yusei. He takes it and looks at the screen, brows hitting his hairline when he looks at the screen, “Jack...really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly didn’t have time to ask him to elaborate. Yusei just shakes his head, scrolling through her phone and sorting through her contacts before he stands up and holds the phone to his ear. He paces for a bit, walking up and down the hall impatiently before he finally gets an answer, “Aki, it’s Yusei, and we have a situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ms. Aki’s arrival wasn’t unlike the arrival of a hurricane. The dread could be felt in the air from the moment you learned of her coming, and every ticking moment that passed until she descended upon your doorstep made the air feel heavier from the pressure of heavy rain that hasn’t fallen yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly doesn’t even think Aki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neo-Domino, that’s the scary part. But within an </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Yusei calling her the woman arrived at their apartment in a smart pencil skirt and blouse, her hair done up, and her doctor’s coat hanging off her shoulders and a briefcase in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was serious business, and the normally friendly, if subdued, woman that Carly had become acquainted with was replaced by one of deadly seriousness. When Carly greeted her, all Aki did was give an acknowledging nod before asking, quite seriously, “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For her part Carly decided it was wiser to step out of the way of the raging storm. As she stepped aside, Ms. Aki locked eyes with Yusei. Her expression softened, for a moment, and she resembled the friendly woman that Carly has come to know. But then her face pinched again as her brown eyes flickered over Ushio, and she remembered why she was here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heels clicked against their wooden flooring as she entered, and Carly couldn’t help but flinch at the sound. There was just something so intimidating about sharp heels hitting the floor, like someone was going to destroy you with their sheer power. And Ms. Aki could do it too, she really could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku looked up at the sound, his green eyes landing on Aki and immediately squinting in suspicion. That’d told him that a doctor was coming, one they trusted, but he’d been no more comforted than he had been with news of Ushio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Aki had been made aware of this well before she arrived. So when she spotted Yusaku her face painted with a kind smile. She stepped forward, kneeling in front of the couch and meeting the young boy on his level, pushing aside her briefcase and laying her hands on her legging covered knees, “Hello Yusaku, my name is Izayoi Aki, and I'm here to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku hugged his knees to his chest, green eyes gazing at Aki with something not quite wariness, but not quite trust, either, “...hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki kept her kind smile in place, red painted nails tapping on her knees as she spoke with more enthusiasm than Carly thinks she could manage knowing what she knows now, “I'm a doctor, and I just want to make sure you're healthy and okay. Alright? Then we can help you move in with Yusei and Carly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue haired boy bit his lip, glancing over at Carly and Yusei, as if checking with them whether or not this woman can actually be trusted. Yusei nodded his head silently, blue eyes burning into Yusaku. Carly followed his example, giving a shaky thumbs up to the boy and hoping that this would go well. And, to her relief, Yusaku’s shoulders untensed as he looked back at Aki, “...okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red haired woman sighed in relief, reaching out to flick open her briefcase, “This won’t take long at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku tilted his head at warrily, a question in his blank gaze. He stared at the doctor, like he was debating whether or not he'll let Aki touch him. He flickered his fingers, ticking them up to three, before finally asking, “ ...Will the exam hurt? I didn't like the last doctor. It hurt when he said it wouldn't.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words caused Aki to pause as she set up her equipment. Brown eyes flickered for a moment, looking away long enough for a flash of disapproval and anger to pass them by before the woman turned back to face the scared little boy, “No, nothing that should hurt today. No shots, maybe a sting if you have a cut. But nothing that should hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku didn’t look very comforted by the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Aki noticed then she didn’t comment. Instead she fumbled through her briefcase for a bit before  pulling out a stethoscope, “Can I listen to your heartbeat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly could see Yusaku debating internally for a long moment. She honestly expected him to say no, but instead he nods, uncurling himself from his fetal position and scooting to sit on the edge of the couch, tiny, scarred feet dangling over the edge, shirt slipping enough off his shoulder to reveal e</span>
  <em>
    <span>ven more</span>
  </em>
  <span> scars spidering across his skin, “...yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki’s lips pressed into a thin line at the sight of the scars. She ended up having to look away again, expression caught between revulsion and absolute fury before she composes herself. And Carly didn’t blame her. The sight of the gruesome scars makes her own stomach twist. She doesn't know how Aki composes herself so fast and turns back to press the stethoscope against Yusaku's chest, but Carly is in awe of her strength, “Hold your breath for me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku gave a little nod, sucking in a tiny breath as he held his shirt in place. He shivered a little when Aki placed the cold meatal against his chest, but otherwise had nothing to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly risked a glance at the other silent observers in the room, watching Yusei’s grim face and clenched fists and Ushio’s furrowed brow before she braved glancing back at the brutal sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki clicked her tongue in the way she did when she didn’t like what she was hearing. She pulled away the stethoscope, voice admirably calm as she gave her verbal report, “It's nothing I didn't expect to hear…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally Carly wouldn’t claim to know Ms. Aki enough to be able to examine what she means when she says stuff. But Carly knows enough about pain to know Yusaku can’t be alright, so the seemingly good statement took on a dark meaning in her ears. It meant that Aki’s fears were confirmed, whatever those fears were, and Carly’s observation was only further proven when Yusei had to look away for a moment to hide his fury knitted brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki turns back to Yusaku, giving that same kind smile she’s been carefully keeping for the little boy’s benefit. Her brown eyes crinkle, and her hair crowns her face, and she looks really pretty right now. She’s always looked beautiful as far as Carly is concerned, and she doesn’t know how Aki manages to look so beautiful and put together right now. She’s a mess, but Aki is the picture of what a kind doctor should be right now, “Tell me, Yusaku, does your body sometimes hurt? Maybe for no reason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly hopes, prays, for the situation to not get worse somehow. Which was impressive, because she didn’t think that was possible. But her hopes are dashed when Yusaku bites his little lip, looking more vulnerable than he has since she met him, “...Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Ushio had tightened his jaw at that. He’s seen worse, after all, he handled the Arcadia Movement arrests himself. But, somehow, Carly can’t imagine something like this ever getting any easier. Not even for tough guys like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yusaku made it worse as he paused, as if he felt the need to clarify, “...My body always hurts. Sometimes more, sometimes less. But it never stops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki was barely keeping her friendly face on, her painted nails digging into her knees as she does an admirable job hiding her fury, “And how long has your body felt like this, Yusaku? And did your doctor give you medicines for it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ... A while. Since I was six. I’m gonna be seven soon.” Yusaku bit his lip, hugging his legs again and resting his chin on his knees. He hummed, probably thinking back on his medicine as his green eyes flickered over Aki again and he let out a calming breath, “The doctor gave me some medicine. But...it doesn't help much. And...my foster parents  don't always give it to me, even when I remind them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly’s heart twisted not for the first time since this all began. At some point she should stop feeling this way, but it just doesn’t. It’s like every moment just gets worse and worse. Even the things she already knew or figured out, because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yusaku</span>
  </em>
  <span> confirming it for herself. And there’s just something horrible about watching a little boy kick scarred feet that can’t reach the floor and softly say, “... They don't like when I remind them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei let out a long breath from somewhere beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clicking her tongue, Aki was unable to hide her disapproval this time. “Well! Your doctor and foster parents don't sound very smart, do they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy stared at his hanging feet, shaking his head, “No... they don't.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki glanced back at them, her brown eyes enlight with that same fury she’d been hiding since she entered the apartment. All Carly could do was nod in agreement, shoulders slumped helplessly. Aki’s lips pressed into a thin line, but she once again was able to pull her face back into that kind smile before she turned back to Yusaku, “Well! It's a good thing I'm going to be your doctor from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to emphasize her point, Aki pulled out an eye light, humming as she used it to examine Yusaku's eyes. Checking for dilation or something that Carly was somewhat familiar with, having glasses and all. She watched carefully as the rose haired woman hummed, pulling the instrument from one eye to another. Then she spoke idly, almost casually, “You know, sometimes my body hurts for no reason too. That's why I know what to do better than other doctors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tell-tale widening of green eyes. Yusaku’s hands easing off his knees as he glanced over at the doctor, trying not to squint when she shines the light in his furthest eye, “...Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki nodded as she puts away the eye light, folding her hand over her breasts as she abandons it the tool, undoing the first button of her blouse to show off her neck, showing the faintest white lines of lichtenberg fingers, much less gruesome than Yusaku's and faded into fine lines, but still there. Evidence of a life spent by Divine’s side. Evidence of a time where she would willingly test herself under the belief that it was only her. That the electrocutions were only accidents. A mistake that would mar her skin forever, a bitter reminder of a first love she regrets she’d once told Carly during a late night between girls. “It was only three times...but...sometimes it hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green eyes went wide as the boy saw Aki's scars, nice and white like spider silk. They were unlike his jarring, searing pink marks. He brought one tiny hand up to rub his neck, the other reaching out as if to touch Aki's neck. Then he froze as he realized he shouldn't touch Aki without her permission, and drew his hand back before he could cross that line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay.” Aki spoke softly, her voice tinting with something mournful and distant. A bittersweet tang, a soft pain. If Carly wasn’t out of tears to shed, then it would bring tears to her eyes. “You can touch them. They don't hurt me anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tentatively taking her permission, Yusaku reaches out his hand to lightly brush along the scars on Aki's chest, a small look of wonder coloring his otherwise blank face. After a few moments he spoke again, softly, with a tint of hope that Carly hadn’t otherwise heard from him before this, and no small amount of the vulnerability she’d heard back in the bathroom when all of this started, “...Will mine look like yours, someday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki winched lightly, as did Carly herself, because Yusaku's scars are much more gruesome than Aki’s were when they were fresh and new. But the woman doesn’t say that, instead she gives a shaky smile to the little boy, “With enough time and work. But you have to take care of them. I'm sure Yusei will buy you the creams you need. After all, he has them on his ankles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku’s eyes widened again, his head snapping back to them, green orbs locking onto Yusei. The man in question hadn’t turned back around until now, but he is turning back to face the little boy, blue eyes locking with green. There’s a spark of hope in Yusaku, like he thinks that maybe, if this is true, that maybe Yusei will understand him. Understand him the way his foster parents didn’t. And Yusei must see that, because he gives a jerking nod. Slowly, very slowly, hope bled into Yusaku again, and his voice had a twinge of emotion in his voice, “...Okay. I'll take care of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki nodded, reaching out her hands to brush Yusaku's hair behind his ears and turn his head back to her. He let her, staring at the woman with slightly parted lips and watery eyes. Brown eyes stared deeply into green, and Aki spoke with a soothing tone, “Good, now. Yusaku, I have one more examination I want to take. But it might make your head hurt a little at first. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wonder in Yusaku’s face faded a bit, his features becoming unsure for a long, long moment at the promise of pain. He frowns, lips trembling a bit, but he sucks in a breath and speaks with a lot more courage that Carly would have. It’s brittle, soft, but it’s brave, “...Will you hold my hand, when it hurts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly sniffs, resisting the urge to go over and hold Yusaku’s hand herself. And she wants to, she really does. But this is too important to interfere with, and Yusaku asked Aki, not her. And, really, she should just be glad that he’s come to trust Aki that much at all. It’s a tall order for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Carly wishes she were the one holding him and whipping away his tears. She wants Yusaku to look at her like that, with that same hope and wonder that he’d leveled at Yusei and Aki. She wants to be a voice of hope, a source of trust that he’d rely on. It’s a petty bit of jealousy, and most certainly not the time or priority, but a part of her feels a pang knowing that Aki so effectively earned her way into Yusaku’s heart when Carly was the one who found a little boy alone in the bathroom, who let him vomit on her and risked her life and freedom sneaking him here. She’s not angry, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she doesn’t expect a reward. It’s just that...she’s come to care for this little boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> in so little time. She can’t help but wish that she was the one Yusaku took comfort in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the jealousy doesn’t last long, because Yusaku is still the priority in her heart, and Aki knows his pain better than Carly ever will. So she lets it go, watching helplessly as Aki presses her forehead against Yusaku's, looking like she could be his mother fondly showing affection as she comforts him, “Yes. And the moment you ask me to stop, I stop? Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Yusaku grips his tiny hands around Aki's larger one, green eyes sparkling as they meet brown, “Promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Aki nods, moving one hand to lay over Yusaku's, the other still pressed to his temple and her forehead. She lets out a deep breath, calming herself and letting her eyes slip closed before she speaks again, “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku gives a jerking nod. Green eyes slip shut, and he sucks in three large, deep, breaths before replying gingerly, “...Yeah. I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki nods against Yusaku’s forehead, and then all goes still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Carly doesn’t know what she’s supposed to be expecting. Nothing happens, and nothing feels like it changes. Her eyes flicker around nervously, falling to Yusei and Ushio as she waits for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to happen. But both of her fellow observers are just as tense and uncertain as she is, the two of them sharing tense looks with arms crossed over their chests and bodies tense as a coil ready to spring at the slightest bit of tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Aki gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly barely has time to whirl back around before the TV explodes out of nowhere, sending glass flying and sparks raining. Yusei shouts, diving for Aki and pulling her away from Yusaku, but not before Carly’s cell phone explodes in her pocket, gone forever as it burns the inside of her pocket. She yelps, struggling as a small shock not unlike a stun gun burns through her for a moment. But it passes, even if there are tears in her eyes and an exploded cell phone in her pocket by the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio grunts, digging out his own phone, which similarly exploded. On the desk not far away, Yusei’s laptop is nothing but a crisp now. A smoking husk of broken glass and burned plastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, no one moves. Everyone is staring with wide eyes, tense and frozen, uncertain what to do after what happened. Eyes flicker all around the room, the adults all looking to one another for answers. Aki lies in Yusei’s arms, perhaps the most surprised. Carly wonders, for a moment, what she saw. But that all leaves her mind within a second when she hears Yusaku sniffing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy in question is shaking a little, tears pooling in his eyes as he grips his knees tightly. He looks ashamed of himself, and so, so, scared. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly’s heart hurts, and she feels so much love and empathy for Yusaku that she can’t help the tears that spring into her own eyes. Without thinking she flies over to Yusaku, wrapping her arms around him even as his little body shakes and resting her cheek on top of his head, “Shhh, no Yusaku. That was all part of the test. You passed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku stiffened, freezing for a moment. Then, sniffing, he turned his head to blink up at her in confusion, “I...passed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki spoke this time, pulling away from Yusei’s hold and nodding her head, a friendly smile returning to her face, “Yes! You passed! I learned what I needed to help you. So don't be upset, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...are you sure?” Bringing his free hand up to wipe his eyes, Yusaku looked so small and uncertain that, for the first time since the bathroom, he looked like the scared little six year old he actually was. He sniffled, whipping the tears he refused to shed on his sleeve, sniffing as he tried to bring his face back to the cool expression he was used to. Trying and failing, “People got mad and scared, when I broke stuff like that. I did my best...not to do it anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, as if Yusaku hadn't hurt her enough just by being in this situation, he went in for the metaphorical kill. His voice titled down, and as quiet as a mouse he confessed. “...People didn't want me, when I did that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki looking away again, fury painted across her features. Carly could do nothing but try to hug the feelings of love and appreciation into Yusaku, hoping her arms alone drown those feelings away and make him forget them. When Aki composed herself, really composed herself, she pulled away from Yusei, brushing her skirt and standing up with an attempt at a smile working onto her face, “There's nothing wrong with you. You're just a psychic, like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Psy...chic?” Yusaku sniffed one last time. He looked up, eyes drying again, his head tilting curiously as he stared at Aki, brow furrowing as he cleaned the last of the tears from his eyes, “...I don't know that word. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, we learn new words all the time.” Aki stepped back up to the couch, kneeling down and taking Yusaku’s hand between her own, rubbing her thumb over Yusaku's knuckles. “Psychics are...people who can use their heads to do things they wouldn't normally be able to. It takes all different kinds of forms. You can make TVs go out, and I...I can bring pictures I see to life for a little bit. Like in duel monsters? I can make the holograms real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as close to honest as they were getting, though Ushio and Yusei both rubbed their heads at the explanation. Both looked so out of their depth right. Or, rather, they look like they’ve both determined there was nothing more than could do to comfort Yusaku than what the two women were doing, so they left it up to them. And that’s more than fine with Carly, she’s content to sit here and love Yusaku until he’s not sad anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Can two people do the same thing?” There’s an uncertain frown on Yusaku’s face, like he’s not certain what to make of the words Aki shared with him. But he seemed to accept that she knew more than him as well, so he simply shared a small tidbit, “I brought a duel monster out of a computer, once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Carly shouldn’t be surprised. And yet somehow she absolutely is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you?” Aki hums, tapping a finger to her lip, “That's unusual, I need the full hologram...but...maybe...you're a little like me then. Or just very similar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki stopped short again, sharing a long look with Yusei, who merely shook his head grimly. Then Aki’s brown eyes flickered to Carly, who similarly didn’t have an answer to give. Disappointed, Aki clicks her tongue, turning back to Yusaku, “Do you remember when you did this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was a couple months ago.” Yusaku looked down at his lap, folding his hands as he spoke, “My foster parents left for work, and the babysitter had the computer on a video channel for me to watch stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki nodded, but didn’t say anything, merely urging him to go on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku nodded, continuing his narrative, face slowly going back to the emotionless state she’d become used to, “I was watching... a commercial about some cards, and I remember liking one of the monsters. Ghoststrick Greaper. So, I reached my hand to touch the screen. And then... everything went fuzzy, and then went weird and kept coming in and out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku waved his hand dismissively, “Then I just...pulled the monster I liked out of the computer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy paused then, side eyeing Aki as he stated, very seriously, “I put it back right after. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly could have laughed, the situation was just that absurd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> concerned, squeezing his fist shut and sighing in pure exhaustion. But he didn’t look half as tired as Ushio, who was still standing out of Yusaku’s sight, looking down mournfully at his cell phone as he slowly realized that he was absolutely going to be wrapped up in yet another Arcadia plot. He was probably also planning on committing murder against Divine. Divine couldn’t have possibly planned this, but she thinks it’ll make Ushio feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki, remaining the only one here that was really qualified to say anything on the subject anymore, took a deep, calming, breath. She smiled again, because she’s more powerful than the Egyptian God cards, apparently. “You didn't do anything wrong, Yusaku. It's perfectly normal for a psychic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, maybe because Aki realized that they all </span>
  <em>
    <span>really needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about this, Aki looked at every adult in the room and then turned back to Yusaku, “I'm just going to talk to the others for a minute about how we'll take care of you, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku froze at that, lips pressing before speaking up again, a soft demand in his voice, “You'll still be in the house, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor didn’t even blink, swiftly standing up and brushing her skirt, giving Yusaku a reassuring smile, “We won't even leave the room. We're just going to talk about what medicines you need and how fast we can get you fostered, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy’s lips thinned even more, his green eyes burning into Aki as he spoke, “I wanna stay with Yusei and Carly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unexpected warmth spread through Carly’s heart, and this time tears nearly leaked from her eyes for a whole different reason than before. Her insides twisted with something a lot more fuzzy, and the love she felt growing more and more for this small boy she rescued bloomed into something all encompassing and endless. And Carly knew, in that moment, she was never going to stop loving Fujiki Yusaku. Not ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you're going to.” Aki promised, and Carly felt such appreciation for this woman that all she could do was sniff and swear that she would be Aki’s best gal pal and do anything she needed for this. “Because I'm going to help them keep you. But in order for them to be able to foster you Ushio and I are going to need to help them. So I need to tell them how to take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Yusaku relaxed in her arms. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki nodded, giving Carly a look, “We’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly was reluctant to let go of Yusaku, but she did, knowing that they really did need to talk. So she released him, letting her arms fall away as she stood up and padded away from the couch. Yusaku nodded as they pulled away, pulling his legs back to his chest, keeping his attention on them like a hawk watching a mouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four adults converged together in a tight circle in the corner furthest from the couch. Still in sight, but far enough that Yusaku couldn’t realistically overhear their whispering. Carly looked up, meeting each of their eyes, waiting for the ice to break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Ushio who broke the silence, letting out a low, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Was Yusei’s exhausted sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki’s anger returned full force, her face drawn tight in fury and her hands clenched at her side, “Do you know who…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a question Carly could answer, “Den City covered everything up. We don’t know who took him, only that he was gone for six months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer did absolutely nothing to comfort the others. It, in fact, only made them more frustrated and angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know it’s Arcadia.” Yusei was the one keeping the peace now, looking to Aki and reaching out a comforting hand to lay on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Whether it is or isn’t them, we’ll find them and bring them to justice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki didn’t say anything, she just pressed her forehead to Yusei’s shoulder and brought her hands up to wrap around his wrist, taking comfort in the simple reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be a lot of work.” Ushio rubbed his forehead. He looks like he’d aged ten years and gone a week without sleep in just these few hours. His dark eyes flickered over her, “Nagisa, do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> else you can give me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll...send you my research.” Carly promised. Damn her blog, this was far more important, and if what she’d found could help even a little bit then she wouldn’t just stand by. She’s not the person who prioritised a story over people. Not anymore. “And I have clothes. The ones he threw up on. I think you can test those for whatever his therapist gave him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio made an impressed hum, rubbing his chin, “Good work Nagisa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll test them too.” Aki spoke, pulling away from Yusei’s chest, a fire burning in her eyes as she stepped forward, “Whoever this man is, I’m bringing him down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can test them too, but remember that I’m the one making arrests.” Ushio told her, looking over the group, “Right now you three just focus on taking care of the kid and keeping him safe. I repeat, let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> focus on the legal parts. We don’t want to mess this up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei opened his mouth, as if to protest. But the sound of a crash interrupted him as soon as he parted his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all jumped, whirling around. Yusaku had jumped for the couch at the sound, now standing with a piece of broken glass in his hands as he pointed it threateningly towards the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, in front of the broken window, there stood Jack, rolling to his feet and looking alarmed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are none of your phones connecting?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yusaku: [Points to Team 5Ds] This is my reporter mom Carly, and my star dad Yusei, and my rose mom Aki, and my cop uncle Ushio. <br/>Team 5Ds: [Signing adoption papers] We sure are son. </p><p>Aki: [Hears Arcadia] I'm coming right now and I will break time to do it.</p><p>Yusaku in episode one of Vrains: [when his link sense happens] What is this sensation?<br/>BBell that same episode: How the fuck did you go ten years without noticing that when you spend all your time on the internet?<br/>BBell's brain: He was talking about not knowing what was attacking him.<br/>BBell: Pretty sure he wasn't.<br/>Brain: Other explanation is bad writing.<br/>BBell: [Defeated] He was talking about not knowing what was attacking him. </p><p>How about that misunderstanding huh? Oh, you think I mean Arcaida? Pshhhhhhhht. I mea Jack. He thought the world was probably ending or something.</p><p>Thanks again to Katias for helping me with Yusaku and Aki's dialog. Also for betaing for me. You are my lifeblood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jack stands it is in the glory of the light, the sun had long set in the sky, but somehow there was light haloing him anyway. It took Carly more than a moment to realize that’s because there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>helicopter</span>
  </em>
  <span> outside. And then she realizes, with a start and no small amount of anxiety, that Jack had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>jumped from a helicopter and through their window</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When the blonde king of dueling stood, his eyes immediately roamed their surroundings, flickering over each of the adults before him, as if to gauge whether or not they’re really who he thinks they are. It doesn’t escape Carly’s notice that he already has his duel disk ready, having come in expecting a fight, probably, not unlike Officer Ushio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes something warm bubble inside of her. Maybe Jack hadn’t come solely for her, probably thinking Yusei was in danger as well, but it still warms her heart to know that he would drop everything and come for them in a moment’s notice if he thought they were in danger. He really was a gallant king beneath all the drama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought is immediately followed by searing guilt, because oh no, he dropped everything to fly to them thinking they were in danger and it’s all her fault because she didn’t want to answer her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had determined there was no danger being had and no end of the world plots being enacted, Jack's violet eyes glared accusingly out at the group, as if judging them for the sin of not answering their cell phones. "The world </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> be ending if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ignored</span>
  </em>
  <span> the calls and texts of the great Jack Atlas 638 times!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Yusei who responded first, sighing like all the energy had been sucked out of his very soul. “Jack, we’re okay. We just...had an important situation to deal with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too important to answer your phone?!” Jack demands, crossing his arms over his chest with a displeased huff, falling into his same angry stance. His eyes glanced around again, as if to make double sure that there wasn’t actually any hidden apocalypse in their apartment to justify their nonsense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Jack’s eyes landed on Yusaku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku...who is six...and wielding a long piece of broken glass at Jack like a weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusaku put that down!” She bursts immediately, because the baby has a piece of broken glass! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Kids aren’t supposed to have sharp objects and especially broken glass! “That’s dangerous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yusaku’s green eyes were glaring at Jack fiercely, his hold on that glass not wavering as both hands grasped around the edge he was holding. The sight filled her with more anxiety than she thinks she can physically handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei stepped up, a single hand out, looking like he was going to try and ease Yusaku’s very reasonable fear and comfort the glass from his hands. But Jack spoke first, his hands now on his hips, violet eyes flickering over Yusaku’s tiny form, “Do you even know how to wield a knife?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can still cut you.” Yusaku’s lips thinned, eyes knitting together just the slightest bit. He raised the glass a little higher, green eyes flickering off of Jack for a moment and looking over the group. Yusei nodded then, trying to reassure the child that, no, this man wasn’t dangerous. It almost works, because Yusaku, though reluctant, tentatively lowers the glass just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m interested in seeing you try.” Jack says, and immediately Yusaku’s face closes off again, falling into that same guarded stoney expression as he raises his weapon once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come over here and you will.” Yusaku challenges coolly, his green eyes narrowed dangerously in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cutting</span>
  </em>
  <span> glare. He raised the glass again just a bit, so that the tip shined underneath the light from outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough.” Officer Ushio stepped forward, standing between Jack and Yusaku, kneeling down in front of the young boy and gently holding out his hand, beckoning the child to hand over the makeshift weapon. Yusaku hesitated once again, his eyes flickering back over the adults in the room, each of whom were nodding along frantically, before he reluctantly handed over the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio wrapped his hand around it, the fingerless gloves protecting his skin in the way it wouldn’t have protected Yusaku’s. He drew it away, out of reach, and then pat Yusaku’s head gently, “It’s okay, this man isn’t a threat, just an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack Atlas is no fool!” Jack bristled, simmering with fresh rage all over again, stomping his foot just for emphasis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could have fooled me.” Ushio muttered slowly. Aki also muttered the same words at the same time, but Jack didn’t seem to hear her, too focused on being angry at Ushio as he stomped his foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku, for his part, had leaned into Officer Ushio’s touch, the giant hand spread across the top of the boy’s crown, fingers mixed with hair. It set like a helmet on his head, and Yusaku seemed to crave that small approval because he didn’t do anything to move it as Ushio turned to bicker with Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough!” Aki stepped forward, her brown eyes narrowed on Jack, hands coming to rest on her hips. “Jack, what do you think you’re doing. Don’t you have some event going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> Carly and Yusei were in danger.” Jack snapped, crossing his arms over his chest again and narrowing his eyes on the three of them. “Yusei said there was a situation! Then his phone disconnected and Carly wouldn’t answer, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>phone went disconnected. Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>your phones disconnected!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stomach kerning with guilt, Carly raised a shaking hand, trying to stop the fight that looked like it was about to erupt between her friends, “Ah...um...actually...ah...that was my fault. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t your fault Carly.” Aki told her without even glancing away from Jack. Carly winched a bit, because she figures Aki thought she was blaming herself for Yusaku blowing up the phones when, really, Carly had been ghosting Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the child anway?” Jack asked, turning to where Yusaku stood still under Ushio’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms Nagisa kidnapped me.” Yusaku told him bluntly, face blankly staring at the king, hands now gripping the front of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly felt pure horror wash over her at the words. She sputtered badly, waving her hands as she suddenly felt the panic was over her, “Yusaku no! Rescued you! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>rescued you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack raised a single eyebrow at that, turning to face the rest of the adults in the room with an unusually flat expression. Carly could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the judgement raining down on them, the silent demand for an answer to what the heck was going on heavy in the air. But Carly’s tongue is suddenly tied, and all she can do is wordlessly sputter a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Yusei was more than used to facing Jack. So he came to Carly’s rescue and took a step up, grabbing Jack by the elbow, pulling him to the side to probably explain to Jack that the team has a child now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god, they have a child now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god they have a child now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t had time to really process this fact with everything that was going on. But she, Yusei, and maybe Aki all basically agreed to raise a child together. At the very least she and Yusei agreed. But what did that mean? Were they just going to foster him? And if so then for how long? Forever? She doesn’t know, she hasn’t had time to think. All she wanted was a safe place for Yusaku right now, immediately, without any uncertainty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the very least fostering is happening. She and Yusei are going to foster a child together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you had asked Carly this morning how she pictured her day going, fostering a child with her roommate would be the last thing she’d answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly looked around their apartment, trying to figure out where they would even put Yusaku. This apartment was the same one Yusei has been living in ever since the satellite and the rest of Neo-Domino joined together. Just now it’s her and Yusei instead of Yusei and his brothers and that nice Bruno man for a little while. Still, while it works for a few adults who don’t mind rubbing elbows together, now she can’t help but wonder if this place is safe for a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not the worst place, she reminds herself. There was a bit of time where she lived underneath a bridge. And she’ll never forget that she was living out of her car for a long, long, time. But Yusaku isn’t an adult. He’s a traumatized child. He’s going to need...need...beds, and toys, and...and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she might need a parenting book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Aki…” She looks towards her...friend? Friend. She looks at her friend and maybe fellow foster mother, “I think I’m going to need parenting books.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki startles at that, and her lips part just so. Brown eyes flicker to Carly, the surprise is clear on the other woman’s pretty face. The same realization Carly just had is dawning on her, and reality is catching up with Aki now. She looks back at Yusaku, who still hasn’t removed Ushio’s hand from his head, her cheeks pinking as she stares and stares. A breathy little “oh” leaves her lips, and her hands clasp in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going to be like Rua and Ruka.” Carly reminds her, poking her fingers together. “They weren’t...they were twice his age, and they had parents even if they weren’t around a lot. They were independent and you guys were only watching them. We’ll be...foster parents. We’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsible for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Aki isn’t listening to her. She’s in her own little world, eyes locked on Yusaku, blush still painting her pretty features and hands still clasped. Carly knows that look. Aki is fantasising. The way </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> used to fantasize about having a big family with Jack. The reporter stares for a moment, blinking dumbly and wondering what is going on in that girl’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she follows Aki’s eyes more closely and sees that she’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> staring at Yusaku. She’s also sometimes letting her eyes flicker to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yusei. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sputters in surprised for a moment, totally shocked by the realization. Struggling to understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>when that happened.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she reexamines literally everything she knows about Aki and Yusei’s relationship from the moment they met at the arena to right now, and she can only let out a long “oohhhhh” in realization, because yeah, that makes so much sense. Like, a lot of sense. So much sense that now she feels really dumb she hadn’t caught on earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly watches Aki for a moment, still caught up in whatever daydream she’s having now about she, Yusei, and their new son Yusaku, and she can’t help but chuckle a bit because the poor woman still hasn’t broken out of it yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, you poor woman.” Carly shakes her head with empathy, “You got it baaaaad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s pretty funny seeing this from the outside looking in, especially on such a gorgeous and professional and next level woman like Aki. It makes Carly feel a bit better about the times she got lost in fantasies about Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Jack...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly lets her eyes flicker back towards the men in the room, biting her lip when she realizes Jack isn’t speaking to Yusei anymore. He seemed to have pulled away from the shorter man, his violet eyes studying Yusaku intently. The young woman felt her throat tighten at the serious expression on his face. She couldn’t help but hyperfixate on the set of his jaw, the way his arms crossed over his chest, the way his eyes were set into his usual glare. A part of her is scared, she realizes with a jerk. She’s terrified of what Jack will think about Yusaku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku doesn’t seem to share her fear at all. He meets Jack’s gaze with his own, stone face as strong as it’s ever been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please get along, she begs mentally,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack walks up to Yusaku, that look still on his face. Yusei steps up beside him, hand raising to rest on the taller man’s back, “Yusaku, this is Jack Atlas, one of my brothers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku stares for a bit, head slightly tilted as he studies the two men intently. Ushio is still kneeled at his side, hand still on his head even now, and Carly can’t help but feel like this is what it’s supposed to look like when you take in a kid and meet them for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only this isn’t exactly that, and Jack had no idea there was going to be a child, and now things have gone weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack Atlas?” Yusaku asks, head still slightly tilted, “The duel king?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack preens at that, puffing up at the praise, “I see you’ve heard of me already! Yes child, you’re in the presence of the great Jack Atlas, King of Dueling and master of faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku doesn’t look particularly impressed. His green eyes flickered over to Yusei, flatly staring at him for a little bit before turning back to Jack and then looking at the broken glass all over the floor, the helicopter over the window still flying. Yusaku looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> unimpressed with the scene that Carly almost feels like any good will they cultivate between the two is going to be mostly because Yusei is a saint at helping people get used to Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’ll be living with us?” Jack asks Yusei, side eyeing the shorter man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty much.” Yusei answers, looking up over the apartment. “I’ll have to tell Zora, and we’ll have to set him up in one of the rooms, but it should work out alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku’s tense little shoulders eased just the slightest bit at the confirmation, even if his eyes never left Jack, “You live here too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” Jack smiles, raising his nose in the air, “I understand why you would desire to live in the same dwelling as the great Jack Atlas, however.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy still didn’t look particularly impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough.” Ushio stood up, hand finally leaving Yusaku’s head so it could point at Jack. “Jack, this is serious. The situation is big and we need to treat this delicately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take the safety of children seriously.” Jack waves him off dismissively, not bothering to even look at Ushio as he studies Yusaku, “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stops then, rubbing his chin, “He’s on his way, by the way. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t answer their calls.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called Crow?” Aki sighed, crossing her arms and stepping forward to join them, “Isn’t he busy with a tournament?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were all in danger!” Jack huffs, looking at them judgmentally. Then his violet eyes finally catch Carly. He squares himself, hands on his hips, nodding intently as he steps past the others and towards her. She can feel herself shaking as he towers over her, the fear a tangile thing within her when he gives a simple, “Carly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-u-um, Ye-yes, Jack?”  She’s trembling, shaking like the last leaf in autumn. And Jack’s eyes are a cold winter wind. He’s probably judging her for kidnapping a child and he’s going to try to make Ushio change his mind about not arresting her and he thinks she’s a child napper now and ohhhh noooooo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I had no idea you were already ready for that step in our relationship.” Jack puffs out his chest, sounding very satisfied. “And I am so honestly touched.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack turned and looked back down at Yusaku, a glint of pride in his eyes. “I couldn't be more pleased. You went out and got me a son. Now I know what all this hubbub was about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack crossed his arms and nodded then, smiling smugly, like he hasn’t just spouted completely baffling conclusions, “He already knows how to defend himself, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uuummm.” Carly can only blink, staring forward at Jack and then dumbly turning to Yusei, who is pinching the bridge of his nose. Aki looks tired too, and so does Ushio. Yusaku is the only one that doesn’t look exhausted, too busy with the subtlest widened eyes, staring at Jack with the same bafflement that Carly herself shares with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted to adopt a kid, you could've just told me.” Jack shakes his head, shrugging like this is just some silly thing she’d done. “You know I would've helped you smuggle him out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-Wha-Wh-What?” Carly stutters again, not quite comprehending the statement. It took her a moment to even register the words, much less how much he actually meant them. And even then her mind can’t quite connect </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were said. Di-Did Jack honestly mean that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The funny part about all this is that she can kind of believe it, because Jack and she did all sorts of vigilante things back in the day before the whole Z-One thing happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, that isn’t how adoption works.” Yusei sighs like he’s in pain, still pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a weary sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” Jack clenches a fist, turning towards Yusei, walking up to Yusaku and immediately grabbing him by the hips  and lifting him into the air. Yusaku’s eyes really went wide then, his body tensing even as Jack raised him about his head like he was presenting a trophy, “You’re just jealous because Carly got to such a perfect lad first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki jerked then, her eyes narrowing her eyes fiercely at Jack, “Put him down Jack!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be jealous Akiza.” Jack smiled smugly, holding out Yusaku like a presented doll, “I’m sure you’ll have a perfect son like this someday too. Carly even </span>
  <em>
    <span>adopted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I didn’t even know she knew I wanted to adopt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly had absolutely no idea he’d wanted to adopt. It makes sense, he was an orphan that grew up in the crime and poverty stricken satellite, but she hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>known.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But apparently she had, and apparently Jack wasn’t hesitating to claim Yusaku as his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired. Aki just looked frustrated and furious, crossing her arms over her chest, “He’s not a toy Jack! Put him down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he’s no toy!” Jack preened, hugging the still wide-eyed and not happy looking Yusaku to his chest, resting the child on his hip, “He is now the heir to my empire. Chosen by Carly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point Carly didn’t even want to tell Jack that she hadn’t intended to kidnap a child, which was a strange feeling in and of itself. All she could do was stare, nodding in wide eyed agreement when Jack turned to her, not able to do anything else in her shellshock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a game Jack!” Aki put her foot down, “This is serious! Yusaku needs a lot of care and you can’t just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you implying that I won’t be able to take care of him?” Jack demanded, pointing a finger at Aki, the wide eyed Yusaku just sort of watching from where he was perched on Jack’s hip. “I’ll have you know that with my income and influence I can afford the very best in schooling and doctoring and any other-ing he needs!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio sighs, this time he’s the one that is pinching the bridge of his nose, “Well, the kid </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to live with Yusei and Carly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he’s going to live with Carly!” Jack completely ignored the bit about Yusei, pointing at Ushio now, “How is she supposed to mother him if she’s not there? Jack Atlas will not have a broken home! Carly will move in with me and we will raise him to duel riding greatness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly froze at that, the shock paralyzing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did she hear what she thinks she just heard?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately a chorus of angels played in her head. Sparkles and bubbles and pink mists descended upon the room. Heavenly light shone from the sky, descending upon Jack and Yusaku in holy rays. Had it finally happened? Had Jack finally decided it was finally time for them to embrace their romantic destiny!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must be, because now he’s asking her to move in with him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh my!” She slaps her own cheeks, just in case this was another dream. It stings a bit, so it must be real. Oh! This was really happening! Oh god, ohgodohgod. “Ja-Jack! Th-This is so sudden!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think I wasn’t going to move you in?” Jack questioned her, looking offended on his own behalf. “I don’t think that’s how that works Carly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of this is how it works.” Aki tapped her foot impatiently, staring hard at Jack, hands on her hips. “Yusaku wanted to live with Yusei. You can’t just take him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack turned to her with a scoff, “Then what do you think we should do? Just raise him here in the garage? Or are you planning to move them into your home or your clinic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki’s face flushed red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-hah! You are!” Jack pointed at her accusingly, stomping his foot. “I knew it! You want custody! Well, that’s too bad! Carly smuggled him fair and square!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t smuggle him!” Carly cried, heart skipping in horror. She waved her arms, trying to protest the accusations, “Rescued! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>rescued</span>
  </em>
  <span> him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s ours by rights!” Jack finished, still pointing at Aki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s no one’s by rights until I can push the paperwork!” Ushio stepped between Jack and Aki, looking between them. “Now stop this squabbling! Especially you Jack!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack Atlas doesn’t squabble!” Jack claimed, puffing up again and holding pulling Yusaku closer to him, “Jack Atlas wins!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusaku isn’t a prize.” Aki flushed again, anger coloring her cheeks pink. Her eyes narrowing dangerously, angry tears threatening to spill. And it’s only then that Carly realizes the true depths to which Aki wanted Yusaku, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other woman has developed her fondness. It was more than just wanting a child and a perfect family with Yusei. Yusaku hit something in her, and she didn’t want him to go just anywhere. And if Yusaku wanted Yusei, then Aki wanted Yusaku. Or at least that’s how it looked to Carly. The reporter doesn’t know Aki so well that she can read her thoughts, but that seems maybe right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s personal, Carly thinks. Yusaku is a maybe victim of the cult that took her. The one that killed Misty’s brother. The one that killed children and hurt Rua and Ruka. Except Yusaku is half the age of all the other victims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even have a house?” Aki demanded, hands on her hips. “He can’t live on the back of your duel runner Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I would ever let a son of mine go homeless!” Jack pointed again, jabbing his finger like a spear and stomping his foot, “I’ll find an apartment worth living in. A huge one, with a pool! Only the best for my progeny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly didn’t have the heart to tell Jack that Yusaku wasn’t technically his progeny since she’s pretty sure that progeny only means biological children, and Yusaku would be very much adopted and thus was very much not his biological son. It would be a moot point anyway, because that was not what he would focus on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of apartment are you trying to take them two?” Aki raised a brow, hands on her hips, “Why not just buy a house in that case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And make Carly have to drive all that way for work?” Jack shook his head, judging Aki, “I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, no one is moving.” Yusei stepped forward, ever the peacekeeper, and raised his hands, “Zora has been very good to us, and I’m sure she won’t mind Yusaku. Plus, she could be a helping hand sometimes if we need a babysitter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not raising him in this hovel!” Jack pointed at Yusei now, glaring, “We’re supposed to want better for them then we had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei’s jaw clicked shut at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s enough!” Ushio put his own foot down now, stepping up, angry over the bickering that still hadn’t even helped anything yet, “The kid can decide on his own where he goes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span> we can decide what to do from there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone froze then, including her, including Jack and Aki. Suddenly eyes were flickering towards Yusaku, who balanced his hands on Jack’s broad shoulder and watched them all with those cold green eyes, his feet stradling Jack’s hip to keep him from falling. His head titled as he stared at them all, silently contemplating his next move. He was like a tiny tactician, Carly thinks. No, she realizes suddenly, he was like Yusei during a duel. Only, somehow, he gave even less away. Because Yusei was the eye of a storm at sea, his calm hiding howling winds and thunderous rage. Hiding grit and determination that was noticeable beneath the surface if you had the keen eye to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku was more guarded than Yusei. If Yusei was the storm at sea, then Yusaku was the blizzard. The howling winter blowing in, the icey cold that cuts through your veins, the snow white air blinding you to the danger ahead. With clarity, Carly realizes that Yusaku isn’t blank, he’s like Yusei, but more guarded, better at hiding his emotions behind that viel. A rage is burning in him too. The same grit and determination that burns in Yusei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s with that realization that Carly listens to the child’s next words and can’t think they’re as honest as they are a tactical maneuver, “I never thought I’d be lucky enough to have two sets of parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words struck Carly like she couldn’t believe, a sudden and fatal blow straight to the heart. She clutched her own chest, swooning a bit as the growing care and fondness she was rapidly building for this child grew from just fondness and care into the budding blooms of love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hit her then, that if Yusaku stayed with them then they’d be his parents. Guardians, technically, but it’s no different when you’re raising someone from childhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were really doing this, she realized. They were really going to take him in and basically raise them for an uncertain amount of time. And by the time he was safe to leave it would already be too late, both for them and for him. Because Carly already loves him, and she doesn’t want to bounce him around the system and cast him off at the first safe convenience. Not if he’d already grown to love her too. Which if he didn’t now then he certainly would by the time it was safe to let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to be his mother, she realized with a swelling of her heart. That wasn’t just Jack jumping to conclusions and running with it. No, he just realized the truth of it the soonest. If they do this,, and they are doing this, then they’re going to be parents. Parents to this little boy who’d been hurt and betrayed and abandoned by the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He weaponized himself, she thinks. But that doesn’t matter, because his words were true enough. If she and Yusei were going to be responsible for Yusaku then that came with Jack and Aki automatically. And that meant he would have two sets of parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her, Nagisa Carly, a parent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost enough to bring tears to her eyes. Actually she might have tears in her eyes, she’s not paying that much attention. She’s too taken in by the weight of what they’d done here today, which was basically decided to adopt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, were they really ready for this? She’s not sure. Maybe no one is, not even parents that are trying to have babies. All she knows is that everyone in this room is going to try. She can tell by the way Aki’s hands have clasped again, her face flushed for a moment before steeling with determination. Jack and Yusei, however, stood stunned, their wide eyes with surprise. And Carly can empathize a bit. She may not be an orphan of the satellite, but she was an orphan, once, and the kind of mystified wonder that came from the idea of even one family wanting her still filled her dreams sometimes. Much less </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> families. It leaves a lump in the back of her throat. And she thinks they must both feel it too, maybe even more than she does, because she can’t imagine why else they’d share that long look between them, the one that only Jack and Yusei and Crow could understand. The one where they just look into one another’s eyes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what they have to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusei turns to Ushio, eyes set like steel once again, “Ushio, I think you know what we want to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ushio sighed like he was in pain, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head, “Ugh, you guys never make things easy, do you?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose joint custody won’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.” Jack grumbled, holding Yusaku to him like any moment one of the others would snatch him from his arms.  “But I’ll have you know that I get him during the weekends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re in town.” Aki comments, crossing her arms. She accepts the outcome, because it means Jack isn’t outright taking Yusaku away. Which Carly thinks was a silly fear in the first place, because even if Jack took Yusaku and moved Carly into an apartment with them, she was pretty sure she’d be dropping Yusaku off here with Yusei more often than not, because she still has to sometimes go to scary places for reporting and she’s not going to subject Yusaku to that until he’s big enough to defend himself. Or ever, actually. Not her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god, he was her son now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a nervous gitter Carly turned to study Yusaku again, this time knowing that he was going to be her son, and Jack’s son, and Yusei’s son, and Aki’s son. All the nervous excitement bubbles in her at the thought. What could she teach him? All sorts of things about reporting. And some fortune telling. And life lessons she had to learn the hard way. How to live cheaply, and how to make a low paycheck last as long as possible. How to keep warm in the winter when the heat goes out. How to eat cheaply but healthy. How to save gas in the car. All the important things. They could bond over all of it. And Jack could teach him to duel. And Yusei could teach him math and stuff. And Aki could teach him how to control his psychic powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>son.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For  a moment, it’s almost enough to make her forget just how big and terrible the situation is. How all of Den City is out to get Yusaku. How his therapist was. How the Arcadia Movement probably hurt him so bad the scars were etched into his skin and soul alike. For a brief, shining, moment, she let that all fade away and fell into this new fantasy she had. She knew it would be hard, of course. And it wouldn’t be perfect by any means. But no family ever was, and they were the best Yusaku was going to get, and none of them are cold enough to abandon him. It will take some getting used to, but with time and patience and love they’ll do it right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cupped her cheeks again, “Ohhh~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to Mikage and get the paperwork done.” Ushio sighed, rubbing the back of his head again. He looked so tired that Carly wouldn’t be surprised if he kneeled over right then and there. “For now put the kid down Jack. I need Nagisa and Yusei to come down to the station with him and we’ll-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he could even finish Crow finally decided to arrive, throwing open the door at the top of the stairs and sliding in. Behind him was a man with spiked purple and teal hair, wearing a matching uniform to Crows, indicating he was his dueling teammate. Behind them Zora descended like an avenging goddess, her grey hair done in her sharp bun and her eyes steely beneath her wrinkles, the crone of fate come to seal </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> fates, “What’s going on here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly trembled at the sight of her, chastised by the very set of the woman’s sharp eyes. Her son, their landlord, stood behind them, scratching the back of his head, his wife peaking through with their own five year old on her hip. But none of that stopped Zora, she took one look at Jack and pointed at him accusingly, “I should have known only you could-Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a moment to notice Yusaku, who Jack had put down, and who was now grabbing onto Yusei’s pant leg, peering up at yet more strangers spilling into their home. What must he think? Carly can’t help but wonder. This is a child so used to being neglected and ignored, so used to being alone and isolated, and now he’s suddenly surrounded by people. Not just team 5Ds, Carly realizes with a start. All the allies they made would rise to Yusaku’s defense. Zora and Martha. Himuro and Saiga. Jeager and Kazama. Every single friend and ally they ever made suddenly became a support group, a giant shield between Yusaku and whatever dared to hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought is comforting, and for the first time since she’d brought Yusaku to Neo-Domino she feels at peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zora steps forward, bending down the slightest bit, landing her hands against her apron, the chains of her glasses dangling as she studies Yusaku intently. She smiles at him, because he’s small and quiet and she likes both these qualities in people, “And who is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up with the kid?” Crow asks, coming down the stairs, his partner lingering up the steps with uncertainty painting his features. Crow has a crowbar slug over his shoulders, and his hair is wind tousled after what was probably hours of riding to get here. He’s taking the lack of apoclolypse casually, at least. “What’s up with the kid? Jack told me you were in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a miscommunication.” Yusei states firmly, his hand coming to rest on Yusaku’s head, patting the little boy to comfort him. “There </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a situation, but I’m not the one in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my.” Zora gasped, hand covering her mouth as she straightened up. Crow tensed behind her, and the others waiting on the stairs all tensed as well, frowns licking their lips and bodies coiling with uncertainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...complicated.” Yusei states. Then he steps behind Yusaku, both his hands on the little boy’s shoulders. “But this is Yusaku, and the long of the short of the situation is that Carly and I will be adopting him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zora gasps, a blush rising to her face. She looks absolutely ecstatic, because she’s always had a huge soft spot for Yusei, and adopting a child has only endeared her to him more, and Yusaku by proxy, “Oh my! Congratulations! I didn’t know you and Miss Nagisa were together! And already starting a family too~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are not!” Jack stepped forward, pointing accusingly at Zora. He stops his foot, furious, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Akiza will also be the child’s parents! </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> son will be worthy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> sets of parents!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crow, who had fallen into open mouthed, gapping, silence at the declaration suddenly snapped back into reality, jerking forward and pushing past Zora, “Yusei! What the hell--eeccck man! Since when was this happening? What’s going on!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later Crow.” Yusei promised, hands tightening on Yusaku’s shoulders. His blue eyes were cutting, a promise burning in them. He turned to Zora again, nodding to her. “It’s an emergency adoption situation, and Yusaku has nowhere else he feels safe going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the combined force of her love for Yusei and her concern over Yusaku’s safety working against her, Zora broke like brittle glass. If there was any protest in here, they were well and truly gone now. Yusaku would be living here with no issues, Carly determines, because Zora just gasped with a sympathetic, “Oh you poor dear. Don’t worry, you’ll always have a home here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Zora.” Aki stepped forward, coming to rest her on hand over one of Yusei’s. The three of them looked like a proper family that way. And it makes Carly a little jealous because she wants to be the one over there with Yusaku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patience, Nagisa. You’re his mother too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought makes her blush again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yusaku.” Yusei looks down at the team’s new shared son, nodding towards the new people in the room. “This is Zora, our landlady. She’s very nice and responsible. She and her son own the clock shop upstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku nodded slowly, his green irises flickering over the elderly woman and nodding, “Nice to meet you Ms Zora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, so polite too.” Zora let out a pleased little sound, “Just like you Yusei. I can tell you’re going to raise him well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue eyed man chose not to comment, instead flickering his gaze to Crow, “Yusaku, this is Crow, my he grew up with Jack and I, our third brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku studied Crow closely, taking in everything from his unruly hair to his turbo uniform to his tattoos, carefully memorizing every etch and detail of his new parent’s supposed brother. “Hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ah, nice to meet ya kid.” Crow struggled, face jerking from where he was silently demanding explanations from his brothers with his eyes alone to smiling his warmest smile at the child, kneeling down and extending his hand, “I guess I’m your uncle...Crow…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly can see the exact moment Crow sees the scars. His whole face freezes, shock and horror passing his expression in raw, open, clearness that remains unhidden, because of the three brothers Crow was the least able to hide his emotions, his passion burning through. And she can see the anger and protective rage that passes through him, even as he turns away to keep Yusaku from seeing. He stands up, like a raising cobra, “Yusei…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later.” Yusei promises, his eyes flickering up to Crow’s partner, “Why don’t you and Shinji come down and join us. Carly, you and Aki go to the police station with Yusaku and Ushio. Jack and I will catch Crow up on the situation while they give Ushio everything they need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack looked ready to protest, but Carly stepped forward before he could, knowing that Yusaku wouldn’t go alone, and that Yusei and Jack were the ones that needed to explain this to Crow. Besides, Aki shouldn’t have to go share those painful things alone. “Alright, we’ll go. And we’ll be back as soon as we’re done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carly…” Jack starts, and it really is sweet that he doesn’t want her to take Yusaku to somewhere as scary as the police station alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Jack.” She turns to him giving her best reassuring smile, “Yusaku has Aki, Officer Ushio and me. We’ll be safe, and we’ll come back with everything taken care of. Right Aki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Aki steps up next to Carly, a hand landing on her shoulder. Carly felt powerful with someone like Aki by her side, helping her. Between her and Ushio no one would ever lay a hand on Yusaku at the station. “You boys get all caught up. Carly and I can take it from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything Aki.” Yusei nods, his expression softening on her just the slightest bit. Again, Carly feels like a fool for missing what now seems like the very obvious thing between them. “I trust you both. Come back soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack seemed to have relented at those words, any protest he had fading like vapor in the wind. His hands landed on his hips, his nose went up in the air, and he made a solemn vow, “When you return we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> go out and buy him toys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we will.” Yusei agrees, this time being the one to kneel in front of Yusaku and pat his shoulder, looking him in the eye, “Will you be okay with just Carly and Aki while my brothers and I settle everything here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku looks him in the eye, staring blankly ahead and contemplating what to do, his little fingers flicking one, two, three. He nods then, voice confident and sure, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I trust you.” Yusei pats Yusaku’s hair, ruffling it a bit. “Carly and Aki are the toughest people in this room, so you’ll be safe with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Yusaku nods firmly, lips pressed. “I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Yusei stands up, his eyes flickering over Crow and Zora. “I’ll explain everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on then.” Ushio sighs, stepping up and motioning for Carly and Aki to follow him, letting out another tired sigh as he begins his track towards the door. “Nagisa, Izayoi, you two can ride with me. I’ll drive you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki gives a firm nodd, squeezing Carly’s shoulder, for her comfort or Aki’s own she has no idea. But the rose haired woman lets it fall away, reaching down and taking Yusaku’s hand before following after Ushio, leading the little boy behind her, “Come on guys, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Carly follows Aki’s lead and takes Yusaku’s other hand, smiling shakily before turning back to her boys and giving a smile wave, “We’ll, ah, be back soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that final goodbye, the two women lead their new shared son away, following the officer to hopefully fix everything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jack and Aki: [Are having a custody battle]<br/>Yusaku: Hmm, how to defuse the situation? Oh, I know. I'll weaponize myself.<br/>Yusaku: [Monotone] Parents, please do not fight. I love both my mothers and both my fathers equally even if Jack is a deranged maniac.<br/>Everyone in the room: [Is K.O.ed by instant orphan (or bad relationship with parents for Aki) empathy]</p><p>Anyway, yeah, this chapter was a bit shorter, and a lot more silly, then the other chapters. But I assure you, this is the calm before the feelsy family store. </p><p>Also I didn't want to explain for a third time Yusaku's situation so I cut off Crow's scene with finding out. But I promise you, he took it about as well as you can imagine and there's a reason Yusei sent Yusaku away.</p><p>Next Chapter: The trail and tribulations of buying baby a bed.</p><p>P.S. No, Carly still somehow doesn't know she and Jack are dating and I am, frankly, quite baffled.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Panic Attack, Discussions of Eating Disorders</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adopting Yusaku turned out to be the easiest part of...well...adopting him.</p><p>It helped that Carly hadn’t actually had to do any of the hard parts, which turned out to be a lot more paperwork and arguing with other officers than she’d thought. But that was handled by a steadily more and more exhausted Officer Ushio and Mikage, who both spent the better part of a few days constantly on their cellphones yelling at someone, or signing off some form of paperwork, or even sleeping in their guest room because Yusaku wasn’t allowed to be alone with them until they were approved by a social worker.</p><p>Mostly, the rest of team 5Ds job had just been to make their home presentable for said social worker. Which meant cleaning the garage and apartment as according to a list of regulations that Mikage had helpfully printed off for them and emailed them in triplicate and then left a reminder on all their voicemails to check those regulations because they’re longer than normal due to Yusaku’s PTSD and obvious medical conditions and if they wanted to keep him then they had to follow those regulations to the letter. She’s serious Jack.</p><p>Jack still insisted that they could all just buy a better home. Something Aki protested against because their home is just fine, and Yusei had insisted it wasn't necessary because their location was good, and the apartment being above the garage meant he could watch Yusaku while he was working when everyone else was out and about with their own careers, especially since Jack would often be away on tournaments, so it was really pointless to inconvenience themselves by buying another home when this one was more than big enough, safe enough, and convenient enough. A point that the current king of dueling was forced to concede after Yusei’s very reasonable arguments.</p><p>Very reluctantly.</p><p>Carly isn’t entirely sure how the situation went from “investigating kidnappings” to “four adults moving in together and cohabiting with their shared adopted child, oh and they need guest rooms for another adult and his partner to come sleep in when they visit” in an apartment over a clock shop and Yusei’s garage shop, but here she was.</p><p>Jack had put his foot down on day two of the cleanup, when they were overlooking the list of regulations they were required to follow, which included making sure there weren’t very many sharp objects in Yusaku’s reach at all times, and no white walls because the psychologist Mikage had arranged to speak to Yusaku, after no less than five background checks and also under the strict supervision of Ushio, determined that he should not be left in a room with white walls. Point is, they were looking at the list, and then looking at the white walls and concrete flooring when Jack put his foot down and very verbally stated that if they weren’t going to move then they at least needed an extension on the apartment. Possibly a full renovation.</p><p>“Jack.” Yusei sighed again, folding back the list and laying it on his desk. “We just need to paint the walls and clean up the clutter.”</p><p>“How do you expect him to have any proper development if he’s sleeping in a half patched garage?” Jack demanded, hands on his hips, tapping his foot against the concrete floor. He turned to Aki, crossing his arms. “It works for adults, but this is a seven year old with special needs! We need an extension.”</p><p>Aki’s lips pursed, her finger tapping against her lip. She looked pained for a moment, like agreeing with Jack right now was physically painful for her. But she nodded slowly, looking back towards Yusei, “It...wouldn’t hurt. Jack and I could pay for it.”</p><p>Yusei tilted his head, blue eyes calm and curious as he looked at her carefully. He didn’t look offended, not that Carly really expected him to be. “What are you suggesting?”</p><p>“We could add on to the upstairs.” Aki tapped her chin for a moment, her brown eyes flickering upward. “Just to make more room for all of us. If we’re going to be moving in together and we want Yusaku to be comfortable with his own space away from the garage’s loud noises…”</p><p>The mechanic titled his head at this, making a low and considering humming sound as he looked up and studied the room, like he was envisioning their future home, “So we’re just going to extend the shop’s second story into an actual house?”</p><p>“That’s what I’m imagining.” Aki twirls a lock of rose-red hair around her finger, tucking it behind her ear. “Maybe add a third story just so we have room. Then we’ll have enough bedrooms, bathrooms, some kitchen and storage space.”</p><p>“Yusaku’s room needs a castle bed.” Jack agreed, hands on his hips as he nodded solemnly in agreement with Aki, raising a fist and clenching it in front of his face when he determined that this was an absolutely necessary addition to their renovations, “A prince such as he should have a magnificent bedroom! With an army of toys and the softest carpet! At least double the size of normal rooms.”</p><p>Aki and Yusei turned to side eye him, both holding clearly conflicted emotions over this suggestion.</p><p>“Jack.” Carly decided to bite the bullet here, patting one of the concrete walls with her bare hand just to indicate her oncoming point, “There’s only so much room we can add, and we all need bedrooms too.”</p><p>“How many could we need?” Jack asks, ticking off on his fingers, “One for both couples, a room for Yusaku, and a guest room. There. Four is the normal number right?”</p><p>Carly’s brain stopped for a moment, her mind whirling as she tried to comprehend the fact that Jack was still willing to share a room with his brother even after all these years. That was so mature of him! Especially given his normal need for privacy! Though she supposes it’s not that big a deal considering he’ll be away often. Honestly, she’s more worried about Aki. Carly is fine sharing a room with her, but she’s not entirely sure how the other woman will react to the lack of personal space for herself.</p><p>Then again, Aki doesn’t seem to be protesting at all, in fact she looks like she’s considering this very seriously, so it must not be as big of a deal as she thought. That’s honestly very mature and practical of Aki too, considering she’d grown up rich and going to an elusive boarding school without a roommate. It really does show how seriously she’s taking her new role as a mother to Yusaku and Carly couldn’t help but admire that.</p><p>“We’ll need to hire a contractor and get permission from Zora.” Aki tapped the list on the desk, looking over the things required of them before Yusaku could move in with them. He was with Ushio and Mikage right now, living temporarily in their apartment because he’d put up a fight when the social worker tried to put him in an orphanage for a bit. They tried to get him to stay in Martha’s home, but it seemed Yusaku simply didn’t trust any orphanages, and the one and only attempt to make him stay ended up with him turning up to her and Yusei’s apartment in the middle of the night after running away.</p><p>“It will take longer if we do it this way.” Yusei had speculated. He wasn’t an architect, but he was tentatively trying to draw what he thought the house in question would look. Because he’s good at doing rough sketches of things, though this hypothetical house didn’t look nearly as good as his engines. “That would mean Yusaku has to live under Ushio’s custody longer.”</p><p>“Not if we hire competent workers.” Jack scoffed, crossing his arms, reaching out to tap the list. “Hire a large but reliable team and it shouldn’t take more than a few days.”</p><p>“That’s not a lot of time, Jack.” Yusei’s lips pursed at that, his deep blue eyes flickering over his brother, “Are you sure? I thought these things took more time than that?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not asking them to build a whole orphanage.” Jack shook his head, tsking like he couldn’t believe they were even having this conversation. “We’re adding two stories to an already existing building. Done by a whole team of competent professionals. It won’t take months, I’ll give it a week. Two at most.”</p><p>Yusei quirked a brow at that, “Seems a little fast.”</p><p>“Not if you pay them well.” Jack stated simply, going back to the list.</p><p>That had actually been a month ago. Not because Jack had been wrong, but rather because then Jack had wanted the whole shop to resemble a German Townhouse. Something they could not talk him out of, having pitched their hopes on Zora to put him in place.</p><p>But Jack had managed to convince her that the german design would help the business at Poppo Time, the clocks they built likely to sell more based on the novelty that came with the aesthetic alone. Carly and the other’s had been with him when he was having this conversation with their landlady, and all any of them could do was state at each other in wide eyed bafflement at the surprisingly sensible argument.</p><p>Zora had taken one look at the design and rubbed her chin, then looked Jack straight in the eye and declared, “You’re paying for it.”</p><p>Now, a month later, they were living in the three story structure. The clock shop and Zora’s home have comfortably taken over the first floor, having absorbed the apartment behind to make one well sized and comfortable building for her. The rest of them lived on the top two floors, with Yusei’s garage still intact beneath them.</p><p>Surprisingly, that had been the easiest part of moving in together. The hardest part was decorating after the home was done. As much as Carly loved Jack even she had to admit he had terrible tastes when it came to decoration. He tried to install orange carpet, and the furniture that she and Aki had picked out had been placed oddly and in bad places, the coffee table in the middle of the entrance being of particular note. And he didn’t even seem to consider what to put on the walls. Needless to say, he’d quickly been banned from any further designing.</p><p>It was actually Yusei and Aki that had done most of the decorating. The two of them picked soft colors for the living room and kitchen and hallway walls, even going to Yusaku for approval before buying paint. Because they wanted something that wouldn’t be hard for him to look at, the list they were given had mentioned he had sensory issues and they hadn’t wanted colors that would be too harsh for him. It was a very smart move on their part, because now they could have the house done and ready and perfect before Yusaku ever even came to live with them.</p><p>They saved the bedrooms for last, actually, but Yusaku’s was the one they’d all wanted to do first. So he could come live with them sooner and stop taking up the guestroom in Ushio home. That’s what they’re doing now, decorating his room. Crow is visiting again, having left with Shinji to return to his tournament and returning for a bit once it is over. He’s taking a break to support his brothers, especially after he heard about what happened, which he was...very passionate about. Carly hadn’t been there when Crow learned the story behind Yusaku’s adoption, but she’d heard it’d been pretty violent. In fact, Yusei said he had to stop both Jack and Crow from storming over to Den City to enact vigilante justice. A task that had ended up with Yusei forced to knock sense into both of them with a tag turbo duel, Shinji as his partner. Together they’d managed to stop the two, but even now Crow couldn’t so much as think about Den City, Arcadia, or Yusaku’s backstory without losing his temper a bit.</p><p>Luckily none of that stuff was coming up now. And even if it did Crow and Jack were too busy arguing over how to assemble the bed. Jack had gotten his way on the castle bed, which was how they kept him from choosing literally anything else to do with the room. Most especially the painting, which was left up to Yusei and Aki. They’d painted it a nice pastel blue color, with some pastel pinks and purples blended in because those were the colors Yusaku picked. It was really pretty in Carly’s opinion. It’s the kind of bedroom wishes she’d had growing up. And the bed was actually very nice. It was kinda like a bunk bed, with the bed part on the top and the bottom part free to use as a desk, hidden behind two thin wooden walls painted to look like bricks. It had little towers, which were bookshelves behind curved doors, and there was a spiral staircase on one side and a slide on the other. It was the most elaborate bed she’s ever seen, but she absolutely loves it. It was cooler than any race car bed in her opinion. Even Aki had liked it, going on to paint long, leafy, vines and roses over the walls that Crow and Jack had managed to put together so far.</p><p>She and Yusei actually got a nice rug put down on the soft carpet, and their job was to finish decorating the room with the many, many, toys Aki and Jack had bought Yusaku. But somewhere along the way Yusei had ended up getting distracted with his own contribution to the room, standing on top of the bed and sticking a packet of glow in the dark stars that had caught his eye at the store, lining them along the top of the wall with the same intense focus that he usually gave to his duels.</p><p>Carly couldn’t help but giggle a bit watching them. They were all like little kids themselves, trying to decorate a dream room for the new addition to their team. It was actually kind of sweet, in her opinion. They were all trying to add a little piece of themselves to Yusaku’s room.</p><p>She wonders if Yusaku will appreciate it.</p><p>She thinks so.</p><p>Fumbling with her camera a bit, Carly discreetly snaps a photo to commemorate the effort, capturing four core members of team 5Ds in all their intense focus and efforts. It was a silly photo, but she loved it the moment she checked it over, smiling down at the image implanted in the small screen with a warm bloom of fondness sprouting in her heart.</p><p>She was definitely posting this on her blog later.</p><p>‘Four of Team 5Ds Members Seen Working On Super Secret Project.’</p><p>She giggled to herself again, letting the camera fall against her chest and going back to arranging all the stuffed toys Jack had bought Yusaku. She would need to get a shelf later, probably. But for now she was content to line them up around a bean bag he bought.</p><p>Well, except for the gigantic Red Dragon Archfiend Jack had brought to put on top one of the bed’s towers. That one could stay where it was, because Jack was very proud of the idea and Carly wasn’t going to be the one to disappoint him. He’d already shown the toy to an unimpressed Yusaku a few days ago when they went to ask him what color he’d wanted his room to be, claiming that it was the only dragon mighty enough to protect him from nightmares.</p><p>Yusaku may not have been particularly impressed, but Carly thought it was adorable.</p><p>A short ring sounded through the room, causing her to jump a bit, dropping one of the Kuriboh plushies that now lined the beanbag. Aki looked up from her painting, and even Jack and Crow stopped fighting at the sharp sound.</p><p>Yusei, the owner of the terrible ringtone, pulled out his brand new phone, holding it to his ear, “Talk to me.”</p><p>Carly felt her body tense as she stared at the man’s back, her body vibrating with tense excitement. Because today was the day. Ushio said that the paperwork went through, and Yusaku could come home as soon as they have a bed for him set up. Which they did. Obviously. It’s put up now. The paint on Aki’s vines has to dry but everything is put together. Point is they have their bed up, complete with pillows and a soft duvet.</p><p>Because Yusaku is coming home today.</p><p>Actually, they were all coming home today. They’d been sleeping on various air mattresses in the garage since the construction started, but now they’re all ready to actually move in. Even if their own bedrooms weren’t done yet. But that was fine, they had couches and they still had the air mattresses. Besides, none of that was important.</p><p>What was important was that four grown adults weren’t sleeping in the garage now.</p><p>Yusei nodded at whatever was said over the line, humming a bit as he answered, “Yes, we're ready. Everything is all set up.”</p><p>Carly felt her breath hitch, her body starting to tremble a bit in excitement. Technically, it would be a long time before they had full custody and officially adopted him. But they would be his official foster parents until the investigation was done. So really it was basically the same, just with something to look forward to later. Either way, Yusaku was going to be staying with them soon. It leaves her near paralyzed with a mix of nervous and excited energy.</p><p>Yusei nods along with whatever is being said, humming in response every now and again. Finally, after a few minutes, he hangs up the phone and turns to the group, blue eyes steady and calm as he looks over everyone staring expectantly towards him, “Ushio and Mikage are bringing him.”</p><p>That swell of excitement became a full on tremble, and Carly couldn’t keep the embarrassing little squeal out of her mouth no matter how hard she pressed her lips together. The excitement of the room was infectious, and it could be felt like a wave of mist over them. Aki clapped her hands in front of her face with a pleased little smile, and Crow puffed up proudly.</p><p>Jack stood with a flourish, clenching his fist as his cloak billowed out. His violet eyes glinted as he pointed forwards towards their newly decorated living room, “Time to give him a royal welcome! Nothing less for a prince.”</p><p>But Aki was already darting past him, hands clasped together in front of her chest, “I'll get the cupcakes decorated and lunch started! I'm sure he'll be hungry when he gets here.”</p><p>“Is Shinji even back with the drinks yet?” Crow asked, rising from his seat on Yusaku’s new rug, scratching the back of his head, red hair fluffed as he cracked the creaks out of his neck. “He’s gonna be late.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Carly claims, reaching over to grab Crow’s forearms and drag him towards the living room, “Come on! Help me put up the streamers before he gets here!”</p><p>Thankfully, Jack nodded in agreement with her, kicking one of Yusaku’s new toys into place as he passed, “He needs a proper display!”</p><p>“And I bet you’re not going to help with any of it.” Crow sniped after him, following closely behind as he pointed at Jack, “Just like you didn’t help with the bed.”</p><p>“Yes I did!” Jack stops short, turning on Crow and shaking his fist at the shorter man, “I was there the whole time helping mantle the bed!”</p><p>“You were there the whole time getting in the way!” Crow snaps back, pointing accusingly towards the blonde. “Honestly, the whole thing would have gone a whole lot faster if I had just done it all by myself.”</p><p>“Why you…”</p><p>Carly ignored the two bickering brothers, deciding to leave them to Yusei and follow Aki towards the kitchen where all the food was waiting nice and neat and lined up in catering and party trays all over their new granite countertops, because if there was one thing both Aki and Jack insisted on it was that the countertops had to be granite. It was one of the few things they agreed on so neither Yusei nor Crow protested. And Carly hadn’t really protested any of the ideas because she wasn’t really picking about how the place looked as long as there was space for her to curl up on the couch and work on her scoops.</p><p>Either way, the kitchen actually turned out pretty nice. It was very cozy in her opinion, a good mix of traditional and modern. The fridge was a nice and shiny silver modern design, with one of those touch screens that you could press to check inside or check the weather or something. And the rest of the appliances matched it. Though by far the espresso machine turned into the most popular and visited part of the kitchen. A purchase Aki insisted on to keep Jack away from the cafe he really liked to visit back in the day. A decision both Carly and Crow eagerly agreed with for two very different reasons. Crow because it would save money if Jack wasn’t spending all his money on expensive coffee there and Carly because Stephanie owns the cafe now and the less time Jack is around her the less change he has of falling in love with her and running off and leaving Carly to raise Yusaku with Yusei and Aki and not Jack. Or worse, Yusaku getting a third sorta mom and Carly being left in the dust as least favorite mom with Stephanie.</p><p>She shutters just thinking about it.</p><p>Aki tapped her chin as she paced back and forth in front of the cupcakes they’d baked for the occasions, trapped in her own debate as she stared at them with almost too serious brown eyes, fretting because she wants to be a good pinintrest mom. Because that’s what she’d decided to become since this adoption, kinda, she also does the instapic thing, “Should the cupcakes have roses, stars, or little ghosts? Mikage mentioned he liked ghosts...maybe all three?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not.” Carly comments as she walks up to the cupcakes, staring down at them. Personally, Carly can barely even manage the most basic “put icing on top of cake” decoration, so the fact that Aki was legitimately trying to do more interesting decorations was impressive to her, “I think even just regular icing would be a nice surprise for him.”</p><p>The rose haired woman turned her brown eyes towards Carly, her hands reaching out to pluck up one of those things you squeeze icing out of to decorate cakes. Her fingers tap against the bag almost rhythmically before she starts squeezing, pink frosting spreading out over the cake as she creates a small rose out of it somehow. The woman’s eyes narrowed carefully on it, the knit of her brow as serious as any duel. When she was done she let out a small “ah-ha” and pulled away, looking at Carly, “How does it look?”</p><p>More like a carnation than a rose, in Carly’s opinion. But a flower is a flower and it’s cute so who cares? “It looks great!”</p><p>“Thank you.” Aki beamed, putting down the pink icing and picking up another one. She squeezed again, dapping it up and down as brown icing spread over the small cake.</p><p>It took a few moments for Carly to realize what she was making, and when she did she couldn’t keep the giggle off her lips. “A kuriboh?”</p><p>“Everyone loves kuriboh.” Aki sends her a little wink, pulling away and sliding the icing away as she takes two candy eyes and placing it carefully against the brown icing. “It’s cute. A little icon for duel monsters.”</p><p>“Hmmm, that’s definitely true…” Carly taps her chin. Kuriboh was definitely usually featured on any given duel monster's advertisements. Along with Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician, which were the iconic cards of Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yugi and thus were now immortalized forever in the game.</p><p>Not a game, Carly has to remind herself suddenly. Because it stopped being a game a long time ago. These days it was almost like modern magic. Magical duels. Summoning familiars and casting spells with cards instead of wands. It’s serious business these days, and the line between what started as a game and what became a very real and tangible way to channel the magic already existent in the world into something even more powerful and tangible.</p><p>There’s a reason that duel monsters stopped being just a hobby, after all. It was one thing when the holograms were just entertainment, even then the game had been as dangerous as any other sport. But these days the lines were blurring even more as the sheer exposure to brushing shoulders with another world made them more and more real.</p><p>Aki and Yusaku could even pull them into reality.</p><p>Carly fiddled a bit as the uncomfortable thought crossed her mind. It wasn’t that she was frightened of Yusaku or anything, far from it. She’s confident that with Aki helping him then he’ll control this power soon and he won’t hurt anyone. So it would be fine for the most part, right? Right.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Aki was already decorating the next cupcake with a little ghost, little googly eyes beaming up at them with it’s wide stare. It was cute, in her humble opinion. Aki was really good at this. “He’s going to love it.”</p><p>“You think so?” Aki looked up at her, pink flushing on her cheeks as she put down the icing, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand before stepping back to study her work with a satisfied huff. “I’ve never really done things like this before. My mother and father...well...we had people cooking for us.”</p><p>“Really?” Carly can’t even imagine what that’s like. Sometimes it kinda just hits her that she and the rest of the team all grew up in incredibly different worlds. While she did grow up in poverty and had the occasional struggle with homelesssness, she’d also been here in the safe part of Neo-Domino, away from the satellite. Not that she was diminishing her experiences or anything! But sometimes it really hits her that she had a whole different upbringing than the others. “I wouldn’t have guessed, you seem really good at this.”</p><p>“I started stress baking after I entered medical school.” Aki turned to share a smile at her, pretty face practically glowing. “I never thought it’d become such a useful skill to have at home.”</p><p>“Baking is always useful.” Carly nods seriously, clenching her fists, “If this was an apocalypse then baking would be one of the most useful skills to have.”</p><p>Aki choked back a giggle at that, hiding her smile behind her hand, “Carly, be serious.”</p><p>“I am serious.” Carly nods sagely, “Baking bread would be one of the most useful skills after the world ended. There’s only so much canned food.”</p><p>“I suppose I’m ready for…” Aki stops short then, her face twisting with worry for a moment. She turns to look back at her cupcakes, a frown on her lips and her hand clenched over her hand in worry.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Carly frowned, reaching out to pat Aki’s back, but stopping short because she’s not sure where she and Aki stand on the friendship thing. They were technically sharing custody of a child together. Technically. But that also included Jack and Yusei in the deal, along with Crow and Martha as first emergency contacts. And she’s technically been sharing the garage with Aki since the renovations on the apartment started and they transformed their home into a mix of home and shop. But the reality is that Aki had work and Carly had work and by the time they both got home Jack and Yusei were both there and the two of them just hadn’t really had much of a chance to speak to one another privately before.</p><p>And even then Carly has been...really busy.</p><p>Especially with Yusaku’s case.</p><p>Technically, she wasn’t supposed to look into it anymore after that. Officer Ushio and Mikage had gone to Jaeger and presented the so far gathered evidence, namely Carly’s files and testimony along with the clothes that did, in fact, test positive for hallucinogens. Being a father himself, Jaeger had actually been pretty horrified and granted Yusaku asylum in Neo-Domino and opened an investigation into Yusaku’s case. But as someone who was trying to foster the child in question, Carly was technically not allowed to officially look into it herself anymore.</p><p>But that was hard for her to do, as both a reporter and as someone that now cares about Yusaku. After all, she was the only one that had been there firsthand and spoken to the people involved with the coverup. The others just don’t...get it. They had good ideas, but they weren’t there. They don’t know the stranglehold this case had over the city, or the sheer fear even bringing up Yusaku’s kidnapping brought to the right people. And they probably wouldn’t ever, because no matter how much Jaeger was pushing and prodding he just couldn’t get permission to allow his officers to enter Den City for investigations. All he’d gotten was a very, very, angry confrontation with the chief of the Den’s police department claiming that he was aiding and abetting a kidnapping, along with strongly worded demands that Yusaku be returned to the city and under their care until they could investigate these claims themselves.</p><p>It was turning into something of an international scandal.</p><p>The public doesn’t exactly know the finer details yet, or at least not the name of the child in question, but the slowly building tension between Neo-Domino and Den City was growing more and more obvious as Jaeger and the head of security in Den exchanged more and more angry video calls and demands. Some limited details have been released regarding the subject, basically a version of the story with the identities and dates of happening edited out.</p><p>It’s a tense and bad situation all around, and the public is very mixed on the issue. It’s not like with Z-one or Goodwin, who just sort of attacked seemingly out of the blue. And it wasn’t like Divine who kept things unpolitical, with little branches of Arcadia everywhere. This situation has become unfortunately political, and there were real fears that this could possibly break out into a war between the two cities if the situation isn’t resolved soon. Or if one of the other city-states doesn’t get involved. And while Neo-Domino is far bigger than Den City and far for turbo duelists on hand, Den City was the hacker and software capital of the world after the rise of SOL Technologies. And though the city is young they’re fierce.</p><p>It’s gotten to the point where people are really wondering whether or not Neo-Domino should even be involved with the child that was taken, to the point where some people think the child should be returned and let Den City handle their own problems.</p><p>Jack had called these people “a bundle of cunts.”</p><p>Carly is just glad that the other half of the argument is horrified by the suggestion, finding Den City’s inactions and obvious coverups as suspicious as she had. And the fact that they weren’t allowing Den City to look into things, while reasonable to anyone that knows anything about city-state politics, was suspicious to the general public who don’t know how these things work. So far more people at least verbally supported Neo-Domino in the situation, and it looked like Den City’s allies were at least choosing to keep out of it to let them resolve things themselves rather than taking their side. Which means Heartland and Miami weren’t involving themselves.</p><p>But things have been tense, and Carly wants to know more about what’s going on and why Den City wants Yusaku back so bad when, for all intents and purposes, they should have just ducked their heads down and given up on him just to avoid the attention and bad press. It means something bad is going on, something even worse than just normal Arcadia testing. It means they want Yusaku for something, or need him where they can keep an eye on him for whatever reason. And she’s just not learning why because she can’t get back into Den City to figure it out and no one can investigate.</p><p>Yusei had said she shouldn’t worry about it, that Jaeger wouldn’t let anything about Yusaku leak, and it looks like no one in Den City was willing to admit to the child’s identity, so they were safe for now. And that even if something happened he had plans to get Yusaku out of Neo-Domino and somewhere safe and hidden from the situation. But Carly couldn’t help but worry anyway.</p><p>So, yeah, on top of trying to keep up writing news without Neo-Domino she’s been trying and failing to do more research into Yusaku’s situation, carefully monitoring news coming in from Den City just in case something slipped. But so far she hadn’t found anything.</p><p>Her current theory is that Arcadia somehow broke their way into positions of power within SOL Technologies, but she has no proof. Unlike KaibaCorp, the board members of SOLtech operate under anonymous names. A tradition started by “King” in order to protect his life and identity back when Den was nothing but...well...a Den of casinos. Starting out as a low tier gambling hub and bloating into a proper city-state as he wrangled the place into something more organized than a lawless red light district run by a series of mafia boss wannabes.</p><p>It’s all very interesting, but the anonymity of the naming left it hard to look into the identities of the board members, much less their past. And, by extension, it made it very difficult to figure out what they wanted. So it would be really easy for Arcadia to slip in an agent or two into positions of power in the city and do something bad and cover it up.</p><p>That’s what she thinks happened to Yusaku, in any case.</p><p>Den City worked like this. King was the founder, but he was gone now. He died about five, six, years ago in a tragic car crash if the articles were accurate. That left Den City and SOLtech in the hands of Queen, with the rest of the chess board acting as her board members. Bishop as the head of finance and development, Knight as the head of PR and Marketing, and Rook as the head of Research and Development.</p><p>There also used to be a Pawn, but Carly couldn’t find anything on them, only that they typically took the role as head of security. Unfortunately, the name disappeared and the head of security’s name was public from then on. That was the man that Jaeger was currently at war with. Carly isn’t sure whether or not that means anything. The best she can guess is that the head of security wasn’t involved with whatever happened, not as a mastermind anyway, but is certainly under the other’s thumb.</p><p>It doesn’t paint a comforting picture, and it makes her very, very, scared for Yusaku.</p><p>And Jack, because when she’d shared this all with him he’d decided that he was going to drive to SOLtech and challenge the board members to a duel. Something barely stopped by Yusei, who reminded his brother that they needed to be very, very, careful if they didn’t want to expose Yusaku.</p><p>Either way, she’s been very busy with all of this, and because of that she’s never actually had alone time with Aki.</p><p>Heck, technically, she doesn’t even know exactly what Aki has been doing. Sometimes the rose haired woman will give information that she’s apparently gathered from some contacts she’s made outside of her work, thinks Carly doesn’t think she’d ever get her hands on. Like the illegally gotten copy of Yusaku’s medical record, which Carly still has no idea how Aki got her hands on and desperately wishes they could use as evidence because the medications Yusaku were on were...concerning.</p><p>But that’s not the point right now! The point is she’s not sure they qualify as close enough friends for casual intimacy. So she stood there staring for a moment before pulling back her hand and dropping it at her side, “Ahhh…”</p><p>Aki’s lips quirked, her eyes softening in something like fondness. “It’s fine Carly...I was just...well...I was thinking about Bruno.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Carly hadn’t really been close to Bruno or known him all that well, but the impact he left behind on the others could be felt almost tangibly. She doesn’t have the full story about what exactly went down there, but she knows Yusei sometimes still has moments of melancholy around it. And she knows enough that she’s very aware that there’s a dystopian future ahead of them that they’re trying to prevent.</p><p>“Oh…” Carly swallows thickly, glancing down at the cupcakes awkwardly, “...is it...about the future? Or do you wish he was here to see Yusaku?”</p><p>Aki’s brown eyes flicker to stare out the kitchen window, past the hanging roses she’d planted outside. “I don’t know...both? Neither? I’m worried about what's to come, and I also wish Bruno was here because I know Yusei would want him to meet Yusaku.”</p><p>Carly shfitens a bit, not knowing what to say. What does someone say about this? As far as she knew Bruno was Yusei’s ex...something. They weren’t dating or anything, but they kinda were an...ex maybe, an ex something, an ex almost. And now she’s standing her with the woman Yusei is kinda sorta dating, talking about a man that used to be a real threat to her when it came to making Yusei notice her. A man who died. A man who died because the world is going to go wrong in ways the others still haven’t entirely explained to her about but definitely is bad. Real bad.</p><p>A future that Aki and the others constantly worry about and now have to worry about with a child in their life. A child they’re going to raise together and try to build a future for.</p><p>“That must be hard.” Carly shifts again. She’s had romantic rivals too, namely Mikage and Stephanie. But her feelings for them were never really complicated. She was jealous of them, and that was it. Now Mikage is married to Ushio and Stephanie isn’t...well...she doesn’t know because she doesn’t go to that cafe because she can’t afford it. But her feelings weren’t more complicated than that. And she certainly didn’t have the knowledge of a bad future hanging on to those feelings as well.</p><p>“It is.” Aki nods, leaning against the granite countertop, letting out a long breath. She shuttered, looking up, brown eyes tired. “I...I was worried before of course, but now…now I’m scared.”</p><p>And in that moment Carly felt a deep and endless compassion for Aki, as bottomless as the ocean. In that moment she reaches out and pats the other woman on the back, trying to show her the comfort she needs right now, “Aki, everything is going to be okay.”</p><p>“I have a hard time believing that.” Aki breathed, hands tightening against the counter tightly, her voice thick with grief and worry. “They...I…”</p><p>“I know it’s scary.” Carly patted circles into Aki’s back, her own worry bubbling in her stomach. “It’s all very sudden, and scary, and we didn’t have time to really think about what it would be like to be a parent before we took Yusaku in. But you’re not alone in this, okay?”</p><p>“I know...I know…” Aki breaths, raising a hand to rub over her face. “I just...I feel like I love him so much already. But do I? Or am I projecting my past failures onto him? Am I trying to fill a void that was left in me by overlooking what Divine did all those years ago? Am I just trying to use him to make up for my neglect?”</p><p>Those are some very heavy questions, ones she hadn’t known Aki had been asking. For Carly the whole thing was simple, she started out only wanting a story and ran into a child that needed her and helped him. And then between the fear and anxiety she became attached enough to him and invested enough in his safety that taking him in had been easy so long as she had the support of the others with her.</p><p>But it sounds like Aki has a lot more complicated feelings about this than Carly had initially thought. And this was already a complicated situation considering what was going on with him and why he was being adopted in the first place. Carly knew that Aki was probably going to feel really protective of Yusaku considering the way he was hurt and what he could do, and even more importantly, the people that might have hurt him.</p><p>Carly licked her lips, not sure if her words will be all that helpful. Her experiences were nothing like Aki’s. In fact, she was in a whole different world than the woman, both from the way they were raised, to the experiences they had, to even their experiences with the supernatural.</p><p>But she thinks she knows what it’s like to be scared. And she certainly knows what it’s like to feel alone and uncertain. So she tries her best to help, because at the very least Aki deserves to know she has a friend right now.</p><p>“I don’t think it matters.” Carly licks her chapped lips with uncertainty, the words feeling almost awkward as they leave her mouth. She shuffles in place again, trying to gain her bearings, grey eyes flickering over the hunched woman, “I think...it doesn’t matter at all if you’re trying to find redemption, or if you’re trying to fill a hole in your heart. And I don’t think it matters if this starts off selfish. What matters is whether or not you actually care about Yusaku and want to do right by him.”</p><p>The other woman’s head snapped up, her brown eyes going wide and her lips parting in surprise. She lifted a hand to tuck a strand of long red hair behind her ear, voice a little breathy, “Carly…”</p><p>“Aki…” Carly waved a hand awkwardly, eyes flickering again as she pressed her lips, trying to find the words to explain what she’s trying to say. “Look...not everyone becomes a parent for the best reasons. In fact, I’d guess that most people don’t have good reasons for wanting to be parents. Most of the time it’s an accident, or they’re doing it because, well, that’s kind of what the world expects them to do.”</p><p>Aki’s lips pressed, “That’s not very comforting Carly.”</p><p>“It’s not really supposed to be.” Carly shrugged awkwardly, her eyes flicking over the food. “It’s...well...just the way things are. I don’t think there’s very many people who plan to become parents and have a pure, selfless, reason for it...but I also don’t think that matters very much. I think what matters is that you don’t make that the kid’s problem.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Aki asked, frowning as she pushed herself up to turn to Carly, “...by making it their problem?”</p><p>“I mean...just don’t worry about it.” Carly waved her hand awkwardly, eyes flickering back to meet Aki’s gaze, “Don’t pressure him because of it. Don’t give him weird expectations because of it. Just...be...well...just love him and try to be good.”</p><p>Aki frowned at that, her brows knitting together, “How can I be good if I’m only loving him for selfish reasons?”</p><p>“I think you’re worrying too much.” Carly told her honestly, patting her camera for comfort, “You’re being self critical because there’s a lot of really nasty stuff going on around him and you feel guilty about it. But, Ms Aki, I don’t think you’d feel this way if there was actually something to worry about. You’re going to be a great mom.”</p><p>The woman’s face relaxed at that, her worry melting a bit. Not all the way, granted, but a bit. Enough so that warmth was painting her features. “Thank you Carly, that means a lot to me.”</p><p>She didn’t feel all the way better, and honestly Carly didn’t expect her to. But it was enough for now that even some of the anxiety was smoothed over. The fears that came with something as life changing and new were like that, she supposed, and as long as Aki had time to work through it then it wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>Besides, Carly knows how much Aki is looking forward to this. She’d been as excited as the rest of them. More excited even. No one had been more prepared for this than Aki in her humble opinion. She’d been the one to research the best doctors and look at the best schools and health programs and options for Yusaku’s therapy once Ushio and Mikage confirmed to them that they’d be able to take him in soon. On paper she was the one most ready for this.</p><p>She wonders if Aki told her parents about Yusaku yet.</p><p>Wondering about that isn’t something she really has time to do, because the doorbell rings abruptly after that. Carly jumps again, the surprise rocking through her like a shock. Aki perked up at the sound, hurriedly patting herself over and making herself look presentable as she rushed from the kitchen, a smile spreading across her face.</p><p>And to think, she’d been worried about being a bad mom just now.</p><p>In the living room the boys seem to have managed to get all the decorations up without a problem despite the earlier bickering, with streamers and a welcome sign hanging from the roof and a few balloons littering the floor haphazardly. It looks like Jack had made a mad dash towards the door, but was waylaid somehow, allowing Aki to cut him off and reach it first. She grabbed the doorknob hastily, and with a big beautiful smile and glittering brown eyes and flings it open, ready to give a pleasant welcome, “Wel-”</p><p>“Hey guys” Rua, of all people, kicked open the door eagerly, his arms full of presents. He had a huge grin on his face, and didn’t seem to realize that Aki’s smile had fallen a bit in disappointment. “We came all the way from Academy Island to meet our new bro! Surprise! Now where is he? I wanna meet him!”</p><p>Ruka appeared then, tugging her brother's ear to reign him in as she balanced her own presents in one arm and ignoring her brother’s cries of protest, “Rua! I told you not to rush! You’re gonna scare him!”</p><p>Aki tugged a bit of hair behind her ear, smiling despite her disappointment, genuinely glad to see the twins, “Rua, Ruka. It's good to see you both. He's not here yet, I'm afraid.”</p><p>Yusei walked up, arms held out to take the presents from the teenagers, “Hey guys, welcome back. How long have you been in the city?”</p><p>“Not long. We're technically on Spring break, but it's extended because someone..” Ruka turned to give her brother the evil eye, crossing her arms over her chest, “..and a select few others somehow helped blow up the exam arena. So that's gonna take a while to be fixed.”</p><p>“I got an A and we got to come home in time for the adoption!” Rua gave a wink and a thumbs up, easily handing over the presents to the waiting Yusei’s hands. “Congratulations on that by the way guys!”</p><p>“Yes, congratulations!” Ruka clapped her hands together, eyes brightening as she stepped past Yusei and into the living room, inspecting their new home with a keen eye, “Wow! This place looks really good!”</p><p>“It’s so different!” Rua bolted inside, raising his hand, “Hey Jack! Hey Crow!”</p><p>“Hey guys.” Crow raised a hand in greeting, an easy smile on his face as he fell back against the couch. “Long time no see.”</p><p>“A good thing you arrived. The more people here for Yusaku’s grand entrance the better.” Jack huffed fondly, hands on his hips.</p><p>Ruka stepped into the room, daintily moving past the fallen balloons and walking up to the coffee table, “Anything I can help with?”</p><p>“I think we're mostly done.” Yusei stated, walking over to the table himself and setting down the gifts, carefully arranging them, “We're just waiting for Shinji to get back with the drinks.”</p><p>“Hard stuff for the adults and lemonade for the kiddos like you.” Crow winked, smirking as Rua made a noise of protest. He let his hand fall against the teen’s teal hair, huffing, “No complaining, there are parents in the room now.”</p><p>Rua groaned at that, falling back against the couch, “Noooo, guys you’re supposed to be fun.”</p><p>“We were always adults first buddy, you know that.” Crow ruffled Rua’s hair again, “Now we’re just going to be even more adulty.”</p><p>Rua groaned again, “You’re not even the one that’s a parent.”</p><p>“No, but I’m an uncle.” Crow winked.</p><p>“That means you’re supposed to be the cool one!” Rua protested, pointing at him accusingly, “Haven’t you ever seen the movies?”</p><p>“What if I want to be a dad someday?” Crow asked again, sniffing a bit and scratching his nose, “Shinji and I are doing pretty well. I might be the next one getting kids for all you know.”</p><p>“You don’t need to practice on me!” Rua protested loudly, shaking a fist in the air. “I’m not your kid! I’m nearly an adult!”</p><p>“Nearly isn’t adult enough.” Crow winks at him again, turning away from Rua’s protesting and leaning back, a satisfied little smirk on his face. He’s enjoying this way too much, and Yusaku isn’t even here yet.</p><p>As if on cue the doorbell rings again.</p><p>This time Jack beats Aki to the door, throwing the red haired woman a smug look before flinging it open with a flourish, “Welcome home my young- Oh it’s just you.”</p><p>A bewildered Shinji is standing there, holding the bags of drinks, blinking at the dramatic attention he was just subjected to. He holds up one of the bags, looking a little sheepish, “Ahh...I got the food.”</p><p>“Good job Shinji!” Crow holds up his hand, calling his partner over, “I told you you wouldn't be bad at this!”</p><p>The blue and indigo haired man gives a nervous little laugh as he rubs the back of his head, stepping back into the newly furnished home, “Heh, I didn't want to make a bad impression.”</p><p>“You’re doing fine.” Yusei tells the man as he arranges the presents, stepping away from the boxe to help Shinji arrange the drinks now. And, just as Crow said, there were bottles of alcohol mixed in. She can distinctly make out a bottle of whiskey and some vodka in there.</p><p>Is that appropriate?</p><p>Well, it’s not like adults aren’t allowed to drink during celebrations, and it was Yusaku’s first day under their custody, that’s as much a reason to celebrate as anything. As long as they weren’t going anywhere it should be fine. Besides, she’s not much of a drinker.</p><p>“Is the kid here yet?” Shinji asked, setting down the bags and pulling out some bottles of lemonade he’d brought from the store, as well as a few jugs of juice. “I got a few different things because I didn’t know what he’d like.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” Yusei calmly stated, settling at last on one of the recliners they bought for the living rooming.</p><p>Aki started fretting a little after that, her hands clasping together as she glanced at the clock, “Ushio is taking a long time...do you think something happened?”</p><p>“I’m sure Mikage and Ushio are probably just packing his things.” Yusei calmly answered, growing comfortable in his chair and taking one of the tiny bottles of milk Shinji bought for Yusaku from the bag, twisting the top off. “They would have called us first thing if something happened.”</p><p>“B-But..” Carly couldn’t help but stutter, her fingers poking together nervously, “...wouldn't they have already packed before calling?”</p><p>“He's trying to steal my new heir!” Jack decided then, clenching his fist in the air, “He realized what he's losing and now they're going to kidnap him right from under us!”</p><p>A swell of pure panic filled Carly’s body at the explanation, the anxiety building in her stomach as she slapped her face between her hands, “O-Oh no! He wouldn't, would he?!?!”</p><p>“No.” Yusei answered flatly, looking unimpressed.</p><p>Crow looked up from where he was setting up the platter of chicken nuggets on the coffee table, “Jack, stop scaring Carly. You know she has anxiety.”</p><p>Jack steps up to him, hands on his hips and mouth dropping open to stay something smart to his brother. But just as words are about to leave his lips the doorbell rings yet again. Aki immediately lunges for it, throwing open the door, a smile wide with both happiness and relief spreading across her lips as she sees that this time it's actually Ushio, Mikage and Yusaku, her pretty brown eyes immediately locked on the latter as she kneels down to greet him, “Welcome Home, Yusaku!”</p><p>It’s been the better part of a month since Carly has seen Yusaku, and she can’t describe the sheer feeling of relief that washes over her when she sees him standing there with his normal carefully blank face, both his tiny hands clenched around Ushio and Mikage’s larger ones respectively. His green eyes study the renovated house, looking at all the people adopting him over again before he speaks, “...Hi again.”</p><p>Carly’s heart does a funny little twist at that.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late.” Ushio apologizes as he steps into the building. He’s holding a tiny duffle bag that must have some clothes he got for Yusaku in his hand, and he drops it by the door with an uncaring shrug as she lets go of Yusaku’s hand. “Someone started a turbo duel on the road we were on and we had to take an alternate path.”</p><p>“We got here as fast as we could.” Mikage smiles kindly, her heels clicking against the flooring as she follows inside.</p><p>“Well at least you’re here.” Jack huffs, stepping forward with his cloak billowing behind him, “Welcome home Yusaku. You’ll find that we’ve made arrangements to turn this place into a much more worthy home.”</p><p>“Hey kid.” Crow raises a hand in greeting, holding some spiked lemonade in his hand, “Long time no see.”</p><p>“Yeah, it has been too long.” Yusei smiles from his place on that recliner, leaning his elbows against his knees and smiling kindly, “Welcome home Yusaku.”</p><p>The little bow pauses, green eyes flickering over the living room and studying it very carefully. She can see him taking stock over every single window and decoration, all the doors and exit points. Even now she can see him ticking things on his little fingers. One, two, three. Then he nods, turning to the others, “It’s very nice.”</p><p>For a moment Carly wishes she understood Yusaku’s thoughts, because now she wonders what he was looking for as he studied the decor.</p><p>But she isn’t left to her musings very long, because Rua immediately shoots up from his place beside Crow and scrambling in front of Yusaku, grinning cheekily as he knees down to introduce himself, “Hey there little buddy! You must be Yusaku! I heard a lot about cha! I’m Rua, your new big bro.”</p><p>Green eyes blink blankly at Rua’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Rua! Don’t crowd him!” Ruka comes up beside him, pulling her brother back a bit, “You remember what Yusei told us!”</p><p>“...oh, right.” Rua scratched the back of his head, a flush spreading across his cheeks. Ruka huffs at him, kneeling down and smiling kindly at Yusaku, “Sorry about him, I’m Ruka, and this is my brother Rua. We’re friends of the others.”</p><p>Yusaku’s eyes flicker with an almost calculating sort of gaze, his head nodding as he seems to store this information away for later use. “I’m Fujiki Yusaku, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too.” She smiles, looking back up at Rua. “See, that’s how you do it Rua.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Rua scratches the back of his head again, turning back to Yusaku, “Welcome to your new house little buddy. You’re going to love it here. The gang's all awesome. You couldn’t find yourself a better set of parents!”</p><p>Carly feels herself astral project at that, because she’s still not used to being referred to as a parent. She can’t stop the nervous blush that spreads over her cheeks at that, hands twisting as she fiddles with her camera just to have something to do with her hands.</p><p>“I made you cupcakes!” Aki cuts in, heading for the kitchen to go grab said cupcakes, “Hold on, let me just go get them for you!”</p><p>Yusaku doesn’t seem to know what to do with all this attention, so he just sort of sinks in on himself, green eyes flickering over everyone as he stands there and digs his little boots into the ground.</p><p>“Yusaku, why don’t you sit next to me.” Yusei interjects, seeing his nervousness and calling him over. He scoots so that there’s room on the recliner for the little boy, patting the seat. “Next to me.”</p><p>“Excuse you! He should sit next to me!” Jack places his palm against his chest, looking offended that anyone would dare try to hog Yusaku’s attention before him. “After I just put a bed together for him and everything!”</p><p>“You mean I put the bed together.” Crow challenges, leaning against Shinji and taking a drink of his lemonade. They’re both hogging the furthest end of the couch, and Crow his his feet on the seat already.</p><p>“Shut it Crow!” Jack whirls on him, pointing accusingly. “I won’t have you steal all the credit here!”</p><p>And while they’re arguing Yusaku seems to have determined that sitting with Yusei would be both the safest and most quiet spot, tentatively stepping towards him and crawling onto the recliner with a little help from the older man. He’s settled quite comfortably now, feet kicking a bit because he’s not tall enough for his legs to reach the floor.</p><p>Carly flushes to herself, moving to settle on the couch in the seat closest to the two of them. Mikage and Ushio share the loveseat across from them, both settling and letting out long breaths of exhaustion.</p><p>“I know now isn’t the time, but we need to talk to you later.” Officer Ushio says, eyes glancing at Yusaku and then back up to Yusei’s face, ignoring Jack and Crow’s bickering and poor Shinji stuck in the middle. “About developments.”</p><p>“After we’re all settled and the kids have gone to sleep.” Yusei states, glancing at Rua and Ruka as well, who have taken their place on the floor next to the coffee table.</p><p>“Of course.” Mikage is a lot more delicate, nodding her blue head and folding her hands, “It’s...important however, so as soon as the party is over.”</p><p>Yusaku is pretending not to hear, but Carly can tell he’s paying attention to them.</p><p>Luckily, Aki comes back with the cupcakes, setting them down with a brilliant smile on her face. Everyone stops their various bickerings, going for the food and desserts now that the party has officially begun. Aki takes this opportunity to settle on the arm of Yusei’s recliner, a hotdog in her hand, throwing a smug look at Jack, who is forced to cross his arms and take a seat beside Carly on the couch.</p><p>They have a variety of foods, from burgers to fried shrimp, rice and riceballs, nuggets and sandwiches. But it seems Yusaku’s favorite by far are the hotdogs, which he fixated on the moment he saw them and hadn’t picked anything else since. He’s almost a messy eater, smearing mustard on his cheek as he devours it like someone will snatch it right out of his hands.</p><p>He goes for a third one before Mikage has to step in and stop him, “Yusaku, that’s enough. You don’t need to eat them all. You’ll get sick.”</p><p>Carly frowns at that, thinking it’s a bit odd that Mikage would step in like that. Sure, three is a lot of hotdogs, but Yusaku would stop if he…</p><p>...oh…</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“He has an eating disorder.” Mikage explains quietly to them as she gestures at an almost heartbroken looking Yusaku away from the hotdogs. She looks sorry to tell them this, like she doesn’t want to ruin the mood but knows she has to explain her actions, “He thinks every time he eats is the last time he’s going to eat, so he tries to eat everything in front of him.”</p><p>Carly’s heart breaks hearing that, because she knows that feeling very well. That kind of instinctual fear, that kind of instinct, comes from having gone long times without food. Because either you couldn’t find it or someone wouldn’t give it to you or someone took it away.</p><p>It’s something that Jack and Yusei and Crow all dealt with before. Something that Carly has become very familiar with after living with them. Because Yusei hoards food. He won’t admit he hoards food, but he does. She was always finding chips and jerky hidden in strange places around the house. Bottles of water and cans of soup, bags of nuts and preserves. She’d found them under couches and behind dressers and even in the vent once. She doesn’t even think she found all of Yusei’s hiding places, and now that she’s living in a bigger house with even more people she thinks more hiding spots of hoarded food may come yet.</p><p>And she’s not even sure about Jack and Crow. Maybe they were hiding food too. Maybe some of the stashes she found were theirs.</p><p>Either way, Aki clearly hadn’t been made aware that an eating disorder was part of the grim reality of their adoption, because she looks momentarily devastated. Jack and the other boys don’t even flinch, just nodding gravely as they share a look.</p><p>“Sorry Mikage, if we’d known we wouldn’t have set so much out.” Yusei leans forward, picking up Yusaku to pull him away and whisper comfortingly into his ear. Carly can’t hear what he’s saying, but it makes Yusaku stop eyeing all the food, glancing backward towards the black haired man instead. His little face goes blank again. And again, his little fingers flick. One, two, three. Then he nods, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>“Look at the mess you’ve made of yourself.” Jack stands, grabbing a napkin from the table and dabbing it against Yusaku’s cheek, wiping away the mustard that smeared there. “That’s no way for a prince to conduct himself. Don’t worry, you won’t be losing any food so long as Jack Atlas is here to guard it.”</p><p>Yusaku’s little eyes squeeze shut as Jack cleans his face, not saying anything until the napkin is pulled away and he blinks his eyes open, “...want more.”</p><p>“You’ll get sick.” Jack stands with his hands on his hips, looking down at Yusaku sternly, “We’ll feed you again in an hour.”</p><p>Yusaku’s face doesn’t change at all, he merely glimpses at the food for a bit, his fingers twitching one, two, three again before he forces himself to look away. He doesn’t say anything, just curls up on Yusei’s lap, leaning his head against his chest and curling his little fingers against his shirt.</p><p>Rua, who’d been watching this whole thing awkwardly, scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous little laugh, “...ahaha...so...um...presents?”</p><p>“Sounds great.” Crow said with his own little awkward chuckle, defusing the situation as he reached across Shinji’s lap and plucked up a box. “Nothing restores a mood quite like presents.”</p><p>But Mikage seemed bothered by how silently devastated Aki had become at the news, folding her hands and pulling out her phone, tapping at the screen, “He’s not a difficult child at all, he’s very sweet and quiet and well behaved. Mannerly too. He’s been a joy around the house. It’s just that...there’s stricter guidelines than we thought. I should have sent you the files before we came over. This was my oversight.”</p><p>“It’s okay…” Yusei is absentmindedly rubbing thick circles in Yusaku’s back, occasionally stopping to pat him. “We’ll be more careful. We all just need to stay updated with his doctors.”</p><p>“We still haven’t found a psychologist he trusts.” Mikage fiddles with her tie, eyes flickering down at the small boy. “He still refuses to speak at all if you’re not there.”</p><p>That was another issue they’d faced. While Yusaku seems to have become okay with staying with the Ushios, he still didn’t seem to trust them as much as he trusted his new foster parents. He wouldn’t go to either the doctor’s office or therapy without Yusei present, and even then he has yet to find a therapist that doesn’t remind him too much of his last one. And even going to lady psychologists didn’t help because too many of them reminded him of the teacher at the special classroom he went to during school. So most of his therapies so far was him sitting in a huddled ball in a corner and waiting for Yusei to take him home. So even now they didn’t know the dept of his issues. There were only a few obvious things that were too big not to notice. Like the fact he refused to go into a white room, and an obvious fear of electricity, and apparently an eating disorder.</p><p>“We’ll find someone.” Aki reassures with a grimace, her hand resting on top of Yusaku’s head.</p><p>“...I’m sorry.” Yusaku mumbles, face still half buried into Yusei’s chest. “I’m trying.”</p><p>“Yusaku, no, no, no, noooo.” Carly is immediately on that, shushing him reassuringly as she can. “Honey that’s not your fault. We know you’re trying your best. We just all have to work out the chinks and get used to one another.”</p><p>“Totally the time for presents.” Rua takes a wrapped box from Crow and lays it down in Yusei’s lap, where Yusaku immediately eyes it skeptically. “Nothing makes you feel better than presents~”</p><p>“He’s right you know.” Shinji agrees, popping open a lemonade and sliding it over to Yusaku, “Nothing makes you feel better than free stuff.”</p><p>Yusaku looked at the box skeptically still, but he took the lemonade and held it between his hands. Still, his eyes didn’t leave the box at all, “What is it?”</p><p>“Open it and find out!” Rua grinned again, scratching his nose. “That’s the point! It’s a surprise!”</p><p>“Yusaku hates surprises.” Officer Ushio warns from his place on the couch, cupcake in his hand. “He really, really, hates them.”</p><p>“Oh.” Ruka covers her mouth, pulling her brother back as his own smile falls. They look at one another awkwardly, before looking back at Yusaku, “It’s just a toy Yusaku, nothing that will scare you.”</p><p>“Oh…” Yusaku blinks, face softening. He takes a little drink of his lemonade, adjusting himself in Yusei’s lap before putting the tiny bottle in one of the cup holders and reaching for the box. “Okay. I like toys.”</p><p>There was an almost collective sigh of relief in the room as the adults (and two teenagers) all eased at that. Carly hadn’t even noticed all the tension building, but it seems almost like it shatters and dissipates as Yusaku relaxes.</p><p>And it’s cute, watching him focus so hard on the present, his little brows knitting together as he turns the box in his hands. He feels every inch of it, testing to try and guess the shape and size of the package, his fingertips testing the texture of the wrapping paper. Then he reaches for the bow, carefully pulling it apart. He’s so slow and gentle and delicate that it’s almost like he’s performing brain surgery rather than opening a present.</p><p>It was really endearing.</p><p>He peels the wrapping paper away with the same care as he does the rest of the packaging, and then it all falls away in one big and untorn heap on the floor, drifting on top of Yusei’s foot. Yusaku freezes when he looks at the box, eyes going wide.</p><p>And she doesn’t blame him because apparently Ruka and Rua got Yusaku a whole duel disk.</p><p>Crow let out a low whistle, “Dang guys, a duel disk already?”</p><p>“We figured he’d need it, considering.” Ruka smiled, folding her hands on her lap. Her head is titled, a pretty necklace she wore for the occasion catching the light. “Considering who he’s living with. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s better than the pros soon.”</p><p>“It’s very considerate.” Aki commented, leaning over Yusei’s shoulder to look at the box, “It’s the latest model too. This is better than some of ours.”</p><p>“Might as well get the best you can get.” Rua grinned, giving a thumbs up, “We got him a bunch of booster packs too. We thought we could help him build his first deck and show him the ropes.”</p><p>“A worthy gift.” Jack gives his own nod of approval, hands on his hip and a satisfied smile already spreading across his lips, “It’s never too early to begin the path to dueling greatness! If we begin teaching him now we’ll have him ready in time for the junior league!”</p><p>“It’s very nice.” Yusei nods, looking down at Yusaku, “Right Yu-”</p><p>But his words die on his lips as he looks at the little boy. Carly frowns, looking down as well, only for her stomach to drop light a stone when she sees the look of pure, unadulterated, fear that’s itched its way onto Yusaku’s face. He’s shaking badly, downright trembling in fear, and his eyes have watered badly.</p><p>“N-No.” Yusaku throws away the box, the gift lading with a smack on the floor. The box skids away, Ruka and Rua jumping as it slides across the floor. But Yusaku isn’t even paying attention. He’s white as a sheet and shaking, turning his head to hide his face in Yusei’s chest, fists tight against the man’s shirt. The lights above them flicker, and their brand new television blows itself out, startling Shinji as he jumps up, pulling the teenagers out of range of the flying glass. All of this while Yusaku is moaning like he’s in pain against Yusei’s chest, “I can’t-I can’t.”</p><p>“Yusaku? What happened? What's wrong?” Yusei is already wrapping his arms around the little boy, pulling him close. Aki is already off the arm of the chair and kneeling down hover around Yusaku too, perhaps sensing that his powers might go haywire if they don't calm him down right now, her hands hovering over his head, “What's wrong, sweetie? Talk to us, please.”</p><p>Jack is frozen in place, violet eyes wide as he stares at Yusaku, clearly knowing no more about what to do than Carly does right now, and just as lost as she is too. His eyes flicker to Officer Ushio and Mikage, who have both gone very pale now, both shaking their heads in confusion. Carly’s stomach drops again as she realizes that whatever this is, it’s new to them as well.</p><p>And then the most heartbreaking part comes as Yusaku, who was always so cool and calm, begins to sob against Yusei's chest, “Please. Do-don't make me. Please don't make me duel.”</p><p>Yusei must have decided that this is enough, and that too many people are crowding Yusaku. He stands swiftly, brushing past the others who all watch him with wide eyes, his arms wrapped tight around the small boy as he marches away. Carly marches after him, tripping over her own feet as she leaves the others behind to follow Yusei as he pets the back of Yusaku’s head and whispers, “Shhhhh. Shhhhhhh, Yusaku, I need you to listen to me. Can you hear me?”</p><p>The little boy’s breath is labored, almost wheezing out of him like breathing isn’t something he’s doing voluntarily. Panic and anxiety tremble too him now, and it seems like Yusaku can’t bring himself to do anything more than shake as he digs his nails tightly into Yusei’s shoulder, his teary face buried in the fine blue jacket.</p><p>Yusei doesn’t make it far from the living room. He didn’t really have anywhere else to go, probably. Certainly not Yusaku’s bedroom, which was supposed to be his biggest surprise after the cake. In fact, Yusei only makes it as far as the nearest empty bedroom before he’s falling to the ground, sitting cross legged and squeezing Yusaku to his chest, rocking him back and forth like he’s a little baby and whispering into his ear while he runs a hand through blue and pink hair, “Shhh, shhhh. Yusaku, it's me, it's Yusei.”</p><p>Yusaku only lets out a few wheezing coughs. Wet and heavy and like he’s going to throw up any moment. His face is red, and some drool leaks from his lips, a panicked babble leaving him as he clutches Yusei’s jacket like a lifeline.</p><p>And all Carly could do was stand there, watching this, not sure what to say or do. She doesn’t even know why she followed, now, because watching this only makes her feel useless. She loves Yusaku, she does, but there’s nothing she can do here. Yusei has taken control of the situation as best as it can be taken control of, and anything she could do would just be getting in the way right now.</p><p>“I need you to talk to me, okay?” Yusei whispers into Yusaku’s ear, still petting his hair and rocking him back and forth, “I need to know what's wrong and why you're so scared, Yusaku. I need to know how to help you.”</p><p>The little boy hiccuped, he babbled again, trying to get the words out, head still buried in Yusei's chest as he took three, shuddering breaths, “D-Dueling. I can't-I can't do i-it anymore. It-its all I did in the whi-white room. I'm scared, an-and I don't wanna.”</p><p>Carly thinks she should stop being shocked and horrified by the tiny confessions Yusaku makes by now.</p><p>But she can’t do that. Every time she learns another puzzle piece behind what happened to Yusaku during his kidnapping it feels like another bucket of iced water being dunked over her head. And it just...keeps getting worse and worse.</p><p>Electricity.</p><p>A white room.</p><p>Fear of dueling.</p><p>His fear of electricity and the color white. His eating disorder. His absolute terror over a duel disk. It’s all starting to paint a very, very, ugly picture to her. One that makes her want to throw up a bit in her mouth.</p><p>What did Arcadia do to him?</p><p>She thinks she has a good idea, and she wishes she didn’t.</p><p>“Shhhh, it’s okay Yusaku.” Yusei shushing him, his hand on the back of Yusaku’s head, burying the little boy’s face against his chest, the other hand rubbing soothing circles in his back, “I’m not going to make you duel. I won’t ever make you duel. You don’t ever have to duel again if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Yusaku sniffs again, letting out a wet little hiccup, “Really?”</p><p>“I swear.” Yusei whispers with so much pain and passion that Carly feels guilty she’d even heard the declaration.</p><p>Yusaku sniffs again, crying into Yusei’s neck, soft sobs echoing through the empty room. It hurts. It hurts so much and Carly doesn’t know what to do. She’s never felt so helpless in her entire life, and she’s had plenty of moments of helplessness.</p><p>Tears stinging her own eyes, she backs out of the empty bedroom, clicking the door softly closed behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shinji: I'm trying so fucking hard to fit in with my boyfriend's family, oh my fucking god.<br/>Aki: Would Bruno have been a better mother? Check Yes or No.<br/>Jack: [Sets the house on fire] This is fine.<br/>Yusei and Carly: [Watches the flames as the rest of everyone scrambles to parent]<br/>Ushio: [Sighs and rubs his face because he's the secret only sane man in the room]</p><p>This one was a monster to get through and I was originally going to make it even longer but Yusaku decided that baby has had enough now. Also Rua got impatient to share his new little bro the presents he and Ruka well meaninglessly brought him.</p><p>Unfortunately they had no way of knowing that their well meaning gift would hit such a specific and alien trigger to them. After all, all of team 5Ds problems have always been fixed by dueling.</p><p>Alas, this is the opposite of Yusaku's problem, which is just unfortunate for people who are now going to have to learn to solve their emotional problems without card games.</p><p>They were totally half depending on the card game.</p><p>Next Chapter: Adulting Time~ Come on grab your friends~ We'll go to very distant lands~ With Jack the Dog and Aki the human~ The fun will never end~ It's Adulting Time~!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>